Jardin secret
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: La vie reprend son cours, après une guerre féroce. Habitante du Square Grimmault avec ses amis, Hermione reprend goût à la vie et se reconstruit mais de nouvelles surprise les attendent tous, à commencer par des sentiments insoupçonnés et incontrôlés. Ne dit-on pas que le meilleur moyen de vaincre une tentation c'est d'y céder ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ayant bouclé « Un autre départ », je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction ! Sauf que le cadre et les personnages vont être très différents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Tout ce bel univers est à JKR, moi je ne fais qu'exploiter ses personnages.**

13 juillet. En tombant sur la date, Hermione Granger sourit doucement. Cela faisait dix mois aujourd'hui qu'elle vivait au Square Grimmault avec Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient emménagés dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black le 13 octobre, après que la bâtisse ait été entièrement restaurée par son propriétaire, Sirius Black. Celui-ci, marqué par ses longues années à Azkaban, avait senti la solitude lui peser et c'était tout naturellement qu'il leur avait proposé à chacun de vivre là, en sa compagnie, après la guerre.

Cette dernière les avait tous profondément atteint. Hermione n'avait jamais fait revenir ses parents d'Australie, Ron avait perdu son frère, Harry portait le poids de toutes les pertes sur ses épaules et Drago avait perdu toute sa vie en rejoignant le camp de l'Ordre, au cours de sa dernière année à Poudlard. C'est la jeune brune qui l'avait fait changé d'avis – bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment aspiré à devenir Mangemort -, ils s'étaient découverts en partageant leurs appartements de Préfets-en-chefs et ils étaient devenus de vrais amis. Elle l'avait convaincu de les rejoindre et plusieurs des amis du blond avait suivi le mouvement, tel que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, mais beaucoup d'autres, comme son père, lui avait alors tourné le dos. Quant à sa mère, elle avait échappé à la prison grâce à Harry, qui avait témoigné en sa faveur, assurant qu'elle lui avait été d'une aide précieuse et personne n'avait contesté les dires du Survivant.

Ainsi donc, ils s'étaient regroupés dans la maison de Sirius et s'étaient reconstruits tous ensemble. Hermione avait pris les hommes en mains, décidant que cet endroit ne se transformerait pas en garçonnière et qu'ils se nourriraient correctement. Aucun n'avait discuté son autorité et les habitudes s'étaient vite installées dans la maison.

Ce matin, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait envie de fêter leur précédent emménagement et se lançait déjà dans un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. A l'étage au-dessus, dans une chambre en principe pas commune, trois jeunes hommes se réveillaient difficilement.

-Oh ma tête, gémit Drago en se retournant.

-Aaah ! Cria aussitôt Harry, en constatant qu'ils étaient dans le même lit.

Dans un fracas infernal, il se débattit avec ses couvertures et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, provocant l'hilarité du blond.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas la fermer ! Grogna alors Ron, affalé dans un fauteuil dont il débordait de toute part.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre tous les deux ?

-Tu nous y as invité hier soir, Potter.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais Herm a essayé de me mettre au lit et tu as voulu me garder avec toi, Ron a tapé l'incruste après.

-Eh !

-Bon sang, Hermione, on a du faire un tapage pas possible hier !

-Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, marmonna le blond, contrit d'avoir réveillé leur princesse.

-Va falloir qu'on soit gentil ce matin ! Déclara Ron, très sérieux.

Puis son regard se posa sur la table de travail d'Harry, où reposait trois potions anti-gueules de bois qu'Hermione avait dû poser là à leur intention.

-Même très gentil, ajouta-t-il en se levant difficilement avant d'avaler sa potion et de tendre les leurs à ses deux amis.

-Parfois, je me demande comment nous ferions sans elle.

-Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas imaginer, Potter.

\- Malefoy n'a pas tort. On descend ? Ca sent le déjeuner.

Humant à leurs tours l'odeur qui montait depuis la cuisine, ils hochèrent la tête et descendirent tous les trois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net à l'entrée de la cuisine, incertain de ce que leurs yeux voyaient. Sur la table, un impressionnant amas de nourriture s'amoncelait.

-Euh…Herm ?

-Bonjour les garçons ! S'exclama la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Herm, c'est quoi tout ça ? Réitéra Drago, aussi choqué que ses deux compères.

-Oh ! Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez un vrai petit déjeuner pour une fois, en plus nous avons quelque chose à fêter ! Vous avez trouvé vos potions au fait ?

Remis de leur stupeur, ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois, la remerciant pour l'attention et s'avancèrent pour l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a à fêter exactement ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant devant les pains au chocolat.

-Ca fait 10 mois aujourd'hui que nous avons emménagé !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, on est le 13 juillet et nous avons passé notre première nuit ici le 13 octobre.

-Ça passe vite, remarqua Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils s'étaient tellement habitués à leurs vies communes, cela avait renforcés leurs liens et bien qu'ils adorent Pansy, Blaise et Ginny, ce n'était pas pareil que quand ils étaient à quatre – ou cinq quand Sirius était là -.

-Dommage que Sir ne soit pas là pour fêter ça avec nous, il aurait pu se remplir la panse comme Ron ! Ricana Drago.

-Ma panse t'enmerde !

-En l'occurrence, elle est trop occupée pour le faire présentement.

-Suffit vous deux ! Buvez vos cafés.

-Oui, Maman, rit Harry.

Il avala quand même son café, imité par Ron et Drago. Ils discutaient rarement les ordres d'Hermione.

-Quand rentre-t-il au fait ? Reprit le roux à Harry.

-Qui ?

-Sirius tiens.

-Oh, dans un jour ou deux je pense. Le papier avec la date est sur le frigo.

Aussitôt, Hermione se tourna vers l'objet concerné et remarqua en effet le mémo avec une date.

-Il rentre aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle, fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

-Ah beh voilà.

-Harry ! Tu aurais dû me le dire, je n'ai pas fait de Brownies moi du coup !

-Et alors ? Il trouvera son bonheur ailleurs.

-Mais enfin, je vous ai fait tout ce que vous préférez et pas à lui, il va se demander quoi le pauvre !

-Herm, calme-toi, Sirius aime tout et surtout ta cuisine, il mangera ce qu'il y a ! Rit le blond.

-Ils ont raison tu sais ! Dit une voix bien connue derrière elle.

Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée de la maison pour voir apparaître le Maraudeur, tout sourire qui s'avançait ver la cuisine.

-Sirius ! S'écria la brune, la mine réjouie.

-Salut Mya, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme frissonna, tant pour le surnom que lui seul lui donnait mais aussi du contact de ses bras autour d'elle. Il la relâcha pour offrir une accolada à son filleul et ses deux amis avant d'attraper un pain au chocolat sur la table.

-Comment vont les jeunes ? S'enquit-il aussitôt.

-On fête nos 10 mois d'emménagement, répondit Ron en avalant son sixième muffin.

-Ah c'est ça ce…Cette montagne de nourriture.

-Hermione a eu quelques débordements je crois !

-On va manger jusqu'à Noel.

-Oh comme si, vous aurez tout fini d'ici le déjeuner ! Ricana-t-elle en apportant une tasse fumante à Sirius, qui la remercia du regard.

-Et toi, ton voyage ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Beau, l'Espagne est un pays magnifique, la nourriture est délicieuse – Pas autant que la tienne, Mya, rassures-toi – et les pays sont très différents des nôtres.

-Et les filles ? Demanda Drago.

-Ouf, les filles mon vieux, ce sont des sirènes ! Tu as de quoi regarder là-bas !

Ce genre de remarque faisait toujours rire les garçons mais quand Sirius parlait comme ça, Hermione avait l'impression qu'on lui tordait l'estomac. Ses sentiments pour le Maraudeur était flou mais elle avait consciente de l'attirance physique qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, elle se demandait simplement si ça allait plus loin que ça. Se morigénant intérieurement, elle entreprit de ranger un peu la cuisine, les laissant dans leur conversation.

-Herm, tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir ? Quémanda toutefois Sirius au bout de quelques minutes.

Obéissant, elle sourit et prit place avec eux.

-C'est mieux, ça fait des semaines que je ne vous ai pas vus.

-Eh, c'est ça que profiter de sa liberté.

-Vous auriez dû venir avec moi !

-On étudie, nous ! Fit remarquer le blond.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Comment ça se passe pour vous d'ailleurs ?

-Plutôt bien en ce qui me concerne.

L'ancien Serpentard avait finalement décidé de suivre l'art noble de potions, espérant un jour égalé son Parrain Severus. Harry avait choisi une profession Moldue, fatigué d'être favorisé pour qui il était chez les sorciers, et suivait des études d'architecte. Ron, bien peu emballé par les études, avait rejoint l'entreprise de son frère Georges, qui s'était senti bien seul après le décès de Fred, et travaillait au magasin avec lui. Hermione quant à elle avait décidé de devenir Médicomage, les soins apportés aux autres pendant la guerre lui avait donné envie de poursuivre dans cette voie, d'être utile pour les autres.

-Ca marche bien au magasin, Ron ?

-Oui, super ! On fait un chiffre fou en ce moment ! D'ailleurs on parle d'agrandir, j'ai demandé à Harry s'il pouvait superviser les plans de nos architectes !

-Bonne idée !

-Et moi ça me fait un bon projet de réalisation concrète.

-Et toi, Herm ?

-Ca va, je suis en stage pour le moment.

-Dans quel service ?

-Pédiatrie

-Sympa, mieux que la gériatrie en tout cas !

La moue dégoutée que lui fit Sirius la fit rire joyeusement.

-Bon, on bouge ? C'est dimanche mais il y a pas mal à faire quand même !

-Je dois rejoindre Pan et Gin pour 11h moi, ce sera sans moi aujourd'hui les garçons.

Les « Oooh » déçu qui lui répondirent la firent rire de plus belle.

-Je vous rapporterais le souper !

-Et ma petite amie ? Sourit Harry.

-Bien sûr.

-Ta petite-amie c'est ma sœur je te rappelle !

-Difficile de l'oublier, tu me casses les oreilles à chaque fois que je prononce son nom !

-Il va falloir t'y faire, Ron ! Rit Drago.

-Allez, en route !

Une fois la table débarrassée, la maison commença à se bouger. Ron et Drago foncèrent dans leur douche, suivit par Sirius qui en avait bien besoin après son voyage. Harry se posa dans le divan pour finir sa nuit en attendant ses copains et Hermione, levée depuis 8h et prête à partir, quitta la maison pour rejoindre ses amies sur le chemin de Traverse.

Comme toujours, l'endroit grouillait de sorcier et d'animation. Elle n'eut toutefois aucune difficulté à repérer la tignasse rousse de sa meilleure amie à la terrasse d'un café. A côté d'elle, toute en élégance, Pansy Parkinson faisait rougir le serveur.

-Salut les filles !

-Bonjour ma belle !

-Tu es en retard.

-Merci Pan ! Bonjour à toi aussi, rit la brune, tu traumatises un autre serveur ?

Le concerné s'éloignait en bafouillant, rouge comme une tomate mûre.

-Ce sont des petites natures, je lui ai demandé si il ne trouvait pas mon chemisier trop décolleté et il a rougit comme un enfant !

-En même temps…

-Et ne changes pas de sujet, Granger ! Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Ne me dis pas que tu couchais avec Drago, je ne m'en remettrais pas !

-Blaise serait ravi d'entendre ça ! Rit Ginny.

-Il a l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas ! Alors ?

-Non, je ne couchais pas avec Drago mais Sirius est rentré ce matin et on a un peu traîné du coup.

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Sirius, ses amies avaient souri fortement.

-Aaaaah Sirius bien sûr ! Ricana l'ancienne Serpentarde.

-Ceci explique cela, ajouta la rouquine.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

-Et comment va Sirius ? Poursuivit la brune, ignorant l'ordre.

-Bien, il revient d'Espagne.

-Et tu lui as fait bon accueil ?

-Pas plus que les garçons, non.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, Gin, vraiment ! Arrêtez maintenant, il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi !

-Pas parce que tu n'en aurais pas envie hein !

-Qui vous dit que je le voudrais ?

-Le simple fait qu'on te connaisse !

-Pan a raison Herm, allez reconnais le !

-Je ne vois pas que quoi vous parlez.

-On te parle du fait que tu aimes, désire et fantasme sur Sirius depuis que tu vis chez lui !

-Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Et plus un mot là-dessus maintenant ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en voyant qu'elles allaient renchérir.

-Bon, bon. Parlons de Blaise alors, grogna Pan boudeuse.

Elles changèrent donc de sujet sans plus insister et passèrent la journée à papoter, comme elles aimaient le faire le dimanche. Il était passé 18h lorsqu'Hermione rentra, les bras chargés du souper.

En entrant dans le hall, elle entendit les rires des garçons à l'étage et à voir le nombre de pots de peintures vides qui décoraient l'entrée, elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient mis à la décoration de la bibliothèque. Elle grimaça en constatant que c'était essentiellement du vert, pestant contre Drago qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et poursuivit sa route jusque dans la cuisine, traversant le salon sans le voir. Elle posa ses sacs remplis sur le comptoir et entreprit de tout ranger. Une fois tous ses paquets dans les armoires et le frigo, elle revint sur ses pas en quête de son livre abandonné le matin même dans le divan. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant dans les mains d'un Sirius endormi, étalés de tout son long dans le dit canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement lui, contemplant son visage apaisé. Il était beau, comme on définit la beauté dans un livre. Son corps était musclé, sans l'être trop, son visage était fin et sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air de gamin espiègle. Bien qu'il soit endormi, Hermione visualisait très bien ses yeux bleus-gris qui la transperçait et elle soupira d'aise malgré elle. Elle sourit doucement, lui retira le livre des mains et le recouvrit d'un plaid. Il avait surement du sommeil à rattraper après son voyage, songea-t-elle, le souper pourrait encore attendre un peu. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du salon et rouvrit son livre où elle l'avait laissé. Toutefois, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme près d'elle plus que dans les pages de son roman.

 _Je suis mal barrée, vraiment mal barrée,_ pensa-t-elle finalement.

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisouuuus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Chapitre 2, le voici le voilà ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent déjà cette histoire, en quelques heures c'est absolument génial ! :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, au suivant on entre vraiment dans l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite :)**

 _ **magiehp**_ __ **: Merci pour ta Review ! Oui, beaucoup de surprises encore ! :p J'espère que ça va te plaire :)**

 _ **Noturnotgirlnextdoor**_ **: D'accord…Toi être très très grande malade ! J'ai jamais autant ris en ouvrant autant de Review ! Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère dans tes expressions, « Leur brasser le bananier » ou « dans un terminus d'autobus » ? :p Mais si je t'écoute, je suis souvent cruelle et méchante aussi ! Merci pour ces purs instants de rigolade, c'était génial ! Maintenant j'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur et à écrire une suite convenable ! (Compte sur moi pour les lemons) :p (PS : Pour mémoire, Sirius, je le tiens, je le garde, à moi et rien qu'à moi ! )**

Sirius Black avait vécu bien des choses dans sa vie, il avait connu la perte, la douleur, l'enfermement, l'injustice. Alors, quand enfin un peu de bonheur s'était présenté, il avait saisi chaque occasion. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé avec quatre jeunes gens dans sa maison, dont son filleul adoré. Loin de s'en plaindre, il avait découvert que c'était quelque chose d'apaisant de vivre à plusieurs, d'autant plus dans cette maison qui renfermait tant de mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Ils apportaient chacun quelque chose dans la vie quotidienne, Ron était plein d'humour, Harry était patient, Drago était taquin et Hermione…Hermione apportait sa gentillesse, sa douceur et sa beauté, tout en les dirigeant tous avec une main de fer. Quant à lui, il apportait la sagesse conférée à tout ainé… Quoi que, bien souvent, il en manquait beaucoup !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était aujourd'hui un homme en paix, il aimait sa vie et les moments passés avec les gens qui l'aimaient, ses souvenirs étaient rangés à leur place et il parvenait à avancer. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose, à vrai dire et cette chose était la cause de tous ses voyages, de toutes ses absences. Parce qu'il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu, lui Sirius Black. Lorsqu'il avait proposé aux quatre jeune d'emménager après la guerre, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux d'une jeune femme de 20 ans. C'était pourtant le cas et c'était arrivé sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. Il ne l'avait compris qu'au bout de six mois de vie commune, à force de discuter avec elle, de l'observer travailler, de la voir s'occuper de la maison et d'eux, veillant au bien être de chacun, apprenant leurs plats préférés et s'assurant que tout le monde était toujours heureux. Elle était devenue une femme, rien avoir avec la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée des années plus tôt dans la cabane hurlante, la guerre avait joué son rôle sur elle mais aussi la beauté qui s'était installée dans ses traits. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que la présence de la jeune femme était indispensable à son bonheur, le Maraudeur s'était maudit. Tomber amoureux, désirer ardemment, une jeune femme de 17 ans sa cadette, meilleure amie de son filleul, c'était tout bonnement pathétique. Dès lors, il avait décidé de prendre ses distances, voyageant autant que faire se peut, essayant de la chasser de son esprit. Toutefois, jusque-là, c'était un échec cuisant. Il suffisait qu'il franchisse le pas de la porte pour que son cœur s'emballe, rien qu'à savoir qu'elle serait là quelque part.

Rien que ce matin, en entrant dans la maison, il avait nourrit un désir violent de la serrer contre lui et ne plus la lâcher. Il était mordu, comme on le dirait d'un adolescent.

-Enfin réveillé ? Retentit la voix d'Harry derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il se retourna, souriant à son filleul.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-D'après Hermione ça fait deux heures, je venais te réveiller. On va manger.

-J'arrive alors.

S'extirpant du canapé, il remarqua qu'on l'avait recouvert et songea que ça ne pouvait être que la jeune femme, puisque son livre n'était plus entre ses mains non plus. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où un délicieux parfum s'échappait et venait chatouiller ses narines.

-La belle au bois dormant se joint à nous ? Le taquina Drago.

-On a fini son gros dodo ? Rajouta Ron, couvert par les rires d'Harry.

-Laissez le tranquille, les garçons ! Les prévint Hermione, la voix sévère.

Elle s'approchait avec un plat tout droit sorti du four et le posa sur la table. Sirius sourit en voyant son plat préféré.

-Mmmh, médaillon d'agneau et baies roses, tu es une perle Mya !

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir après ton long voyage !

-Dis plutôt que tu voulais te racheter parce que tu n'avais pas fait de Brownies ce matin ! Ricana Ron

-Il y a peut-être de ça aussi, grogna-t-elle en repartant chercher son plat de pâtes gratinées.

-Peu importe la raison, merci beaucoup ! On attaque ?

-A toi l'honneur, Parrain !

Alors qu'il servait copieusement les assiettes de viande, Hermione servait les féculents.

-C'est trop bon ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry après deux bouchées.

-Ça vous plait ?

-Tu es un génie de la cuisine Herm !

-Merci ! Et vous deux ? Ça vous va aussi ?

-Personne cuisine comme toi, la complimenta Drago.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, attendant son commentaire. Il semblait être perdu ailleurs et tout à coup, il se leva, fonça sur elle et lui embrassa les deux joues.

-Merci Mya, j'ai vu le paradis là !

Surprise, la brune rougit et éclata de rire, accompagnée par les garçons.

-C'était enthousiaste au moins ! Commenta le Survivant.

-Dis donc toi, Ginny ne devait pas être avec nous ce soir ?

-Si, soupira le brun, mais elle avait un contre temps, elle viendra un autre jour.

-Tout va bien entre vous ? Demanda Ron.

-Ou..Oui, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla son meilleur ami, dont les oreilles étaient devenues rouges.

-Dites, ça vous tenterais pas un match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine ? Blaise a des places pour nous, intervint Drago, qu'Harry remercia d'un sourire.

-Oh si ! Dis-lui de compter sur nous ! Il en a une pour Georges ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je vais le prévenir !

Ron se leva aussitôt, renversant son verre au passage et fila chercher du parchemin pour écrire à son frère ainé. Hermione pour sa part soupira, le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment son sport de prédilection et rien qu'à penser à la hauteur du stade, elle tremblait déjà.

-Quel jour c'est, Drago ? S'enquit Sirius, qui avait remarqué la mine défaite de la brune.

-Lundi soir.

-Ce sera sans moi, malheureusement. J'ai des projets ce soir-là.

-Tes projets sont blondes avec de très longues jambes ? Ricana le blond.

-Pas exactement, mais dans ce goût-là en tout cas.

Tout en parlant, il n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione qui c'était levée pour débarrasser les assiettes. Lui tournant le dos, elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux la sonder mais cela n'avait pas échappés aux deux garçons qui échangèrent un regard entendu. Bien sûr, tous dans la maison avait compris l'attirance qui régnait entre Sirius et Hermione, tous sauf les intéressés. Sans insister plus que ça, ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et demandèrent à l'ancienne Gryffondor si elle serait de la partie.

-Non merci les garçons, le Quidditch, très peu pour moi.

-Tu es sûre ? Ce sera sympa.

-Non, vraiment, faites profiter la place à quelqu'un qui aime vraiment ça. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ginny, Harry ?

-Oh, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra tu sais, elle a beaucoup d'excuses pour ne pas me voir en ce moment.

-Je n'ai pas insisté devant Ron, mais tu es sûr que ça va avec elle ?

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop, rougit à nouveau le brun, c'est…confus.

-Confus ? Pour elle ou pour toi ?

-Pour moi, je…Je ne suis pas sûre que Gin puisse…Enfin je l'aime, je l'adore vous le savez tous mais…Parfois…Je…Je me demande si elle peut…Enfin si on peut être heureux ensemble, vraiment.

Le mal qu'avait le jeune homme à s'exprimer ne laissa aucun doute à son parrain qu'il cachait quelque chose, il se promit d'en parler avec lui dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

-Ca avait l'air d'aller, pourtant.

-Oui, on passe de bons moments ensemble, on rit, on a pleins de points communs mais notre relation ressemble plus à une relation amicale parfois, c'est assez bizarre.

-Tu veux dire que tu la vois comme ta pote ? Demanda Drago.

-Peut-être bien, oui… Raah j'en sais rien, c'est compliqué !

-Tu devrais en parler avec elle, c'est la seule qui peut t'aider, dit sagement Hermione.

-Tu as raison, je le ferais.

Ils se sourirent, complices et malgré lui, Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. Ce genre de sourire était rare chez elle, il aurait bien aimé qu'il s'adresse à elle.

-Bon, les garçons, je vous adore mais j'ai une longue journée demain moi ! Je vous dis bonne nuit !

-Déjà ? Mais tu te couches avec les poules toi !

-Sirius, tu devrais savoir qu'en temps de stage, Hermione est pire qu'une poule !

-Merci Drago, la comparaison est flatteuse ! Grogna le concernée.

-Mais tu es une très jolie poule, princesse ! Rit-il en se levant et se collant à son dos pour un câlin.

-Tu crois m'avoir comme ça, Malefoy ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Hein dis ? Tu le sais ?

Tout en parlant, il frottait son nez contre son cou à la manière d'un chiot, la faisant éclater de rire.

-Mais oui, mon petit Dragon, je le sais bien ! Allez, lâche-moi !

-Nion ! Cria-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

-Drago, tu te conduis comme un enfant de deux ans là !

-Et alors ?

-Alors tu es à peine ridicule ! Ricana Harry.

-Je te merde, Potter !

Puis lâchant Hermione, il lui posa un bisou papillon sur la joue et retourna s'asseoir avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, tandis que les deux autres étaient hilares.

-Maintenant que la crise est passée, bonne nuit les garçons !

Elle fit le tour de la table, claquant un bisou à chacun d'entre eux avant de filer au salon pour embrasser Ron, qui s'était installé devant la télé après son courrier. Ils avaient tous été un peu sceptique quand Hermione et Harry l'avait apportée à la maison, tout comme avec internet et le téléphone d'ailleurs mais si ces deux-là n'était pas très demandés, la télévision en revanche était la favorite de tous. Ils aimaient regardés un film le soir, tous affalés dans le canapé en grignotant, c'était amusant et convivial.

Après qu'Hermione soit montée se coucher, les garçons entamèrent la dernière bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Sirius avait remonté de sa cave. Ron se joint à eux et ils entamèrent une conversation qu'Hermione aurait grandement désapprouvée.

-Donc, disait Ron, elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas de relation sérieuse et qu'un petit coup vite fait dans l'ascenseur, ça lui convient parfaitement !

-Et tu lui as dit… ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Enfin Drago, qui aurait dit non ?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

-Bon…Mettons que je n'ai rien dit alors, ajouta Ron en constatant leur air dubitatif, provoquant un grand éclat de rire.

-Et toi Drago, plus personne dans ta vie ?

-Oh non ! Merci mais j'ai eu assez de galère comme ça !

Le jeune blond, qui avait été un coureur invétéré tout au long de leur scolarité, n'avait ramené personne et n'était sorti avec personne depuis longtemps, son intérêt pour les nuits sans lendemain semblant s'être tari avec le temps. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'aspirer à une vie avec femme et enfant.

-Je ne comprends pas comment on peut renoncer aux femmes ! S'exclama Ron.

-Normal, tu n'as pas encore atteint le niveau où rien que leurs voies t'exaspèrent !

-Je dirais à Hermione que tu as dit ça ! Rit Harry.

\- Herm ce n'est pas pareil, c'est…

-Notre meilleure amie ?

-Notre sœur ?

-Ouai, tout ça à la fois je crois !

-Enfin, sauf pour Sirius, sourit le roux, narquois.

Le Maraudeur, resté silencieux jusque-là, sortit brusquement de ses pensées – peuplées de jeunes brunes – et releva la tête vers eux.

-Quoi ?

-On disait qu'Hermione était une sœur pour nous tous, sauf pour toi bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin oui, elle ne pourrait pas être ma sœur, elle est trop jeune c'est vrai.

-Je pense que Ron parlait plutôt de ton amour éperdu pour elle, rit son filleul.

-Ex…Excusez…Quoi ? Pardon ? Bafouilla le plus âgé.

Les trois autres le regardaient en souriant alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi !

-Non, pas du tout.

-Sirius, je t'en prie, on sait tous que si tu voyages c'est pour échapper à tes sentiments !

-Mais…Comment…

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a vu ? S'inquiéta-t-il, cessant par la même occasion de nier l'évidence.

-Non, elle je ne pense pas, quoique ça ne la dérangerai pas à mon avis.

-Comment ça ?!

-Tu pensais que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques peut être ?

-Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses l'évidence qu'elle n'est pas là, mon cher parrain.

-Mais…Comment ça peut ne pas vous déranger ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, toi ?

Harry regarda son parrain, surprit de sa virulence. Les déranger ? Lui en parler ? Et soudain, il comprit, il vit dans le regard de l'homme tout ce qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

-Sirius, dit-il doucement, tout le monde se fout de la différence d'âge, qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie et toi mon parrain, la seule chose qui nous importe – et je parle au nom de tout le monde ici mais aussi du reste de nos amis – c'est de vous voir heureux. En plus, Hermione n'a jamais eu 20 ans comme tout le monde, elle est plus mature que nous tous réunis et de ce point de vue-là, tu es son opposé absolu. Vous avez beaucoup en commun, vous êtes assoiffés de connaissance et de voyage tous les deux ! Alors arrête, arrête de te détester de l'aimer parce que la seule personne que ça dérange, c'est toi.

Les deux autres hochèrent vivement la tête, approuvant les dires du Survivant.

-Mais…Je…Enfin, si elle…

-Stop ! S'écria Drago, non ! Pas de mais, pas de je, rien du tout ! Elle ne te rejettera pas, fais nous confiance !

-Tu devrais y penser, Sirius, continua Ron, le bonheur est à porter de doigt là.

-Merci les gars, je vais cogiter là-dessus toute la nuit.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et se resservirent un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Sirius passa la nuit à cogiter, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit.

 _Et si ça pouvait réellement marcher ?_ se dit-il, les paroles de Ron résonnant dans sa tête « Le bonheur est à porter de doigt là ».

 **Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, bla bla bla, vous connaissez la chanson, impression, avis, tout ça tout ça ! :p A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur ! Désolée désolée pour ce vilain retard, examen tout ça tout ça ! (Oui parce que j'ai des examens au mois d'août, cherchez à comprendre !) Enfin, BREF, voilà le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on va parler un peu plus de Mister Drago (Grrr !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **noturgirlnextdoor**_ __ **: Trop de compliments, attention ! Mes chevilles vont en prendre un coup ) Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-là va te plaire aussi, c'est que j'ai la pression avec toi moi ! :p**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

La semaine fila à toute vitesse pour les habitants de Square Grimmault. Harry, Drago et Hermione avaient beaucoup à faire pour l'école, tout comme Ron au magasin. Sirius, qui avait finalement décidé de rester en Angleterre et de faire face à ses sentiments, avait décidé de s'engager un peu pour les autres. Les richesses de sa famille lui permettait d'être largement à l'abri pour plusieurs générations encore toutefois, las de n'être utile à personne, le maraudeur avait choisi d'intégrer différentes associations de bénévolats qui venait en aide aux enfants malades. Son choix n'était pas innocent, il savait intérieurement que cette décision plairait beaucoup à Hermione.

Et de fait, lorsqu'il l'annonça au repas le samedi soir, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou.

-Oh c'est une merveilleuse idée, Sirius ! C'est fantastique !

-Bien joué, cher parrain, sourit Harry.

Mais pas dupe pour un sous, l'ainé vit dans le sourire des trois jeunes hommes qu'ils avaient bien compris l'intention cachée.

-Et ça consiste en quoi en fait ? Demanda Ron.

-Je vais à Sainte-Mangouste deux à trois par semaine pour distraire les enfants, je vais jouer avec eux, leur faire la lecture, ce genre de choses. On est en charge d'un groupe de 5 à 10 enfants en moyenne, au début j'aurais quelqu'un avec moi et après je pourrais m'en occuper seul.

-On dirait un gamin à noël, tu as l'air emballé ! Fit remarquer Drago.

-Je me dis que c'est un bon moyen de m'investir, d'être utile à quelqu'un.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! Tu commences quand ?

-Normalement, lundi prochain.

-Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? J'y serais encore pour mon stage.

-Avec plaisir, Mya !

Une fois de plus, les trois compères sourirent.

-Bon, on débarrasse et on se fait un film ? Proposa Sirius en lançant un regard d'avertissement vers les trois jeunes hommes.

-Bonne idée !

-Herm, t'as fait à manger, on débarrasse, pose tes fesses ! Exigea Drago en lui prenant les assiettes des mains.

Elle obtempéra en riant et ils rangèrent la cuisine en deux temps trois mouvements.

\- Vous n'oubliez pas le match lundi soir, les gars ? Sirius, t'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Merci Drago mais non, j'ai d'autres projets.

-Mais oui, tes projets secrets ! Ricana Harry en jetant un regard en biais à Hermione.

-Suffit ! Siffla l'ainé dans leur direction, sans que ça ne parvienne aux oreilles de la brune.

-On regarde quoi ? Intervint Ron, une fois qu'il eut lancé le sort de vaisselle.

-Comédie ? Sourit Hermione.

-Film d'action ! Quémanda Drago

-Oh non, pas encore !

-On n'a pas vu le dernier Die Hart, Herm.

-Les gars, s'il vous plait.

Elle leur adressa une moue suppliante, les larmes dans les yeux et la lèvre tremblante, sachant que ça marcherait.

-Bon, comédie alors ! Craqua Ron, alors que les trois autres hochaient la tête.

Ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus, comme à chaque fois, toutefois le sourire qu'elle leur donna en échange valait bien ça. Elle sautilla jusqu'à eux et embrassa la joue de chacun, avant de danser jusqu'au salon pour farfouiller dans les DVD.

-Nous sommes des pantins entre ses mains, soupira Drago, le sourire en coin.

-C'est certain, renchérit Harry.

-Jamais vu une manipulatrice pareille, ajouta Ron.

-Mais reconnaissez que ça en vaut la peine… Souffla Sirius, la main posée sur le joue que la jeune femme venait d'embrasser.

-Ok, cette fois, il est cuit lui, Railla le blond.

-Perdu à tout jamais !

-Bon Sirius, on se réveille et on va au salon ! Conclut Ron en les poussant tous les trois.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait choisi une comédie française et s'apprêtait à lancer le film.

Ils s'avachirent tous dans les canapés, Harry, Ron et Drago assis dans le plus grand, laissant le plus petit à Hermione et Sirius. Ce dernier les fusilla d'ailleurs du regard en constatant le calcul mais soupira d'aise quand même lorsque les cheveux de la brune vinrent effleurer son bras alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés.

La soirée se passa dans les rires et dans une ambiance familiale. Après la comédie, ils passèrent tout de même à l'action et lancèrent le dernier Die Hart. A la moitié de l'intrigue, Hermione avait sombré, la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, tout comme Harry qui était, quant à lui, affalé les jambes sur Ron et la tête sur Drago. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs cessé de respirer à ce contact, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Une fois le film finit, les deux garçons se levèrent doucement et recouvrirent leur ami d'une couverture, incapable de le porter à l'étage. En revanche, Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre. Instinctivement, elle jeune femme gémit et crocheta ses bras autour du coup du Maraudeur, faisant grimper en flèche les pulsations de son cœur. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et la recouvrit à son tour de son édredon. Après une légère hésitation, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre, soupirant en refermant la porte.

-Elle dort toujours ? Demanda Drago dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

-Oui, et Harry ?

-Aussi, on l'a laissé là.

-Ou est Ron ?

-Dans son lit déjà.

L'ainé sourit et hocha la tête, pas plus surprit que ça. Son air changea en revenant sur Drago, le jeune homme avait une mine soucieuse et semblait attendre quelque chose, debout dans le couloir.

-Drago ?

-Hmm.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, tout va bien. Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu.

Le silence revint mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Reprit Sirius, après une minute de silence.

-Je…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase mais son air parlait pour lui.

-Viens, tu vas me raconter.

Il entraina le jeune blond dans le salon privé qui avait appartenu à Walburga Black, sa mère, et qui servait aujourd'hui de lieux de rendez-vous pour les conversations sérieuses. Une fois tous deux installés dans les fauteuils rouges – que Sirius avait fait exprès d'installer là, sachant que ça aurait rendu sa mère aussi folle que Bellatrix -, le Maraudeur incita l'autre à prendre la parole, tout en leur servant une dernière lampée de Whisky pur feu.

-Je…Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Sirius…Je ressens des trucs…Des trucs que je ne devrais pas ressentir…Qui sont…Contraire.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu…Tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

-Drago, regardes-moi. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne pour un fou ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'écoute et je ne te jugerais pas.

-Merci.

-Alors vas-y, explique moi.

-Je crois…

Le blond souffla fortement, cherchant son courage.

-Je crois que j'aime les mecs, Sirius, lâcha-t-il sombrement.

Si la nouvelle surprit le brun, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête et essaya de se montrer rassurant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Je…Je ressens une attirance…Pour un mec…Enfin je pense que c'est ça.

-C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago en revanche ne sut pas cacher sa surprise et devint encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Co…Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être observateur, Drago, sourit-t-il, ça fait un moment que je vois bien que quelque chose est bizarre entre vous.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous !

-Non, je sais mais tu as certaines réactions en sa présence, que j'avais remarqué sans savoir ce que c'était exactement, je viens de mettre toutes les pièces en place.

-Tu…Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-T'en vouloir ? T'en vouloir de quoi ?

-De ressentir tout ça, pour ton filleul en plus. Je veux dire…Tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre ?

-Non, Drago, je ne le pense pas du tout, dit Sirius très sérieusement. Ecoutes-moi bien, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu ressens et ce n'est pas ici que qui que ce soit te jugera, je ne le permettrais pas. On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime ou qui l'on désire, c'est inscrit en nous.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles, plaisanta le blond.

-…Oui, souffla-t-il, je le sais. Ce n'est un secret pour plus personne aujourd'hui, sauf elle. Vous aviez raison, je l'aime, j'en deviens fou mais même si c'est improbable, ça n'a aucun caractère mauvais. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, je le reconnais mais ça en vaut parfois vraiment la peine.

-C'est encore différent, ça n'est pas si improbable, elle ressent la même chose que toi et hormis la différence d'âge, vous êtes un couple « traditionnelle » mais…Moi, enfin Harry et moi, ce serait ridicule…Et il est avec Ginny, il ne peut pas m'aimer.

-Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne connais pas les sentiments d'Harry mais la situation avec Ginny à l'air plus que précaire, ne compte pas leur couple comme un obstacle. Je ne veux pas le voir malheureux mais il faut être réaliste, ce couple-là est mort. Je pense que de toute façon, tu devrais lui en parler.

-T'es fou ?!

-Peut être bien mais je sais d'expérience que le garder pour soi est pire que tout, même dans ce genre de cas.

-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à Herm alors ?

-Parce que j'ai beau avoir été à Gryffondor, je suis un lâche quand il s'agit de sentiment. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dit à quelqu'un que je l'aimais.

-Tu devrais, ça te ferait du bien et à elle aussi.

-Peut être…

-Tu disais que c'était il y a longtemps, à qui c'était la dernière fois ?

Le regard de l'ainé se voila quelque peu et il soupira longuement avant de répondre.

-Je vais te raconter quelque chose, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais peut être que ça t'aidera aussi, sauf qu'il faut que tu le gardes pour toi.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme, il poursuivit

-Il y a…une vingtaine d'années à peu près, lorsque j'étais dans ma dernière année à Poudlard, je me suis mis à ressentir de la jalousie envers Lily. Je l'adorais, elle était mon amie et une jeune femme pleine d'esprit mais elle était aussi la petite-amie de James. Mon James, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Nous qui avions tout partagés depuis nos 11 ans, voilà que je devais le partager avec elle à présent. Par moment, je le vivais mal. Quand on sortait des cours, il courrait la retrouver et moi je restais seul. Au bout de quelques semaines de ce rythme, j'ai commencé à être triste tout le temps – même si je le cachais bien – et à les éviter tout simplement. Je m'étais rendu compte que ce que je ressentais n'était pas normal, je jalousais Lily, je me languissais de James…Mais je n'aimais pas les garçons, au contraire j'avais bien assez de conquête féminines et je savais que j'aimais les femmes, réellement. J'ai pensé que le problème venait parce que c'était lui, nous avions partagés tellement que je devais m'être perdu dans mes sentiments et que j'avais perdu la frontière entre l'amour et l'amitié.

Il marqua une pause dans son récit, perdu dans ses souvenirs et il eut un drôle de sourire dont Drago ne comprit pas bien le sens.

-Sauf que bien sûr, ça ne lui a pas plu que je l'évite à James, reprit-il. A chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, j'étais ailleurs, avec tout un tas de prétextes. Le soir je m'échappais pour ne pas rester avec lui, demandant à Lunard de faire passer le message, mais un jour…Il a débarqué comme une furie dans la Tour d'Astronomie, j'avais raté l'entrainement de Quidditch pour la troisième fois et il en avait vraiment assez. Il était rouge d'avoir couru et de colère mais il n'a pas repris son souffle et il a commencé à hurler, disant que si j'avais un problème il était temps de le dire et qu'il en avait assez que je l'évite, alors si en plus je mettais l'équipe en danger c'était le bouquet. Quand il a eu fini, je n'ai rien dit. Je me souviens, j'étais appuyé sur la rambarde de la tour, dos à lui et je n'ai rien dit, le silence s'est installé pendant…une ou deux minutes et puis je l'ai senti approcher, il m'a mis une main dans le dos et m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait.

« Je suis désolé, James. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. »

« Explique-moi »

Je crois que j'étais épuisé de cette ambiance parce que j'ai vidé mon sac, je lui ai tout dis. Quand j'ai eu fini, il me regardait bizarrement.

« Je suis désolé » Ai-je répété.

Puis il a souri et il s'est penché vers moi. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il a fait…Il m'a tout naturellement embrassé, réellement embrassé, comme on embrasse la femme de sa vie. Quand il m'a relâché, il souriait toujours.

« Alors, Gay ou pas ? » J'ai hoché négativement la tête, certain que non. James embrassait bien mais pas au point de me faire oublier les femmes. Il a ri doucement et il m'a dit « Parfait. Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien, je le dirais pas deux fois : Je t'aime, Sir. T'es mon meilleur ami et putain tu me manques là. Etre avec Lily c'est top mais ça n'a pas de sens si je ne peux pas le partager avec toi. »

J'étais ému, pour une fois. « Moi aussi je t'aime, Cornedrue ». Les choses étaient revenues à la normale, j'étais rassuré. On est descendu jouer une partie de Quidditch illégale et on a ri comme des gamins, ça été un des meilleurs moments de ma vie et la dernière fois que j'ai échangé sincèrement ces mots-là avec quelqu'un.

Sirius releva la tête vers Drago qui buvait ses paroles. Ses yeux étaient un peu embués au souvenir de son meilleur ami.

-Il doit beaucoup te manquer, souffla le Serpentard.

-Tous les jours. Lily aussi, même si ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

-Ne le sois pas. Je vous ai vous, j'ai Harry et…

-Hermione ?

Le sourire narquois du blond était réapparu et l'ainé le foudroya du regard.

-Oui, Hermione aussi. Et Lunard, et Tonks, je ne suis pas seul.

-Mais tu pourrais peut être envisagé de faire ta vie maintenant, non ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Et bien, femme, enfant et tout le tralala.

-Quelle femme voudrait d'un ancien détenu au comportement détraqué ?

Il regretta sa question au moment où elle quitta ses lèvres, sachant par avance que l'autre allait énoncer quelque chose auquel il refusait obstinément de croire.

-Hermione, assena en effet Drago.

-Vous savez tous les trois qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous.

-Non, tu te persuades que c'est ça, nous on te dit qu'elle n'attend que toi.

-Mais…

-Et je suis certain que si tu as décidé de rester, c'est parce que tu le sais aussi mais que tu refuses de l'admettre.

-Ce serait ridicule enfin ! Elle a 20 ans de moins que moi, elle est la meilleure amie d'Harry, comment pourrais-je envisager quoi que ce soit ?

-En fait, dit Drago en se levant, elle a 17 ans de moins que toi et l'idée de te voir avec elle n'a pas l'air de déranger Harry.

L'ainé ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma aussitôt, à court d'arguments.

-Merci pour tout, Sirius. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, vraiment. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

-N'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin, je suis là pour ça aussi. Bonne nuit Drago.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, le blond se retourna une dernière fois.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant le Maraudeur à ses réflexions. Celui-ci, qui n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec l'interrupteur de ses espoirs, se remit à songer à la jeune femme, à la façon dont elle était avec lui. Était-il autorisé à envisager un avenir avec elle ? Elle méritait et voudrait sans doute mieux…

Il soupira longuement et s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Drago était descendu se chercher à boire, quelque chose de plus frais et de moins sec que du Whisky. Il avalait la dernière gorgée lorsqu'il entendit remuer dans la pièce à côté. Se souvenant qu'ils y avaient laissé l'objet de ses pensées, il s'approcha à pas de loup pour voir s'il dormait. Seule sa respiration troublait le silence et, sans le voir de là où il était, Drago devina les traits apaisés de son visage. Il retourna vers sa chambre aussi calmement qu'il était venu et ne vit donc pas les deux émeraudes qui se posèrent sur l'endroit où il se tenait moins de dix secondes avant. Dans le noir, le brun soupira bruyamment alors que dans sa tête, l'image d'une rousse se superposait à l'image d'un blond.

 **Voilààà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, avec la promesse d'être plus à jour dans la publication ! Bisouuus !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Bon, bon, bon, il marque une avancée dans l'histoire, du coup j'étais nerveuse à l'écriture alors si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à partager :p J'aurais peut-être du le préciser au départ mais ce ne sera pas une fiction très longue, j'avais envie d'un morceau de vie entre tous ses personnages :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Noturgirlnextdoor**_ **: The one, comme toujours :p Alors non, ce n'était pas moi, au contraire j'aime assez bien lire les Drarry (Attention, je vais me vexer si tu me confonds :p) Mais je suis au comble de la joie si ça te rend heureuse, c'était le but :p Merci pour tes Review, elles me font toujours très plaisir !**

 _ **Deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune**_ **: Merci beaucoup pour cette belle Review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je prévois oui, quelque chose pour Ronnie mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne s'appellera pas Lavande, elle me sort de partout celle-là ! :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 _ **brigitte26**_ **: Merci pour ta Review ! :D Voilà la suite !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci pour la Review, je te laisse à la suite :p**

La fin du week-end se passa dans le calme pour les habitants du Square. Drago et Ron avaient passés leur dimanche à jouer au Quidditch, alors que Sirius avaient bricolés sa nouvelle moto dans le jardin, près d'Hermione qui avait travaillé sur son rapport de stage au soleil de l'été. Harry, quant à lui, avait encore des plans à finir pour son dernier projet.

Le lundi matin en revanche, ce fut la course. Tous avaient un millier de chose à faire et les réveils sonnèrent tôt dans toute la maison.

-On se retrouve direct au stade les gars ? Demanda Ron en attrapant son sac, prêt à partir vers le magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley.

-Ok pour moi.

-Je serais peut-être en retard, j'ai un cours sur les effets des potions noires.

-On gardera ta place alors ! Je dois y aller, à ce soir !

Aussitôt, le roux sortit de la maison et transplana.

-Je peux t'attendre ce soir si tu veux, genre à l'entrée du stade, proposa doucement Harry en enfilant son pull.

Il ne regardait pas le blond, sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de lui depuis le samedi soir. Il se souvenait de sa présence, au-dessus de lui et du petit quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui avait semblé…Troublant, sans compter le fait qu'il était dans ses pensées de plus en plus souvent, son visage se superposant à celui de Ginny en permanence.

-Oh ne te dérange pas, je me débrouillerais ! Sourit le blond, parfaitement à l'aise de toute vraisemblance. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates le début du match.

-Tu penses arriver si tard ?

-Non, normalement pas mais on ne sait jamais.

-D'accord, comme tu veux. On se tient au courant ?

-D'accord, répondit Drago en ouvrant la porte à son tour, sac de cours sur l'épaule. Allez, à ce soir ! Au revoir, Herm ! Cria-t-il ensuite.

Une tornade brune déboula aussitôt de la cuisine et l'embrassa prestement sur la joue.

-A demain, mon Dragon ! Soyez tous prudent ce soir !

-Promis !

Il sortit de la maison, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls.

-Sirius est levé ?

-Oui, il déjeune.

-Tu l'embrasses pour moi ? Je file aussi.

-D'accord, sois prudent aussi !

-Promis petite sœur.

Elle sourit en entendant ces mots. Morgane qu'elle aimait ces trois garçons ! Harry était son frère, un morceau d'elle, tout comme Ron même s'ils aimaient entrer en conflit tous les deux. Quant à Drago, il était son confident, ils avaient une complicité presque mystique. Elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait en le regardant et vice-versa.

Une fois que tous furent partis, elle retourna à la cuisine.

-Ils sont partis ? Sourit Sirius, attablé devant les œufs qu'Hermione lui avait faits.

-Oui, Harry t'embrasse.

-Ah ?

-On ne les verra pas avant demain, ils vont directement au match ce soir.

-Oh oui ! Zut, j'aurais dû lui dire au revoir alors !

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as des projets ce soir, c'est ça ?

Bien qu'elle ait fait attention à ne pas changer de ton, Hermione ne put empêcher son ventre de se tordre à l'idée qu'il passe la soirée avec une femme.

-Non, finalement c'est tombé à l'eau, improvisa le Maraudeur, je reste ici.

Il se souvenait avoir invoqué ce prétexte pour ne pas aller au match, pensant qu'ils auraient tous oubliés d'ici là, mais la jeune femme semblait s'en rappeler et il n'avait aucune envie de lui que c'était pour elle qu'il était resté, espérant passer une soirée seuls tous les deux.

-Oh, dommage ! Pas trop déçu ?

-Non, non, au contraire. Une soirée calme me fera du bien.

Elle hocha la tête doucement en souriant.

-Et toi, tu prévois quelque chose ce soir ? Reprit-il.

Elle n'avait rien mentionné et il espérait qu'elle serait bien là.

-Non, rien. Je reste ici.

-Et si j'en profitais pour te faire à manger ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ce serait sympa.

-Avec plaisir alors.

Le silence se réinstalla mais dans la tête des deux, leurs cœurs résonnaient fort. Ils allaient passer la soirée tous les deux, seuls dans la maison. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, en général au moins un des garçons étaient là ou c'était lui qui était absent. Bien sûr, c'était arrivé qu'il se retrouve pour manger en ville à deux ou qu'ils aillent faire les courses mais jamais ils n'avaient été seuls au Square. Pour une fois, Sirius se laissa aller à penser que c'était possible, qu'il pouvait avoir ses chances. Ses pensées trouvaient échos dans celles d'Hermione, nerveuse et impatiente d'être au soir.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard.

-Dernière semaine de stage ?

-Oui ! Ca va me manquer après.

-J'imagine.

-Tu as ton premier groupe aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! J'ai hâte mais je suis nerveux quand même.

-Ne t'en fais, ils vont t'adorer ! Passe me voir si tu as le temps, tu me raconteras.

-D'accord.

Elle avala son café, engloutit sa dernière tartine avant d'attraper son sac au vol, de claquer un bisou sur la joue du Maraudeur et fila en lui criant :

-Bonne journée, à ce soir.

Il rit de son empressement, la trouvant adorablement attendrissante. Sa journée à lui ne commençait que dans une grosse heure, il finit donc son déjeuner tranquillement avant de filer sous la douche. Même si son esprit était focalisé sur le soir, il était impatient de rencontrer tous ses petits bouts et de les aider comme il le pouvait.

Fort heureusement pour eux, la journée fut chargée et ils ne la virent pas passer. Hermione avait enchainé les visites avec son maitre de stages, le suivant partout dans l'hôpital. Elle aimait s'y trouver, elle s'y sentait à sa place et le médecin qui l'avait pris sous son aile ne cessait de complimenter son sérieux et son travail, lui assurant qu'elle ferait un très bon médecin un jour et qu'il serait ravi de l'avoir sous ses ordres. De son côté, Sirius fit grande impression auprès des enfants et finis la journée seul avec eux, à leur raconter des histoires toute droit sortie de son imagination. Son air clown naturel avait fait merveille et il dû promettre de revenir les voir très vite pour que les petits malades le laissent rentrer chez lui.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément honnête, Monsieur Black, on ne trompe pas les enfants et ils vous ont adoptés. Lui avait-dit Madame Lincoln, sa « chef » à la fin de la journée.

Il avait souri et l'avait remercié chaleureusement de son accueil et de lui avoir permis de faire ses preuves. Ensuite, il transplana vers le Square, impatient.

-Hermione ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il songea qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore rentrée. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ses horaires au matin, pensant la croiser dans la journée mais celle-ci avait été tellement remplie qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer la voir. Il profita d'un peu de temps pour se doucher et se changer avant de se mettre aux fourneaux.

La jeune femme fit son apparition environ vingt minutes après qu'il ait mis son rôti au four et le trouva devant ce qui ressemblait à un gratin de pomme de terre, affublé d'un tablier noir « I'm sexy and I Know it ».

-Bonsoir, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle !

-Tu sais que ton tablier te donne l'air de Molly ? Rit-elle.

-Elle ne porterait jamais ce tablier ! S'esclaffa-t-il à son tour, d'ailleurs…Il est à toi ?

-Non, à Drago. Ron le lui a offert en disant qu'il irait bien avec son attitude narcissique.

-Voilà qui ressemble bien à Ron ! Tu veux un verre ?

-Je veux bien mais après, je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche.

-A ton aise.

Elle grimpa les quelques marches, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle fonça dans la douche, se lava les cheveux en deux temps trois mouvements et sauta prestement dans la tenue qu'elle avait préparé mentalement durant les dix dernières minutes. Il fallait qu'elle soit décontractée mais élégante, elle opta donc pour son jean noir et son top carmin qui lui donnait un air de diablesse-Aphrodite. Elle laissa ses cheveux mouillés sur ses épaules – sachant qu'avec ses soins, ils seraient ondulés une fois secs – et ce maquilla légèrement pour rehausser son regard. Après avoir vérifié que tout s'accordait dans son miroir, elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Sirius.

Ce dernier eut un temps d'arrêt en la voyant apparaître, elle paraissait si…Sauvage. Sa tenue, pourtant classique, lui allait comme une seconde peau et ses cheveux mouillés et ses pieds nus lui donnait un air naturel. Hermione à l'état pure, comme il l'aimait.

-Tu es très jolie.

-Oh ! Merci, c'est enfilé vite fait, rougit-elle.

-Ca n'en est pas moins joli.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se transformer en tomate.

-Tu peux nous servir deux verres de vins.

-D'accord. Rouge ou blanc ?

-Rouge, je prévois de la viande.

-Ca sent très bon.

-Espérons que ça le soit aussi ! Rit-il.

Elle leur servit un verre à chacun et attendit que Sirius ait fini de régler le four.

-C'est bon, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, il ne reste qu'à attendre !

Il attrapa le verre qu'elle lui tendait, la remerciant au passage.

-On va s'installer au salon en attendant que ce soit prêt ?

-Je te suis.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, leurs verres dans les mains.

-Alors, ta journée ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius.

-Bien remplie ! On n'a pas cessé de courir aujourd'hui, mais dans l'ensemble c'était bien. Mon maitre de stage m'a félicitée et il a dit qu'il serait ravi d'avoir un médecin comme moi dans son service.

-Beau compliment.

-Je trouvais aussi ! Et puis j'ai vu une petite fille atteinte d'un long cancer repartir chez elle, c'était émouvant et ça m'a rappelé qu'il y avait de belles choses dans la vie d'un médecin. Parfois, quand je vois trop de choses tristes, je l'oublie un peu.

-Ce n'est pas un métier facile en tout cas, j'ai pu le constater en seulement une journée.

-C'est vrai ça, comment s'est passée la tienne de journée ? J'étais surprise de ne pas te voir !

-J'ai été tellement pris que j'ai oublié, je suis désolé.

-Oh aucun souci ! Mais raconte-moi !

-C'était très chouette ! Les enfants ont une véritable reconnaissance pour les gens qui viennent, ils te rendent au centuple ce que tu leur donnes. Apparemment, j'ai bien plu ! On a rit et Madame Lincoln, la dame qui gère l'association, était ravie. D'après elle, je suis fait pour ça.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es un vrai personnage de dessin-animé ! Rit la brune.

-Tu trouves ?

-Bien sûr ! Enfin Sirius, regardes-toi, tu es drôle, plein d'attention et tu as un si grand cœur !

Sans le contrôler, l'ainé rosit un peu sous tous ces compliments, peu habitués à en recevoir.

-Merci Mya, ça me touche.

-C'est sincère.

Ils se sourirent, tous les deux ravis d'être là en cet instant précis. Tout à coup, Sirius se baissa vers Hermione et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Soudain galvanisé par leur proximité, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et avant qu'elle n'ait pu maitriser son geste, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius. Surpris, il mit une seconde à réagir mais, retrouvant tous ses moyens, il répondit à son baiser d'une douceur exquise. C'était une caresse plus qu'une étreinte mais la volupté les entouraient déjà, cet instant avait été trop attendus des deux. Au bout d'une minute, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Aussitôt, Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et se couvrit la bouche de sa main avant de se confondre en excuse.

-Oh pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Sirius, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Tu vas penser que je suis folle, vraiment je suis désolée, je n'ai pas maitrisé ce que je faisais mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pl…

-Chut ! Ordonna-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne dis pas ça.

-Mais je…

-Non, Hermione s'il te plait.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler maintenant, elle avait entamé le geste, c'était le moment. Et de toute façon maintenant, il était trop tard.

-Ecoutes, reprit-il, tu as le droit de considérer ça comme un geste inconsidéré qui est à oublier si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas mais ce ne sera pas mon cas.

Surprise, la jeune femme, qui avait baissé la tête, releva les yeux vers lui. Plongeant dans ses orbes grises, elle y trouva passion, fougue et…Amour.

-C'est vrai, continua-t-il doucement, je rêvais de cet instant depuis des mois. Je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier, ni de faire comme s'il n'était pas arrivé mais si tu le souhaites, je le ferais. Ce sera comme tu veux.

-Tu…Tu es sérieux ? Murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Oui, très sérieux. Mya, je t'ai dans ma tête depuis longtemps mais je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que je n'ai rien à offrir à une jeune femme tel que toi, je traine plus de casseroles que d'avenir, j'ai trop d'années de plus et je sais que s'affic…

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui le fit taire mais la technique fut différente. Elle avait replongé sur ses lèvres, laissant la passion prendre le pas sur la douceur précédente. Leurs bouches entamèrent un balai endiablé, leur faisant perdre pied avec la réalité. Savourant cette sensation de plénitude qui les envahissaient, ils laissèrent leurs langues se mêler et lutter pour le pouvoir. Sans le réaliser, il s'était appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, ses bras enserrant Hermione alors qu'elle était à moitié sur ses genoux, les mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ne dis plus jamais autant de conneries, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent.

-Bien Madame, rit-il.

-Tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Ça me va ?

-Ça te va ?

-Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? Ricana-t-elle

-Que veux-tu, Hermione ?

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Regardes-toi enfin, et regardes-moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir.

-C'est ta façon de me repousser ?

-Non, c'est une réalité. Soyons honnête, je n'aspire qu'à te garder avec moi comme ça, tel qu'on est là maintenant mais je ne veux pas te tromper non plus, tu as le droit de savoir que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir.

-Tu ne cesses de le répéter mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce « pas grand-chose » ?

-Comment ça ?

-Au lieu de me dire ce que tu ne peux pas m'offrir, dis-moi ce que tu peux m'offrir.

-Ma fortune ?

-Sirius !

-Je plaisantais.

-Je n'en veux pas, de toute façon.

-Je le sais, je te connais Mya.

Ils se sourirent doucement et elle l'interrogea du regard, attendant toujours sa réponse.

-Je…Je crains n'avoir que mon cœur à t'offrir actuellement, dit-il doucement, se révélant avec prudence. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer non plus.

Mais elle ne parut pas effrayer, bien au contraire. Elle sourit plus fort encore et se pencha vers lui. Posant un chaste baiser sur le coin de sa lèvre, elle chuchota :

-Je ne veux rien de plus.

Il la serra dans ses bras, sa tête glissant dans son cou.

-Alors c'est parfait.

-Il semblerait, oui.

Leurs lèvres allaient une fois de plus se rejoindre lorsqu'une sonnerie d'alarme retentit derrière eux, depuis la cuisine où s'échappait beaucoup de fumée. Echangeant un regard de panique, ils bondirent du canapé et coururent jusque-là. Dans la pièce, il était impossible d'y voir à trente centimètres, tout était enfumé. A l'aveuglette, Sirius attrapa les maniques et ouvrit le four, tachant d'en sortir son rôti et son gratin. De son côté, Hermione ouvrait les fenêtres pour évacuer l'air irrespirable.

-Je crois que notre diner est foutu, grommela Sirius, en constatant qu'il ne savait plus distinguer le rôti du gratin tant ils étaient cramés l'un et l'autre.

En s'approchant de lui, Hermione eut un fou rire incontrôlé en voyant la tête de leur dîner mais le regard de le maraudeur lui adressa la calma.

-Désolée, Sirius, c'était nerveux.

-Ca m'énerve ! Je voulais te faire à manger…

-C'est de ma faute, je t'ai distrais de ta cuisine.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de l'homme qui repensait à leurs derniers instants.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'ai adoré ta distraction.

Elle rit de bon cœur alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui. Instinctivement, il noua ses bras autour de son bassin.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le dîner, on va commander quelque chose.

-Hum…

-Et puis, minauda-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à le frôler, tu pourras me refaire à manger une autre fois, je suis certain que nous aurons d'autre occasion.

-Bien sûr qu'on en aura, sourit-il.

-Bon, que fait-on maintenant ?

-On commande à manger et on se met un film ? Proposa-t-il.

La moue de la jeune femme le prit de cours, elle n'attendait manifestement pas ce genre de réponse.

-Je parlais de nous deux, Sirius.

-Oh…Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

-Et toi ?

-Concrètement, je voudrais être avec toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il poursuivit.

-Te serrer dans mes bras.

Elle aimait son étreinte, elle était chaude et protectrice.

-Te faire des bisous dans le coup.

Elle rit sous la chatouille de son souffle.

-T'embrasser.

Elle sentit le désir monter en elle avec force alors qu'il capturait ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'embrassait, c'était plus fort que la fois précédente. Elle ne se rassasiait pas de ses baisers.

-Ça te conviendrait ? Demanda-t-il, narquois, en la relâchant.

Il la sentait fébrile dans ses bras, prête à tout lui donner dans ces moment-là. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il était dans le même état, bien qu'il le cache mieux. L'expérience….

-Oui, ça me semble bien, souffla-t-elle.

Il rit avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Mya, tu sais…J'ai déjà tellement à trainer, il faut que tu saches que je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ce qu'un homme de ton âge…

-Chut ! Je ne veux même pas en parler ! Sirius, tu me connais. Ai-je jamais fait quelque chose sans savoir où je mettais les pieds ? T'ai-je déjà donné l'impression d'être irréfléchie ou impulsive ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je te connais, je connais ton passé et tes cicatrices, je vis avec toi depuis assez longtemps pour connaître tes qualités et tes défauts, alors fais-moi confiance, je sais dans quoi je m'embarque.

Il hocha la tête, quelque peu rassuré.

-On pourrait peut-être commander à manger maintenant ? Je meurs de faim.

-Chinois ? Proposa-t-il en retrouvant la parole.

-Parfait.

-Je vais chercher le menu.

Moins de trente minute plus tard, ils étaient affalés dans le divan, l'un contre l'autre, avalant les derniers morceaux de Wan-tan fris tout en regardant une comédie romantique qu'Hermione avait supplié Sirius de mettre, jurant qu'elle en valait la peine. L'usage de sa moue de supplication fit son effet, comme à chaque fois et il abdiqua. Mais, alors que l'héroïne du film semblait être au bord du gouffre après le départ de l'amour de sa vie, Hermione elle se sentait proche du paradis. Sirius avait posé son bras autour d'elle, sa tête appuyant sur le haut de son torse, et il jouait du bout des doigts avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Pour tout l'or du monde, elle n'aurait changé de place. Et une fois de plus, ses pensées trouvèrent échos dans la tête du Maraudeur.

 **Voilàààààà ! Petit chapitre tout romantique ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite ! BISOUUUS !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, je suis totalement parjure sur ce coup-là, je vous avais promis des publications régulières ! Vous avez le droit de me flageller pour ce manquement ! SINON**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après tout ce temps (Examens, rentrée, etc etc…Vive la vie !), je publie le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :D Bon, un avantage, c'est que maintenant que je suis remise dedans, je vais vous envoyer les chapitres à la suite les uns des autres !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoo**_ **r : Depuis le temps, tu dois me détester et ne plus me considéré comme ton auteur préféré :( Après, je prends quand même l'énorme compliment ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et rattraper un peu mon absence !**

 _ **brigitte26 :**_ **Merci pour la Review ! Pour Harry, il va falloir attendre encore un peu :p**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: La suite a pris un peu de retard mais elle est là :( Merci pour ta Review !**

 _ **AngeLunaBlack**_ **: Wouah ! Merci pour ta Review et tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour Harry et Drago, ne t'en fais pas, ça va prendre du temps :p Ron j'ai pas encore pris de décision réellement…Mais c'est vrai qu'il mérite un peu d'amour aussi ! Je vais envisager ça pour la suite :D**

Le reste de la semaine passa, rythmée par les cours et les instants de rires. Toutefois, certaines choses avaient changées. Sirius et Hermione était à présent ensemble, bien qu'ils ne l'aient encore révélé à personne. Lorsque les garçons étaient rentrés après le match, ils étaient déjà partis se coucher chacun de leur côté, ne laissant ainsi rien soupçonner aux trois compères. Toutefois, Hermione s'était glissée discrètement dans la chambre du maraudeur au petit matin pour voir avec lui ce qu'ils allaient faire. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder un peu le secret, se laissant le temps de se découvrir. Ils agissaient donc avec le plus grand naturel, profitant de chaque instant seul pour se câliner et attendant la nuit pour se rejoindre dans la chambre de l'autre. Le côté clandestin leur plaisait un peu, ils riaient sous cape à chaque fois que leurs amis essayaient de leurs ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments pour l'autre.

Le sujet fut d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois abordé par Ginny et Pansy lorsqu'Hermione les retrouva dans un bar le vendredi soir pour fêter la fin de son stage.

-Mais enfin, Herm, suppliait la rousse, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus ?

-Elle a raison, il n'attend que ça lui ! Ajouta Pansy.

-Je voudrais bien savoir d'où vous tirer ce genre de trucs !

-De son regard, bordel !

-Il n'y a rien dans le regard de Sirius vis-à-vis de moi.

 _Sauf de l'amour, de la passion et de l'envie,_ lui souffla sa tête.

-Tu devrais foncer, en plus…Ça doit être quelque chose d'être embrassée par Sirius Black.

-Embrassée et le reste, sourit narquoisement Pansy.

Hermione soupira, désespérée de l'attitude de ses amies. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tort, c'était quelque chose d'être embrassée par Sirius Black. Pour le reste, elle ne savait pas encore, ils prenaient leurs temps mais s'il faisait tout aussi bien que ces baisers, ça lui promettait des heures de bonheurs.

-Vous êtes folles et j'aimerais que l'on change de sujet à présent, rit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Très bien Madame ! Gin, comment ça va avec Harry ?

La moue de la jeune femme les informa qu'elle aurait préféré éviter ce sujet-là.

-Pas beaucoup mieux, soupira-t-elle, et même de pire en pire.

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui…On ne se voit presque plus et quand on se voit, on s'engueule ou on ne se parle pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire les filles.

-Tu as essayé de lui parler de la situation ?

-Bien sûr, il est d'accord pour dire que ça ne va plus non plus mais on ne trouve pas de solution. Parfois…Non rien.

-Si, dis-nous.

-Parfois…J'ai l'impression que notre couple est tout tracé d'avance, vous voyez ?

L'air de ses deux amies lui indiqua que non.

-Je veux dire qu'on est un peu…Schématisé. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'on le voulait mais petit à petit, on est devenu un couple type, de ceux dont on prévoit l'avenir sur dix ans. Ma mère a imaginé nos enfants et c'est devenu évident pour tout le monde qu'on en aurait, mon frère s'est vu témoin et on nous as vu marié. On nous as vus heureux pour toujours ensemble sans nous demander si nous le voulions vraiment. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que non, ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut.

-Harry pense quoi de tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas osé lui dire ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il serait d'accord.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus… ?

-Oh si Herm, je pense que j'aimerais toujours Harry ! Mais plus comme avant, plus assez pour faire ma vie avec lui. Nous avons pris des chemins différents, nous avons changés lui comme moi et nos aspirations de vies ne collent plus.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six milles possibilités alors, Ginny, désolée, dit doucement Pansy.

-Elle a raison.

La rousse releva son regard vers sa meilleure amie, inquiète.

-M'en voudras-tu, Herm ?

-T'en vouloir ?

-De quitter Harry.

-Ginny ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

-Excuse-moi, c'est stupide mais vous vivez ensemble, c'est ton meilleur ami…

-Ecoutes, Harry est mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai mais tu es aussi ma meilleure amie et jamais je ne t'en voudrais parce que vos sentiments ont changés ! Il n'y a pas de coupable dans cette histoire, ma belle.

Elles se sourirent doucement et Ginny se sentit rassurée.

-Hum...C'est bien, je ne me sens pas de trop ici ! Plaisanta Pansy, histoire de dégeler l'atmosphère.

-Pansy Parkinson ferait du sentimentalisme ?

-Ne rêve pas trop, Granger ! Bon, on boit un truc ici ?

-Retour de l'alcoolique, tome 46.

Mais Pansy ignora la remarque de la rouquine, son regard déjà braqué sur le serveur, sa nouvelle victime.

-Et toi Pan, ça va avec Blaise ?

-Impeccable, il s'est décidé pour la maison. On est en train de négocier pour l'acheter, j'ai déjà hâte.

-Dis donc ! Ça se précise drôlement.

-Jeune homme, nous aimerions trois martinis rouges s'il vous plait. Pas de glace, une olive. Merci trésor.

Le serveur repartit, rouge comme une pivoine en hochant la tête. L'ancienne Serpentard lui avait servi son sourire le plus ravageur et il semblait être un peu perdu. Une fois l'homme hors de vue, elle se tourna vers ses amies, qui secouaient la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Pour te répondre, Herm, oui ça se précise. En fait, Blaise fait des recherches de bagues.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai ouvert son courrier par mégarde.

-Vraiment par mégarde ? Rit Ginny en voyant l'air innocent – trop pour être honnête – de la brune.

-Peut-être.

-T'es ingérable Parkinson !

-Je sais, mais il était bizarre, j'étais curieuse !

-Et bien bravo ! Tu vas gâcher sa demande !

-Non, je ferais semblant de rien, sourit l'ancienne Serpentard, mais vous imaginez ?! Madame Zabini !

Elle eut tout à coup un air rêveur.

-Par Merlin, on dirait qu'elle a un cœur finalement ! Rit Ginny.

La soirée se poursuivit, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et rieuse. Quand elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer, Pansy appela Blaise pour qu'il vienne la chercher, trop saoule pour transplaner, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny rejoignait la voiture de la première. La rousse avait décidé qu'il était temps de parler avec son petit-ami et rentrait donc au Square.

En pénétrant dans la demeure, les jeunes femmes s'attendaient à la trouver silencieuse et plongée dans le noir mais ce fut de rires gras qui les accueillirent. Surprises, elles avancèrent jusque dans la cuisine pour trouver les quatre garçons attablés autour d'un jeu de cartes et de bières, riant fort.

-Tiens ! Vous êtes rentrées ? Les accueillit Ron en voyant sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

-A l'instant oui, vous faites quoi là ?

-Secret d'homme, petite sœur !

-Vous avez des secrets pour nous ? S'enquit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Et vous pour nous, rit Sirius en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle y décela immédiatement toute l'affection, le désir et le manque qui devait se refléter dans ses propres yeux. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures et pourtant, il lui avait manqué.

-Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? S'enquit à son tour Harry, en regardant enfin sa petite-amie.

-Pas mal, oui, répondit la concernée. On peut se parler tous les deux ?

Il hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme.

-Vous pensez que ça va bien finir ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'ils sont à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre.

-En tout cas Ron, si ça se finit, promet-moi d'être compréhensif avec les deux !

-Bien sûr, Herm. Ça me rend juste un peu triste, ils vont si bien ensemble.

-C'est vrai mais c'est leur vie, intervint doucement Sirius, ils trouveront le bonheur ailleurs.

Malgré lui, il coula un regard vers Drago, resté silencieux. Son regard était perdu vers les escaliers où venait de disparaitre l'objet de ses pensées et sa rouquine de petite-amie. Lui qui avait toujours apprécié Ginny comme amie et comme femme de caractère, il l'a considérait à présent comme l'obstacle ultime.

-Je propose que l'on aille se coucher, déclara Ron en baillant, on verra bien demain ce qu'ils nous dirons.

-Bonne idée, sourit Hermione en glissant un œil discret vers Sirius.

Ce dernier sourit et hocha la tête. Tous se dirigèrent alors dans leur chambre respective.

-Bonne nuit, dit Drago en entrant dans sa tanière verte et argent.

-Bonne nuit les garçons !

La jeune brune ferma sa porte, fila dans sa salle de bain se préparer pour la nuit et enfila une nuisette en satin noire. Elle avait convenu avec Sirius que ce serait lui qui la rejoindrait ce soir, elle l'attendait donc. Elle se glissa dans ses draps et attendit le grincement familier de la porte que l'on ouvre. L'impatience bouillonnait dans ses veines, il lui manquait beaucoup trop et elle avait pas mal de choses à lui dire, sa conversation avec ses amies tournant dans sa tête.

De l'autre côté du couloir, la conversation entre Harry et Ginny aboutissait à de mauvais résultats. La jeune femme avait expliqué en long et en large son point de vue au jeune homme, et il avait compris, partagé même, son opinion. Ils avaient longuement parlé de leurs avenirs, de ce qu'ils y voyaient pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'aspiraient pas aux mêmes choses.

-Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, je crois que je t'aimerais toujours mais…

-Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour faire ta vie avec moi ?

-Non… Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, si tu ne l'avais pas dit, je l'aurais fait ! Gin, tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés mais je préfère qu'on arrête là que se rendre compte dans 10 ans que nous sommes ensemble parce que c'était ainsi que ça devait être.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Malgré tout, et c'est peut être cliché et surréaliste, j'espère ne pas perdre mon amie, parce que tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus, je compte bien rester un peu dans ta vie !

-Content de te l'entendre dire, sourit le Survivant.

-Donc…C'est fini ?

-Oui…C'est fini.

-D'accord, sourit doucement Ginny, ça fait bizarre.

-Un peu, mais on a rarement vu une rupture aussi bien !

Ils rirent de concert, ajoutant un peu de légèreté à la scène.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

-Tu peux rester ici.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la rousse, il ajouta :

-Je veux dire que si tu n'as pas envie de faire la route ce soir, tu peux dormir ici. Ce ne sera pas la première fois et ça t'évitera de te désartibuler de fatigue en cas de transplanage.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle, tentée par l'idée de rester sur place.

-Pas du tout, reste !

-D'accord. Je passe à la salle de bain.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa le pyjama qu'elle laissait là pour ce genre d'occasion et s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau tandis qu'Harry enfilait son bas de jogging et se glissait dans son grand lit. En s'installant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de songer à tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Bien trop de secrets avaient peuplés sa vie, il devait lui parler, à elle plus qu'à quiconque. Ce soir, le courage lui manquait.

Le même mouvement fut opéré dans une des chambres voisines. Sirius enserra la taille d'Hermione de ses grandes mains et colla son nez dans son cou. La jeune femme souffla de plaisir et se colla un peu plus à lui.

-Tu en as mis du temps, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je voulais être sûr de ne croiser personne.

-On ne t'a pas vu ?

-Non.

-Parfait, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, quémandant un peu de chaleur. Il glissa sa main jusque dans ses cheveux, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps et approfondissant le baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en la relâchant.

-Toi aussi. J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Oui ?

Elle se redressa en tailleur dans son lit, tentant de lui faire face malgré la noirceur de la pièce. Il suivit le mouvement en attrapant ses mains et alluma la petite lampe de chevet qui diffusa aussitôt une lumière douce. Elle commença à pétrir leurs doigts emmêlés tout en formulant ses idées dans sa tête.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce soir, on a pas mal discuté avec Pansy et Ginny. De couples, d'avenir.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien…Ginny et Harry vont se séparer, c'est inévitable, ils ne veulent plus être ensemble.

Ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir, Sirius hocha la tête doucement. Voulait-elle lui parler du couple de son filleul ?

-Et Pansy et Blaise eux, c'est tout l'inverse. Ils font des tas de projets d'avenirs, ils ont l'air de s'être trouvé. Tu me diras, c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi d'Harry et Gin…

Cette fois, il la regarda, complètement perdu. Consciente qu'elle s'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose et qu'elle s'éloignait de son sujet, elle souffla un bon coup et repris.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous autour de nous prennent des décisions pour leurs avenirs, que ce soit de ne pas le poursuivre ensemble ou, au contraire, de le construire ensemble. Je…Je sais que réellement, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine mais…Sirius, regardes-nous, nous sommes si différents…Je…J'ai peur que tu ne te lasses, que tu ne veuilles pas d'avenir réellement avec moi. En entendant Pansy parler tout à l'heure, je me suis vue dans une maison bien à nous, avec toi, construisant une vie et une famille…J'ai peur que tu ne vois pas la vie de la même façon, je sais que je dois te paraitre folle, je vais très vite sur ce coup-là mais…Je me protège…Si je me lance dans quelque chose avec toi, je veux être certaine que nous avons un avenir, quel qu'il soit, ensemble…Ca me ferait trop mal de te perdre dans quelques mois ou quelques années. Je suis désolée, tu dois penser que je te colle au mur…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tirade, le regard braqué sur leurs mains toujours enlacées. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, tandis que Sirius intégrait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle lui parlait d'avenir ? De maison ? De famille ? Il avait écarté ces rêves-là de sa vie depuis longtemps.

 _« Ca me ferait trop mal de te perdre dans quelques mois ou quelques années. »_ Elle lui avait dit ça. Elle tenait donc profondément à lui. La perdre ? Rien que cette idée le broyait.

-Mya, dit-il doucement en relevant son visage vers lui, nous aurons l'avenir que tu veux.

-J'aimerais que tu le veuilles aussi, répondit-elle, son visage s'éclairant tout de même un peu.

-Ecoutes, moi ce que je veux plus que tout, c'est être avec toi. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible et pourtant nous sommes là, tous les deux. Cette semaine m'a semblé irréelle. C'est moi qui vais t'effrayer à présent mais…Mya, quand vous êtes venus vivre ici, j'ai retrouvé goût à la vie, vous avoir avec moi me faisait beaucoup de bien. Au début, c'était surtout la présence d'Harry qui me permettait de revivre les plus beaux moments de mon existence, je pouvais lui parler des heures de ce qu'était nos vies, à James et moi. Après, c'est toi qui est apparue dans mon champ de vision. Toi si attentive, si naturelle, si douce, si vive, si belle. Des émotions que je pensais à jamais éteinte se sont ravivées en moi, comme une flamme qui nait. Aujourd'hui, et depuis une semaine, cette flamme est devenue un feu ardent. Il n'aspire qu'à être avec toi, qu'à te voir, t'avoir près de lui. Depuis, je me sens vivant, enfin, après tout ce temps. Mes espoirs, mes envies, mes rêves se ravivent. Voilà où j'en suis, grâce à toi. Alors l'avenir, il sera celui que tu veux, le mien sera heureux s'il est à tes côtés.

Profondément émue par la déclaration de son homme, Hermione ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle put enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses mots, elle dit d'une voix étranglée :

-Je…Merci, Sirius. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il hocha la tête doucement avant de joindre leurs lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Il se réallongea, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui, et éteignit la lampe. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils cédèrent au sommeil, prêt pour affronter le week-end.

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire ! Bisouuuus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-Bonjour !  
Je rattrape mon vilain retard en postant un deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il est un peu plus concentré sur Harry pour le coup, mais je vous laisse un petit cadeau Sirius/Hermione :p **

**Je voulais vous remercier pour la rapidité de réaction à tous, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui follow et surtout ceux qui me laissent des Reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: J'adore tes reviews, elles me motivent tellement ! Comme ce sont deux hommes, ils vont mettre tout leur temps à comprendre, oui, tu vas te régaler :p Niveaux détails, dis-moi si ce chapitre en a assez, j'ai tenté de suivre le conseil :D Merci !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci pour ta Review ! Et oui, les choses vont enfin un peu bouger entre ces deux-là :p**

 _ **Berenice**_ _ **(Guest)**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **brigitte26**_ **: Et oui ! Merci pour la Review !**

Les rayons du soleil percèrent derrière les épaisses tentures de la chambre d'Harry. Situé plein sud, il était toujours le premier à profiter des lumières du matin. Il se tourna dans son lit pour éloigner cette vive clarté de ses yeux et rencontra le corps endormi de son ex petite-amie. Cette idée avait encore du mal à s'imprimer dans sa tête, il était tellement habitué à l'avoir avec lui. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision lorsque, en identifiant les émotions qu'il ressentait, il ne sentit pas la peine caractéristique de la rupture mais un profond soulagement d'être sorti de cette situation étouffante pour eux deux.

-Bonjour, souffla Ginny en ouvrant les yeux.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Aussi.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Ils étaient toujours d'accord, une bonne nuit qui suivait une rupture était un signe évident qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus – du moins plus de cette manière là-.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, avoua Harry.

-Et bien, on va se lever et descendre annoncer notre rupture à tout le monde.

-Aussi simplement ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Harry, ni toi ni moi ne sommes au fond du trou de toute évidence, nous n'allons pas tourner cette histoire en drame. Nous avons rompu, nous restons soudés. Point final pour tout le monde. Non ?

-Si, tu as raison. Tout paraît toujours simple avec toi, sourit le brun.

-C'est parce que ça l'est.

Elle se leva, s'étirant comme un chat et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son air préoccupé laissait présager à Ginny qu'il cachait encore quelque chose.

-Harry ? Appela-t-elle.

-Hum ?

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Esquive de la question ? Bien. Elle se rassit sur le lit et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes inquiètes du brun.

-Dis-moi.

Harry connaissait suffisamment Ginny pour savoir que ce n'était pas la peine de nier ou d'essayer de se cacher. Elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Au fond, peut être que ça lui ferait du bien de se confier à elle, malgré tout.

-Pour toi, commença-t-il, nous avons rompu parce que notre couple était écrit par les autres et pas par nos sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Pour moi…C'est un peu plus compliqué. Et j'ai peur de t'en parler parce que je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, tu n'as rien avoir avec ça, rien du tout !

-Parles Harry, je ne me vexerais pas, sourit la rouquine.

-Je pense…Je pense que je me cachais un peu derrière notre couple...Pour ne pas avoir à assumer…Il y a des trucs qu'on ne contrôle pas, pas vrai ? Je pense que je ne contrôle rien du tout, surtout dans ce domaine-là…Je veux dire…Arf, c'est difficile à expliquer…Enfin ce n'est pas comme ça avec tous, juste…Enfin je ne sais pas trop, c'est lui et puis je suis perdu, moi, je ne sais pas comment envisager les choses.

-Harry…Est-ce que tu penses être gay ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surprit. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité ni aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une douceur compatissante. Ses grands yeux le fixaient, patient. Elle le surprenait toujours, comment faisait-elle pour le percer à jour ? Le connaissait-elle si bien ? Résigné, il hocha la tête doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ?

-Je…J'éprouve des trucs…Enfin je ne sais pas trop…

-Calme-toi, parles-moi simplement, sourit-elle.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il. Il y a un mec…Il est tout le temps dans ma tête, dans une pièce je le cherche tout le temps, quand il me frôle je frissonne, son rire me fait sourire automatiquement…Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser…

-Ecoutes, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es exclusivement gay. Tu es juste amoureux de ce mec-là.

-Amoureux ?

-Oui, amoureux. Tes symptômes, ça s'appelle l'amour. Maladie très répandue, rit Ginny.

-Pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Nous avons rompu hier soir, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas dérangée que je te dise que je ressens des trucs pour un mec, en plus ?

-Harry, nous avons rompu depuis bien longtemps. Ca fait des mois que ça ne va plus, des semaines que plus rien ne se passe entre nous, des jours qu'on ne se parle pas. Tu es mon ami avant toute chose, je serais toujours là pour toi et puis…Qui te connais mieux que moi ?

-C'est vrai, sourit-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis soulagée plus qu'autre chose que ça ne soit plus bizarre entre nous, nous sommes enfin nous-mêmes. Tu m'as manqué, Potter.

-Toi aussi, réalisa-t-il.

Elle avait raison, c'était son amitié qui lui avait manqué plus qu'autre chose. Il se sentait enfin lui avec elle, complice et rieur.

-Bon, maintenant : Qui est-ce ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce mec, c'est qui ?

-Oh…Drago, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je m'en doutais, rit-elle. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

Elle se leva à nouveau et troqua son pyjama pour ses habits de la veille.

-Tu es folle ? Non !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié en plus.

-Qui te dit que ce sera le cas ? Je tenterais le coup à ta place moi.

-Tu ne l'es pas, à ma place.

-C'est vrai, trouve ton courage ! T'es un Gryffondor, fonce dans le tas !

-Je ne peux pas…

-Si tu peux, tu as peur c'est tout.

Habillée et coiffée, la jeune femme lui sourit.

-Je te laisse te faire beau, je vais chercher Herm et on descend annoncer notre nouvelle.

-D'accord.

Elle claqua une bise sonore sur sa joue et sortit de la chambre, laissant le Survivant à ses pensées. Tenter le coup ? Non, impossible.

Ginny frappa une fois à la porte d'Hermione avant d'entrer. Elle resta en suspens dans l'entrée de la chambre, estomaquée par la scène sous ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie dormait fortement, enlacée par les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et devint blême en apercevant la jeune femme.

-Gin…Souffla-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

Reprenant ses esprits, celle-ci leva une main, l'intimant au silence. Elle sourit doucement.

-J'en parlerais avec Hermione plus tard, je garde votre secret, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte doucement et sourit, heureuse pour son amie.

Sirius soupira de soulagement avant de se concentrer sur Hermione qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Deux minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour et sourit à son homme.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ma belle.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, tu es bizarrement tendu.

-Ginny vient de sortir d'ici.

-Quoi ?! S'affola l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Elle a dit qu'elle en parlerait avec toi plus tard et qu'elle gardait le secret.

-Elle va me tuer…

-Mais non !

-Oh que si !

-Je récupèrerai les morceaux alors, rit le Maraudeur.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Oui, plutôt.

Devant l'air mi-enfantin, mi-furieux que lui adressa la jeune femme, le rire de Sirius redoubla.

-Tout ira bien enfin.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour ponctuer sa phrase avant de se lever.

-Je retourne dans ma chambre, avant que les garçons soient tous levés.

-D'accord, on se retrouve en bas alors.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir la porte, vérifiant que le couloir était désert. Il fila en vitesse s'enfermer dans sa chambre tandis qu'Hermione se préparait pour descendre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés à la cuisine, savourant le petit-déjeuner que Ginny avait préparé.

-C'est délicieux, Gin, la complimenta Ron.

-Presqu'aussi bon que les pâtisseries d'Herm, taquina Drago.

-Contente que ça vous plaise, rit-elle en voyant qu'ils hochaient tous la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ça cache, un si bon traitement ? Demanda Hermione, pas dupe.

Elle connaissait assez sa meilleure amie – et son meilleur ami d'ailleurs – pour savoir que quelque chose avait changé. La rousse ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire taquin mais Hermione avait bien senti qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des révélations à faire.

-En fait…Nous avons quelque chose à vous, entama Harry après un bref regard vers sa – désormais ex – petite-amie.

Il se leva, Ginny se plaçant à ses côtés.

-Ginny et moi avons rompu hier soir, définitivement.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu.

-Et…On doit le célébrer ? Demanda Sirius, incertain.

-Euh…Pas vraiment, non

-Il n'a pas tort, à la façon dont vous le dites, on dirait presque que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Non, je n'irais pas jusque-là mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle non plus. Ecoutez, avec Harry, nous avons eu de grands et beaux moments, nous nous sommes vraiment aimer et je pense qu'une partie de nous s'aimera toujours mais nous ne voulons plus faire notre vie ensemble. Ces dernières semaines, nous n'avons pas été nous-mêmes l'un avec l'autre et depuis hier, nous nous sommes vraiment retrouver.

-Alors…C'est une bonne rupture ? Sans malheureux ?

-Oui, sourit Harry.

-Ok alors, dit Ron, moi ça me va.

Cette remarque conclut le sujet et détendis l'atmosphère. Sirius relança un nouveau sujet qui anima la tablée, laissant la rupture où elle était. Toutefois, au milieu de cette ambiance redevenue joyeuse, Drago restait le seul silencieux. Perturbé par l'annonce, il ne savait plus comment réagir ou penser. Fallait-il qu'il tente sa chance maintenant qu'Harry était libre ? Il n'en savait rien. Son air pensif n'échappa pas à la jeune rouquine, à présent certaine que l'attirance était réciproque entre les deux garçons. Elle sourit pour elle-même, elle avait en sa possession beaucoup trop d'informations, mais elle s'occuperait de ses deux-là plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait sa meilleure amie dans sa ligne de mire.

-Herm ? Appela-t-elle.

La concernée releva la tête de son assiette. On y était, l'inquisition allait commencer et elle allait droit au bûcher.

-Je peux te parler une minute ? Question de fille, ajouta-t-elle pour les hommes.

-Bien sûr, déglutit la brune en la suivant sur la terrasse.

Une fois seules, Ginny attaqua :

-Alors ? Rien à me dire ?

-Gin…

-Non ! N'espère pas t'échapper, je veux des réponses ! Et d'ailleurs tu me dois bien ça, tu m'as menti.

-Je suis désolée, déclara Hermione, bien qu'il n'y ai pas eu de reproches dans la voix de son amie.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je peux comprendre que vous ayez voulu le garder pour vous. A présent que je suis au courant, ça te ferais peut être du bien d'en parler, non ?

-Oui, reconnu la brune.

-Alors, quand ? Comment ?

-Le soir du match, je l'ai embrassé.

-Raconte en détail.

L'ainé rit avant de se lancer dans le récit de son histoire avec Sirius. Lorsqu'elle finit par la déclaration de Sirius, la veille, Ginny poussa des cris aigus.

-Oh la la ! Quel homme dis donc !

-Oui, sourit Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je vois que Madame est totalement guimauve ! La musique Chabada Boum Boum dans la tête ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

-C'est bien, très bien. Tu rayonnes.

-Mais pourquoi vous refusez d'en parler ?

-C'est plus simple.

-En quoi ?

-Vis-à-vis d'Harry ou même de vous, comment expliquer ça ?

-Qui a besoin de l'expliquer ? On vous a dit et répéter, à l'un comme à l'autre, que ça ne nous posait aucun problème ! Ils seraient tous ravis de savoir que vous êtes enfin ensemble, nous n'attendions que ça !

-Mais je…

-Je t'en prie, Herm, penses-y. Je pense que ça ferait même du bien à Harry de savoir que son Parrain a trouvé le bonheur, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais, Sirius a eu du mal à se remettre d'Azkaban, de la perte de ses amis. Remus avait refait sa vie, Peter l'avait trahi, James et Lily ne sont plus là…Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, Harry l'a vu. Ca été mieux quand vous avez tous emménagés d'après Harry mais il aimerait le savoir vraiment épanoui, avec une vie bien à lui.

Hermione pris une minute pour intégrer tout ça, bien sûr Sirius lui avait dit pas plus tard que la veille mais elle n'avait pas saisi l'impact que ça avait eu sur lui. L'avait-elle tant que ça changer ?

-Je lui en parlerais, dit-elle finalement.

-Parlons un peu de toi maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va, en vérité je me sens mieux. Les choses sont claires maintenant et je sais qu'on trouvera le bonheur ailleurs, un jour. Ca été si facile que je suis certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision, ne serait-ce que pour Harry.

-Je suis contente que vous n'en souffriez pas, que vous soyez bien.

Elles se sourirent, complices.

Elles ne rentrèrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard, pour trouver les hommes en plein activité.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Hermione, surprise de les voir briquer la cuisine.

-On voulait vous épargnez le travail, répondit Drago.

-Drôlement gentils tes colocs, Herm, ricana Ginny.

-On se demande pourquoi tu viens d'en plaquer un, rétorqua la brune.

-Outch ! Touché !

Le rire général qui suivit prouva que la situation n'était gênante pour personne.

-En fait, on a prévu de sortir jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Gin, t'en est ? Sirius à refuser.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama la rousse en offrant son sourire le plus ironique au Maraudeur.

Elle avait bien compris que sa raison de refuser le Quidditch était sa meilleure amie, qu'il dévorait présentement des yeux. Les garçons s'empressèrent d'attraper leurs affaires, Ginny utilisant l'équipement de rechange qu'Harry lui laissait toujours et ils transplanèrent tous vers les terrains d'entraînements.

Restés seuls, Hermione et Sirius se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne franchisse les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il captura la bouche de la jeune femme en un baiser passionné. Perdant pied avec le monde, Hermione fourragea dans les cheveux de l'homme, rapprochant leurs corps et se laissant totalement dominée par la fougue qu'il laissait transparaitre. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant ainsi accès à la langue de Sirius qui s'insinua dans sa bouche. Sans résister, elle lui laisse le contrôle total de leur étreinte. Il fit glisser une main dans le bas de son dos alors que l'autre s'agrippait à sa nuque, comme si lui-même risquait d'être submergé par l'intensité du moment.

-Mya…Souffla-t-il, les yeux noirs de désirs, tu me rends fou…

Elle sourit avant de capturer ses lèvres à son tour. Prenant cette fois le contrôle, elle le fit reculer jusqu'au mur contre lequel il buta. Elle laissa ses mains courir le long de son torse, le besoin de le sentir sous ses doigts devenant vital. L'envie montait en elle comme la lave d'un volcan, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Toutefois, elle ne garda pas les reines longtemps, Sirius inversa leur position tout en la soulevant par la taille. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de son bassin sans rompre leur étreinte et le laissa reprendre le pouvoir. Il laissa ses mains balader sur son corps, descendant caresser ses cuisses pour ensuite remonter le long de son ventre, le côté de ses seins, glissant dans son dos. Ce petit manège la rendait folle et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu y penser, elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du Maraudeur pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Pris dans les émotions qui les submergeaient, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrirent et les éclats de voix qui accompagnaient.

-Les gars, on n'avait pas besoin de rentrer pour si peu ! S'écria Ginny en fermant la porte, inquiète de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

Aucun ne lui répondit, étant la dernière elle comprit vite pourquoi en entrant dans la cuisine. Devant eux, inconscients du monde réel, Sirius et Hermione s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

-Hum, se racla la gorge Drago.

Sursautant enfin, les deux – presque – amants se séparèrent rapidement, pris en flagrant délit.

-On dérange peut être ? Demanda narquoisement Ron.

-Tu crois ? Ricana Harry.

-Laissez-les tranquille, s'enquit Ginny.

-Si quelqu'un pouvait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, on vous fout la paix ! Lâcha Drago en souriant à son tour.

-Sirius ? Hermione ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

La jeune femme était devenue rouge pivoine et cherchait une réponse dans le sol, tandis que l'ainé les fusillait tous du regard.

-Bon, très bien, déclara-t-il, Hermione et moi sommes ensemble.

Sa voix était forte, défiant qui que ce soit de faire des remarques et il saisit la taille de la brune tout en parlant, la rapprochant de lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un silence lui répondit. Sirius vissa son regard dans celui de son filleul, attendant le verdict.

-Bon, lâcha finalement celui-ci, il était temps. Ron, champagne ? Faut fêter ça, ils se sont enfin décidé !

Ce fut le signal, tous se moquèrent gentiment du nouveau couple, signe qu'ils acceptaient totalement ce nouveau couple. En quelques minutes, ils avaient abandonnés le Quidditch et s'installèrent à nouveau à table pour passer, cette fois, à un apéro fort matinal.

 **Et voilàààà ! Bientôt le suivant, si celui-ci vous a plu bien sûr ! J'attends vos impressions, les amis ! Bisous xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Salve d'écriture en ce moment, voilà le nouveau chapitre :p Attention, il est très très très important pour moi alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai investi toute ma nuit dans son écriture :p Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: T'es une folle, je peux te le dire ? :D Mais merci pour cette review ! Si tu aimes le lemon…Enfin non, je ne vais rien dire :p Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire particulièrement :p Pour être honnête, je n'écris que quand ça vient mais souvent, ce sont ce que vous m'écrivez qui me motive d'autant plus !**

 _ **Brigitte26**_ **: Merci pour la review ! :)**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Haha Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

 _ **Magiehp**_ **: Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant :)**

Les semaines s'égrainèrent lentement, marquant la fin de l'été et la chute des feuilles. Au Square, rien ne changeait vraiment, ses habitants se laissant aller à la douceur du quotidien. Hermione et Sirius vivaient une relation sans embûche, hormis quelques cris très rares qui signifiaient à tous les hommes qu'ils devaient se cacher rapidement. Après qu'ils aient tous découvert l'histoire naissante entre le Maraudeur et la jeune femme, cette dernière avait déménagé sa chambre dans celle de son homme, imposant par la même des couleurs fraîches et plus de lumière. Dès lors, tous s'était habitué aux légers changements dans la maison. A présent, lorsque Sirius faisait le café, il sortait deux tasses et quand il rentrait de sa journée de bénévolat, il embrassait légèrement sa Mya avant toute chose. Le changement se faisait sentir chez Hermione aussi qui faisait des Brownies au petit-déjeuner tous les weekends et se blottissait dans les pulls de Sirius le soir. Toutes ses petites choses faisaient sourire les trois garçons, particulièrement Harry qui ne pouvait que se réjouir pour son Parrain.

Le Survivant, en revanche, n'avançait plus vraiment depuis sa rupture avec la cadette Weasley. Il n'avait pas cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un, l'image d'un blond étant bien trop présente dans sa tête, il s'était totalement concentré sur ses études. Toutefois, il était de plus en plus fébrile en présence de Drago, il cherchait sa compagnie en permanence, ne le lâchant des yeux que rarement.

D'ailleurs, en ce lundi matin, il attendait que l'ancien Serpentard descende prendre son déjeuner. Ron étant parti tôt au magasin, il avait ses chances de manger seul à seuls. Il ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, les cheveux encore humide, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir qui provoqua un battement cœur irrégulier à Harry.

-Salut, lança le jeune Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, café ?

-Avec plaisir.

Tentant de masquer ses émotions, le brun leur servit deux tasses et en posa une devant Drago.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Oui et toi ?

-Bof, je dors jamais bien.

-Ah ?

-Plus depuis…Enfin…

-La guerre ?

-Ouai…

L'air du jeune blond était si triste en cet instant qu'Harry dut résister à ses pulsions qui lui disaient d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je comprends, ça n'a pas été facile. Si jamais…Tu as besoin de parler…Fin je suis là.

-Merci Harry, sourit-il doucement, effaçant un peu de sa mélancolie naissante. Et toi, reprit-il, ça va ? Depuis la rupture ? On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé...

-Ca va, c'était inévitable entre Gin et moi, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble et nous sommes mieux comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ça te bouffe de te voiler la face.

-Vous vous voiliez la face ?

Mordant sur sa langue, Harry se rendit compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit.

-Euh…Oui, tu sais…Par rapport à notre couple…Fin la situation, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Le haussement de sourcil qu'il reçut en réponse lui confirma qu'il n'était pas très convaincant. Cependant, le jeune homme n'insista pas et repartit dans un autre sujet…Enfin presque.

-Et tu as rencontré quelqu'un depuis ?

-Moi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout !

Le cœur de Drago s'emballa tout à coup, le soulagement inondant ses traits. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'Harry hantait toutes ses pensées, il s'était résigné à garder pour lui cette passion impossible mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le voir avec quelqu'un. Une infime part de lui espérait encore.

Son brusque changement d'air n'échappa pas au jeune Potter qui sentit à son tour son pouls s'accélérer, imaginant d'un coup qu'il soit possible que sa passion soit réciproque.

-Et toi, demanda-t-il, tu as quelqu'un ?

-Non, pas du tout, déglutit Drago.

Et à nouveau cette expression, la même qui avait dû traverser son visage à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Était-il si fou d'espérer ?

-Tu sais, ajouta-t-il, les relations qui ne donnent rien, on s'en lasse.

-J'imagine oui.

-Mais la solitude est pesante parfois.

-C'est vrai.

Rien à faire. Si Harry ne lui donnait rien en échange des perches qu'il lui tendait, autant oublier l'idée de quoi que ce soit de possible entre eux.

-Mais, reprit quand même le brun, on peut aussi trouver le bonheur…Ailleurs. Les femmes ne font pas tout.

Cette remarque prit Drago au dépourvu, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre dans ses mots. Il ne put poursuivre plus longtemps cet étrange dialogue, du bruit se faisant dans les escaliers.

-Mon amour, ne le prend pas mal ! C'est juste…Moche comme couleur ! Dit Sirius à Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine à sa suite.

-Bonjour les garçons, dit la jeune femme en ignorant son petit-ami. Bien dormi ?

-Bien et vous ? Répondit Harry.

-Jusqu'à ce matin, très bien.

Elle adressa un regard noir à l'homme de sa vie avant de se servir une tasse de café. Après une brève hésitation, elle servit également sa tasse à Sirius, montrant par la même occasion qu'elle ne râlait pas tant que ça dessus.

-Merci ma chérie.

-C'est ça.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Ricana Drago.

-Il refuse la couleur pour notre salle de bain.

-Parce que tu veux repeindre votre salle de bain ?

-Oui, tout ce bordeaux c'est déprimant.

-Et tu veux repeindre en quoi ?

-En corail ! S'exclama Sirius.

-C'est une très jolie couleur.

-Non, c'est affreusement criard !

-Tu es têtu !

-Et toi dont ! Tu es plus têtue que nous tous réunis !

-Tu deviens désagréable, Black !

-Tu l'es depuis ce matin, par pitié !

Puis radoucissant le ton :

-Ma chérie, s'il te plait, envisage n'importe quelle autre couleur que celle-là, je t'en prie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne supporte vraiment pas le corail, je trouve que cette couleur est immonde ! Je vais attraper de l'urticaire rien qu'en regardant les murs !

-Ca nous changera des puces ! Rugit l'ancienne Gryffondor, déterminée sur sa couleur.

-Ok, on se calme ! Intervint Drago, avant que vous ne vous étripiez devant nous !

-Il a raison. Herm, c'est si important pour toi ? Un dérivé plus léger de cette couleur ne serait pas envisageable ?

La jeune femme grogna avant de quitter la pièce, marmonnant que les compromis allaient grandement l'épuiser.

-Je la suis ?

-Non, reste-là, ça vaut mieux.

-Vous avez quand même des problèmes ridicules, fit remarquer le blond, son sourire narquois imprimer sur les lèvres.

Soupirant, l'animagus s'assit à table avec eux et savoura son café, tentant d'alléger son humeur. Il détestait se disputer avec Hermione, même pour des broutilles…Mais cette couleur le rendait fou.

Le silence s'installa une dizaine de minutes avant que les pas d'Hermione se fassent entendre dans les escaliers. Elle entra dans la cuisine, un nuancier dans les mains.

-Très bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour à la table, je propose qu'on mette une couleur crème à la place du corail. Tu en penses quoi ?

-C'est parfait, s'exclama Sirius en souriant largement.

Sourire qui gagna les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Bien, on fera comme ça alors.

-Merci.

Elle hocha la tête, au fond s'il n'y avait que ça pour le rendre heureux, elle ferait l'effort.

Elle alla s'installer sur ses genoux et lui vola un baiser, se blottissant dans son cou.

-Bon, c'est le moment où on démarre nous ! Rit Harry à l'intention de Drago.

-Je crois aussi, en route ! A ce soir les amoureux !

-Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée les garçons !

La porte claqua derrière eux, suivit du Pop caractéristique du transplanage, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

-Je vais devoir y aller aussi, soupira la brune.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi peu envieuse d'aller en cours.

-Je préfèrerais rester avec toi.

-Je préfèrerais que tu restes avec moi.

Gémissant de mécontentement, elle se détacha de ses bras et remonta chercher son sac. Pendant ce temps, il débarrassa les restes de leur déjeuner et nettoya le plan de travail. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle attrapa les quelques bouquins qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, les fourra dans son sac avant de revenir vers lui.

-Je rentre vers 14h aujourd'hui, tu fais quoi ?

-Je vais bricoler sur la moto je pense.

-D'accord, bonne journée.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, profitant de ce dernier instant.

-Bonne journée, je t'aime.

Le temps se suspendit d'un coup. Hermione arrêta tout mouvement, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sirius avait envie de se flageller, c'était bien malin de lâcher ça comme ça.

-Euh…Quoi ? Souffla Hermione.

-Je suis désolée, Mya, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça…C'est sorti tout seul, répondit-il, dépité.

-Je…Tu…Tu le pensais ?

-Evidemment que je le pensais, je t'aime c'est vrai mais ce n'était pas le mom…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Hermione l'interrompant dans sa litanie. Crochetant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'entraina dans un baiser plus fougueux que tout ceux qu'ils avaient partagé. Il répondit à son assaut, la saisissant par la taille. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, les collants au maximum l'un a l'autre et se laissa posséder, frissonnant au contact de ses mains expertes qui voletaient sur ses reins, dans son dos, jusque dans ses cheveux.

Très vite, elle fit glisser ses propres mains sous son pull, laissant ses doigts promener sur son torse alors qu'il reculait pour la coller au mur sans se détacher d'elle. Le cerveau de Sirius se déconnectait peu à peu, se laissant porter par l'instant. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, ils avaient été interrompus par leurs amis et n'en avaient pas reparlés. Aujourd'hui, les risques d'être dérangé étaient plus que minimes. Toutefois, en sentant les mains de la jeune femme glisser vers le bas de son corps, il s'interrompit pour la regarder. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement depuis le début de leur relation, se laissant aller à leur rythme.

-Tu…Mya…Tu es…, tenta-t-il de formuler.

-Certaine.

Sa voix était dépourvue de la moindre hésitation. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ses grandes iris pour y déceler le doute mais il n'y trouva que passion et amour. Il replongea sur sa bouche, rallumant le feu qui naissait en eux. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, il réalisa où ils se trouvaient. Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se déroule contre le mur de la cuisine, il la serra contre lui, sans relâcher sa bouche, et grimpa tant bien que mal les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Il entra, Hermione ne comprit pas comment, et claqua la porte du pied derrière eux avant de la déposer délicatement sur leur grand lit.

-Vraiment sûr ? S'assura-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle se redressa vers lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Sirius, soufflat-t-elle, réduisant par la même occasion les derniers états d'âmes de l'homme.

Il fondit sur elle, toute prudence envolée et elle eut soudain l'impression que ses mains étaient partout sur elle, la rendant complètement folle. Il parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps encore trop couvert tandis que sa bouche dévorait son cou. Il la défit de son chemisier, prenant une seconde pour admirer sa lingerie fine avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le premier sur le sol de la chambre. Sa jupe crayon suivit le même chemin et elle se retrouva étendue sous lui avec pour seule barrière restante sa culotte en dentelle noire. En apercevant celle-ci, les yeux de Sirius se firent noirs de désir et un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine.

Décidant qu'il avait assez dirigé les opérations comme ça, Hermione le fit basculer et se mit à califourchon sur lui, offrant ainsi une vue spectaculaire sur ses seins. Il remonta ses mains vers les deux globes de chairs tentateurs, bien décidé à les cajoler, mais elle le stoppa net en attrapant ses mains qu'elle plaqua sur le matelas.

-Tu prends le contrôle ? Susurra-t-il.

-Fais-moi confiance, répondit-elle sur le même ton, un air tentateur au possible plaqué sur le visage.

Il hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, alors qu'elle s'attaquait d'abord à son T-shirt – qui rejoignit le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol – suivit de son pantalon. L'homme déglutit avec peine lorsqu'il sentit ses mains triturer l'élastique de son boxer. N'étant pas naïf, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait déjà pratiqué mais jamais au grand jamais une femme ne lui avait fait tant d'effet par de si simple geste. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main dessous pour empoigner sa virilité, il eut un hoquet. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement de va et vient tout en embrassant ses pectoraux, ses abdos, son ventre. Cachant bien l'effet terrible que son corps avait sur elle, Hermione se concentra sur ses gestes, relevant à peine les yeux pour voir l'expression de plaisir torturé sur le visage de son homme. Elle continua sa descente avec sa bouche jusqu'à rejoindre ses propres mains, elle sourit en entendant le souffle de Sirius s'accélérer subitement alors que son souffle à elle se faisait sentir sur son membre. Doucement, elle le prit en bouche et entama le même mouvement que ses mains avant.

-Putain Mya…s'étrangla l'homme.

Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché, et jamais une femme qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées par son amour pour elle. Elle l'arracha à cette pensée en enroulant sa langue autour de lui. Elle avait des gestes précis, une vraie diablesse. Elle accéléra le mouvement alors qu'il glissait sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir et ne souhaitant pas que ça se termine là, il la fit remonter vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Tu es un vrai diable, Mya.

-Et tu adores ça, chuchota-t-elle, conspiratrice.

-Totalement, rit-il.

Il la saisit alors par la taille pour inverser à nouveau leur position, reprenant le contrôle.

-Tu veux jouer ? Pas de problème.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de déglutir, le ton déterminé et la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de Sirius lui faisait entrevoir une longue torture. Et tout à coup, elle eut l'impression que non seulement ses mains étaient partout sur son corps mais aussi sa bouche. Alors qu'il laissa sa main droite descendre et s'insinuer dans son intimité brûlante, l'autre voletait partout sur son corps et sa bouche taquinait sa poitrine de manière experte et délicieuse. Perdant pied avec le monde, elle se laissa engloutir par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Il s'occupait d'elle comme personne auparavant, comme s'il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin. Il aurait bien pu se passer des heures qu'Hermione n'aurait rien vu passer, se délectant de chaque geste qu'il avait pour elle. Bien vite cependant, ses caresses ne lui suffirent plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir avec elle, en elle. Vite.

-Sirius, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Viens, s'il te plait.

Il remonta sa bouche vers elle, l'embrassant plus tendrement. L'heure n'était plus à la folle passion, ils avaient besoin de tendresse, de savourer ce moment. Il l'interrogea du regard, s'assurant qu'elle était bien prête. Elle planta ses yeux dans ses orbes grises, orageuses en cet instant.

-Je t'aime, Sirius.

Il inspira un grand coup, comme soulagé d'un poids. Elle sourit, elle avait tant besoin de lui dire maintenant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Mya.

Alors doucement, il entra en elle, s'habituant à cette sensation démentielle qui le gagnait. Il arrêta tout mouvement un instant, conscient que ça faisait bien longtemps pour eux deux et attendit qu'elle hoche la tête pour faire le moindre geste. Lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il entama un lent va-et-vient.

-Mya, ma Mya, souffla Sirius à l'oreille de sa petite-ami, lui provoquant de long frisson dans la colonne.

-Sirius…Plus vite…

Sur sa demande, il accéléra sa cadence.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, se laissant guider par leurs instincts et l'amour qu'ils se portaient mais au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité de plénitude, Hermione sentit monter en elle une chaleur caractéristique.

-Sirius…Je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, l'orgasme la frappa. Violent, puissant, divin. Elle se cambra et Sirius la suivit dans les affres de plaisir, tremblant sous la puissance de sa jouissance. Elle était absolument fantasmagorique, jamais une femme ne lui avait tant donné.

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui, les mains plaquées dans sa nuque. Il roula sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui et elle s'étendit sur son torse alors qu'il passait doucement les mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement, Mya, dit-il après quelques secondes de silences.

Elle releva la tête vers lui en souriant.

-C'est grave ?

-C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sirius, parfois ça me fait peur d'aimer autant mais tu es là, pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seule. Alors tout va bien.

-Oui, tout va bien.

A cours de mots utiles, elle se rallongea sur lui et il referma les bras autour de son corps.

Elle aurait dû être en cours depuis longtemps, songea-t-elle avant de céder au sommeil, mais elle préférait être là. Ce n'était pas pour une fois après tout.

 **Et c'est tout ! J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que ça vous a plu, j'étais super nerveuse (comme à chaque fois que je me risque au lemon) à l'écriture ! Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prends les conseils avec plaisir :D Bisous, à bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Voilà la suite ! Chapitre essentiellement concentré sur Harry et Drago, parce que bon, il est temps :p J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Petite parenthèses : J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas répondu à certaines Reviews, une fois encore je ne les ai reçues que très tard, je m'en excuse :( Sachez qu'elles me font toutes très plaisirs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **NotUrGirlNextDoor : Oui, c'est toi mais c'était un compliment ! :D C'est vrai ? J'étais nerveuse pour ce lemon, c'était stressant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, je les adore toujours autant, tu me fais rire ! :D**

 **Delphine03 : Ce chapitre les fait un peu avancer, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Merci :D**

 **Kalia (Guest) : Oh dommage :( Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas le couple en lui-même ou ma façon de le décrire ? En tout cas, ce chapitre-ci devrait de plaire un peu plus, il est essentiellement HP/DM :)**

 **Berenice (Guest) : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 **brigitte26 : Ouf, attention de ne pas aller trop vite ! Le mariage n'est pas au programme :p Pour Harry et Drago, je te laisse découvrir !**

Profitant de ces moments qui goûtaient le paradis, Sirius et Hermione ne quittèrent pas leur chambre de la journée, savourant la présence de l'autre. Entre rire et câlins, ils ne virent pas les heures défilés et ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit en bas – qui signifiait le retour des garçons dans la maison – qu'ils se décidèrent à bouger. Se rhabillant en vitesse, ils descendirent jusqu'au salon pour trouver Harry et Ron bien installé.

-Salut vous deux ! Les salua Hermione.

Elle embrassa Ron au passage, qu'elle n'avait pas vu au matin.

-Ta journée s'est bien passé Herm ?

-Parfaite, oui, sourit la brune, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui sourit à son tour.

-Et toi, reprit-elle, ça été au magasin ?

-On a beaucoup de monde en ce moment, les gens ont toujours besoin de rire je crois ! Oh, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé !

-Qui donc ?

-Neville !

-Tiens ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien, il fait des études de Professeur de Botanique, il est en stage avec Madame Chourave en ce moment.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a toujours aimé ça.

-Il est en couple aussi, avec une étudiante en sortilèges. J'ai oublié son nom.

-C'est bien pour lui, il était très gentil, commenta Sirius.

-On parle de moi ? Interrompit Drago en claquant la porte d'entrée.

-On a dit gentil, Malefoy. On ne peut pas parler de toi ! Ricana Ron.

-Je te merde joyeusement !

Puis, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, il ajouta :

-Quelle journée pourrie !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon binôme a failli nous faire cramer, il a mis du crin de licorne dans une potion explosive !

-Aie, marmonna Hermione.

-Du coup, on doit la refaire individuellement pour le prochain cours !

-Harry, tu devrais l'aider, tu la maîtrises bien cette potion ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci, concentré dans sa contemplation du blond, sursauta et hocha la tête.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Si tu as besoin, je peux t'aider.

-C'est sympa, merci ! Sourit Drago.

Sourire qui incendia le brun des pieds à la tête, son blond souriait sans moquerie et ça lui était directement adressé. Il était vraiment mal foutu.

-On aura qu'à s'y mettre après le souper, ajouta-t-il.

-En parlant de souper, je vais m'y mettre.

-Un coup de main ?

-Merci mon amour mais tu es un danger public en cuisine, rit Hermione en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. Celui-ci se renfrogna en marmonnant sous les rires des trois autres.

-Elle te mène à la baguette, cher Parrain.

-Ne le dis pas trop fort, elle va t'entendre…

-Tu es complètement dominé en fait ?

-Ca dépend pour quoi, rétorqua le Maraudeur, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres en songeant à leur journée.

Elle était tellement libérée avec lui, parfois il avait la sensation de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Il en aimait chaque contour, comme il aimait chacune des courbes de son corps. Rien qu'en y pensant, il frissonna de désir pour elle.

-T'es avec nous ? Demanda Ron, narquois, l'interrompant dans ses délicieuses pensées.

-Hein ? Oh, oui, bien sûr.

-Complètement mordu le gars…

-Vous savez les jeunes, ça ne fait pas de mal d'aimer, lâcha Sirius en fixant particulièrement Drago.

Celui-ci, bien conscient du message que tentait de lui faire passer l'ainé, détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Harry, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, fronça les sourcils. Drago serait amoureux ? De qui ? Depuis quand ? Il lui avait certifié le contraire ce matin. En fait non, il lui avait juste dis n'être avec personne. Peut-être qu'il aimait quelqu'un en secret ? Il devait savoir, cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou. Il avait passé la journée à penser à lui, incapable de se concentrer sur ses travaux. Il avait même réussi à se faire engueuler par son professeur quand il avait commencé à dessiner le visage du blond sur ses feuilles.

Revenant à la réalité, il concentra son regard sur le visage du dit-blond, toujours perdu dans la contemplation de la rue. La ligne de sa mâchoire, l'aura forte qui se dégageait de lui, ses yeux gris-bleus hypnotiques, son sourire magnifique, sa peau parfaite, ses lèvres pleines…Tout en lui était un appel à la luxure, il était prêt à lui bondir dessus à tout instant.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le regard du blond qui était revenu sur lui. Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin les orbes grises qui le fixaient, il se sentit capturé. Pris dans leur intensité, il ne put plus le lâcher et ils restèrent coincés dans cet échange, gris contre vert.

-Les garçons, à table ! Les appela soudain Hermione, rompant leur connexion par la même occasion.

Perturbé, les deux hommes se levèrent de concert, suivis de Ron et Sirius. Ce dernier sourit doucement, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet étrange moment. Les choses allaient changées, il le sentait.

Le repas se passe dans les rires et la décontraction. Fatiguée de sa journée – qui pour les garçons, c'était déroulée dans les auditoires de Médecine -, Hermione leur avait préparé un simple plat de pâtes carbonara qui récolta quand même ses lauriers.

-C'était délicieux, mon cœur ! Commenta Sirius en débarrassant les restes de la table.

Harry et Ron s'affairait déjà à la vaisselle tandis que Drago frottait les plans de travail.

-Merci, rit la jeune femme, qui observait ses colocataires ranger depuis sa chaise.

-Une femme qui cuisine, ça doit te plaire ! S'exclama Harry depuis son évier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'aime !

Il regardait la brune tout en parlant. Celle-ci rit fortement avant de dire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils se sourirent, complices, sans s'apercevoir des regards éberlués des trois autres. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils les entendaient échangés ces mots-là. Quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui, c'était évident. Haussant les épaules de concert, ils se remirent à leurs tâches, laissant les deux amoureux roucouler dans leur dos.

Une fois que tout fut propre et ranger, Harry et Drago descendirent au sous-sol, dans le laboratoire qu'ils avaient aménagé pour l'ancien Serpentard lorsqu'il avait commencé ses études. Le pouls d'Harry battait vite, angoissé d'être dans une pièce exiguë avec cet homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. L'état de Drago ne valait guère mieux, craignant de lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

-Bon, souffla Harry, on va commencer par réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur la table de travail.

Hochant la tête, son binôme alla dans sa réserve chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il déposa tout sur la table.

-Je vais couper les baies, tu éminces les feuilles ?

-D'accord.

Ils commencèrent à travailler dans le calme, concentré dans leurs tâches, ne relevant l'un et l'autre les yeux que lorsque l'autre était bien impliqué dans son travail, certain ainsi de ne pas croiser son regard. Leur technique fonctionna une heure durant, une heure de calme et de travail régulier, ponctué de regard en biais. Drago admirait l'air sérieux qu'Harry affichait en taillant dans les baies puis en mélangeant les ingrédients. Le brun quant à lui contemplait la mâchoire contractée du blond alors qu'il hachait ses feuilles minutieusement, en parfait futur Maitre de potions qu'il était.

Soudain, en relevant les yeux pour la énième fois vers le blond, Harry se heurta à ses deux azurs orageuses.

-Tu t'assures que je ne fasse pas de conneries ? Demanda narquoisement Drago.

-No…Non, pas du tout enfin, bégaya-t-il en réponse, c'est toi le pro, je sais que tu te débrouilles.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes sans arrêt alors ?

-Je ne te fixe pas !

-A peine.

-Et toi alors ? Contrattaqua-t-il.

-Moi ? Moi je te fixe pour m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de bêtises tiens.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un ricanement qui exaspéra légèrement Harry. Était-il aussi imperturbable ? Et lui aussi visible ? Il ne lui faisait aucun effet, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Après tout, vu le nombre de femmes de avaient peuplé son lit, ce n'était pas étonnant, les hommes devaient le laisser froid.

-Si tu as aussi peur que je fasse une connerie, tu as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul ! Enragea le Survivant en déposant ses instruments et ingrédients, prêt à remonter et à le planter là.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé, Drago se moquait toujours de lui et il savait que ce n'était pas sérieux mais cette tension en lui explosait et il craignait que ce ne soit pas de la bonne manière.

Surpris par sa soudaine violence, Drago sursauta et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

-Harry, attends ! Cria-t-il.

S'arrêtant dans son mouvement, le concerné se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'était pour rire.

Etonné par ses excuses – si rares dans sa bouche -, la colère du brun redescendit aussi sec. Il souffla un coup, conscient de s'être emporté pour pas grand-chose.

-C'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit et lui tendit sa main en signe de paix. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, Harry sentit un courant électrique le traverser. Ce simple contact réveilla le feu qui brûlait en lui.

En rencontrant le regard de Drago, il vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Lui aussi était perturbé par cette force qui passait entre eux, si puissante.

Soudain, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre la porte qui claqua dans un bruit sourd, les lèvres de son démon blond sur les siennes, possessives et violentes.

Il répondit à ce baiser avec toute la passion qui l'animait, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour laisser la langue du jeune Malefoy envahir sa bouche, entamant par la même un combat sans merci pour le pouvoir. Il glissa sa main gauche dans le cou du jeune homme tandis que l'autre se plaquait sur la chute de ses reins. Celles de Drago se collèrent à ses hanches, rapprochant leur corps. Le feu ne cessait de s'étendre dans leurs veines, leurs gestes animés par leur pulsion les plus brutes. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait qu'une chose : se fondre pour ne faire qu'un.

Drago se détacha quelque peu de son futur amant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il posa doucement son front contre celui d'Harry, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, calmant l'un comme l'autre la folie qui les avait pris. Une fois les battements de son cœur redevenu régulier, Drago se recula légèrement pour plonger dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient. Il s'attendait à ce que les remords et les reproches ne commencent à fuser, persuadé que le jeune Survivant ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Il fut largement surpris de sentir les lèvres chaudes de l'ancien Gryffondor se mêler à nouveau aux siennes, légères et tendre. La passion laissait sa place à la douceur et Drago en savoura chaque miette. Leurs mains se firent plus volages, virevoltant sur le corps de l'autre aussi légère que des papillons. Il sentit les mains du bruns glisser sous son T-shirt, découvrant chaque parcelles de son dos alors que les siennes s'agrippait à ses cheveux noirs. Il s'éloigna une seconde, enleva son vêtement noir et le jeta derrière eux, donnant à Harry une vue parfaite sur son corps magnifiquement sculptés. Envieux, le jeune homme dessina les moindres lignes de son torse du bout de ses doigts.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, souffla le blond qui sentait son contrôle lui échapper devant le regard carnassier de son ancien ennemi.

Harry sourit doucement tandis qu'il continuait son manège, content d'atteindre sa carapace et de passer outre des barrières soigneusement érigées par des années d'éducation rigide Malfoyenne. Il sentit alors les mains joueuses de son démon passer sous son propre t-shirt pour le lui retirer, geste auquel il n'opposa aucune résistance. Le désir qui vivait en lui depuis des semaines et qui ne cessait de croitre le rendait fou et menaçait aujourd'hui d'exploser totalement. Dans le même état que lui, Drago se sentait bien incapable de s'arrêter à présent. Son cœur se serra une seconde en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices de guerre sur le torse d'Harry et, à la surprise générale, il se pencha pour les embrasser une à une.

Ce geste d'une tendresse absolue ébranla quelque peu Harry qui attrapa son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois. Perdu dans cette étreinte, Drago ne se rendit compte qu'ils avaient échangés leur position que lorsque son dors heurta la porte à son tour. Il sourit contre les lèvres de son presque amant, lui laissant le contrôle pour l'instant. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de sa ceinture que l'autre défaisait lentement avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon qui rejoint le sol rapidement.

-Tu me permets ? Ricana Harry à son oreille, parfaite imitation de lui-même.

-Je t'ordonne, même.

Le rire moqueur qui lui répondit aurait dû l'exaspérer, lui qui ne supportait pas la moindre plaisanterie à son encontre, mais il était bien trop concentré sur les sensations que lui procuraient les mains du brun, qui venait de passer sous son boxer pour empoigner sa virilité avec assurance. Avec des gestes incertains mais déterminés, le Survivant entama un long va et vient, adoptant une pression suffisante pour que le blond eu l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent alors que les mouvements du jeune homme se faisaient plus rapides, juste avant que cette bouche ne quitte celle de Drago qui la regarda descendre le long de son corps avant d'aller englober son érection douloureuse. Il inspira brusquement en sentant la langue d'Harry se faire experte autour de lui alors que le plaisir s'insinuait lentement mais surement dans son corps. Une vague de pensées rationnelle traversa Drago, lui rappelant que le lendemain il faudrait assumer tout ça, mais il la balaya d'une main, se laissant guider par ses instincts.

Il laissa le contrôle de la situation à Harry, jusqu'à sentir le plaisir devenir plus fort, prêt à exploser, alors il le fit remonter vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en inversant à nouveau leurs positions.

-Suffit, rugit-il à voix basse, à mon tour.

Sans perdre une seconde, il descendit, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son corps, et l'engloba dans sa bouche avide. Le brun suffoqua, la bouche experte du blond le prenant, lui faisant perdre pied avec le monde réel. Il se laissa bercer par les sensations exquises qu'il faisait naitre en lui, il était évident que Drago savait ce qu'il faisait. Bien vite, il sentit que les gestes adroits de son démon faisaient monter un plaisir sans nom en lui. Le concerné dut le sentir aussi car il le relâcha soudainement, remontant le long de son torse en l'embrassant doucement jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche.

-Putain, tu sais ce que tu fais !

Le jeune Malefoy rit doucement.

-T'as encore rien vu.

Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut, descendant vers ses fesses délicieusement fermes. Le Survivant grogna en le sentant si prêt de ses zones les plus érogènes.

Plus doucement, Drago le fit se tourner, le plaquant ainsi face à la porte, et se colla à lui. Sentant son érection impressionnante dans son dos, Harry frissonna fortement. Allaient-ils vraiment faire ça ? Drago avait l'air sûr de lui, avait-il une si grande expérience ?

-Dra…Drago, tenta-t-il, tu…Tu as déjà… ?

-Jamais. Tu veux reculer ?

-Non ! S'écria-t-il, certain de ne rien vouloir plus que ça en cet instant.

Il avait besoin de le sentir, rapidement.

-Bien.

Il sentit alors que ses mains le préparaient à le recevoir, ses gestes se faisant un peu plus imprécis. Ils étaient apparemment deux novices prêts à se lancer en eaux troubles.

-Prêt ? Murmura son démon.

-Définitivement…

Alors doucement, Drago se fraya un chemin en lui. La douleur de son insertion vint en premier, lui provoquant un gémissement incontrôlé.

-Stop ? S'inquiéta le blond en stoppant tout mouvement.

-Non…Continue…J'en ai envie…

Il embrassa doucement sa nuque avant de poursuivre jusqu'à s'enfoncer totalement. Il arrêta à nouveau tous ses gestes, attendant qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois l'inconfort passé, celui-ci poussa ses fesses vers lui, lui intimant de bouger. Commença alors un doux va-et-vient, langoureux et lascif.

-Accélère, quémanda le brun au bout de quelques minutes.

La douleur première avait laissé place à une sensation de plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint, comme s'il se trouvait là où il avait toujours voulu être, complet.

Drago, quant à lui, rejoignait l'opinion de son amant. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi bien, aucune femme ne lui ayant fait connaître ce plaisir sans nom. Il glissa alors sa main gauche sur le ventre d'Harry et descendit pour empoigner son érection toujours bien présente. Il entama alors un va-et-vient autour de lui, sur la même mesure que ces mouvements. Le jeune homme haleta doucement sous la sensation.

-Drago…Gémit-il tout bas.

-Putain Harry…

Très vite, ils atteignirent un paroxysme qui leur fit exploser la tête, à l'un comme à l'autre, les laissant pantelants et en sueur.

Enserrant Harry de ses bras, Drago les fit glisser vers le sol, son dos contre le parquet vernis. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, reprenant leur souffle doucement. La tête sur le torse de son amant, l'ancien Gryffondor se laissa aller, enroulant sa main autour de son poignet. Tendant le bras, Drago attrapa les plaids qu'Hermione rangeait dans l'armoire à côté d'eux. Tant bien que mal, il en glissa deux sous eux avant de les recouvrir d'un troisième. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils cédèrent au sommeil rapidement.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, eut le temps de marmonner Drago avant de s'abandonner à Morphée.

En s'éveillant le lendemain matin, le jeune Malefoy fut surpris par l'endroit où il était. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revinrent et il sourit en songeant à la nuit dernière. Il tendit alors le bras vers son amant…Et ne trouva que du vide.

Il se redressa brusquement, examinant la pièce. Nulle part. Ses affaires avaient disparues, les siennes étaient pliées et la potion qu'ils devaient préparer ronronnait dans son chaudron. Il se leva doucement, regardant autour de lui si son amant ne lui avait pas laissé une note quelque part. Il trouva un bout de papier déchiré à côté du chaudron :

 _Drago,_

 _La potion est prête,_

 _Elle doit mijoter encore deux heures_

 _Harry_

Et c'était tout ?! Rien sur eux ? Dépité, il se rhabilla, avalant difficilement la fuite du jeune homme. Le message était clair, il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était fini. Après une nuit de rêve, Drago se sentait aussi triste qu'après un long cauchemar.

 **Fini ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu, même s'il ne parlait pas d'Hermione et Sirius ! C'était mon premier Lemon entre deux hommes, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais :(… N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bisouus !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Chapitre suivant, bla bla bla, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Fuit petite brebie ? Je sens l'implication dans l'histoire :p Merci beaucoup, j'étais méga stressée en l'écrivant :o Héhé…Je vais te donner la suite, parce que oui, la tension est à son comble :p J'espère que ça va te plaire !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :)**

 _ **Brigitte26**_ **: Hahaha Merci pour la Review ! :p**

 _ **Kitten (Guest)**_ **: Oh la la quel retour ! Je suis très contente que tu te sois lancée et que ma fiction t'ais plu ! J'avais eu du mal aussi au début, Drago et Hermione vont tellement bien ensemble ! Le couple Harry/Drago ne te dérange pas ?:) Je te donne la suite si tu es infernale, ça peut être dangereux :p Pour le chapitre 4, non je n'y ai pas pensé mais c'est vraiment qu'il était dedans…J'ai dû inconsciemment y penser :p Enfin voilà, merci pour cette review pleine de mots adorables !**

Assis sur son lit, Drago cogitait. Trois jours auparavant, il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie dans les bras de l'homme qu'il était sûr d'aimer à présent et celui-ci, tout grand Gryffondor qu'il était, avait fui. Lorsqu'il était remonté du sous-sol ce matin-là, il n'avait trouvé que Sirius, peu désireux de parler de ce fiasco, il avait prétexté une fatigue et était monté prendre une douche. Zappant les cours ce jour-là, il était resté dans sa chambre toute la journée, retournant la situation de toutes les manières possibles et guettant le retour d'Harry pour le mettre au pied du mur. Sauf que le jeune homme n'était pas rentré, il avait envoyé un message à Hermione pour lui demander d'avertir tout le monde qu'il allait passer quelque jour chez Ginny qui se sentait un peu seule. Refroidi et déprimé par cette nouvelle, l'ancien Serpentard s'était renfermé sur lui-même et passait son temps loin de tout le monde, évitant ses colocataires avec soin. Il se sentait trahi, utilisé, lésée et insignifiant, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser à autant d'émotions mais il ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Drago ? L'appela Hermione derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Il grogna pour toute réponse et se retourna dans son lit. La jeune femme, déterminée à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami, entra tout de même.

-Pas maintenant, Herm.

-Je suis inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais, c'est gentil mais je vais bien.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Pas de ça avec moi, Drago Malefoy.

Il eut une ébauche de sourire face à son ton autoritaire et se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Ok, soupira-t-il, tu veux quoi ?

-Savoir ce que tu as.

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Ça te fait du mal alors si, c'est important. Ne prétends pas le contraire Drago, je te connais.

-Oui, dit-il en rendant les armes, ça me fait du mal.

Il avait besoin de parler, ça lui pesait. Hermione pourrait sans doute l'aider, elle avait toujours été attentive et ne portait pas de jugement.

-J'ai vraiment mal, Herm.

-Raconte-moi…

-J'ai…J'ai fait quelque chose…avec quelqu'un et…Cette personne ne m'a plus donné signe de vie depuis.

-J'imagine que ce quelque chose… ?

-Est physique, oui.

-Tu aimes cette personne ?

-Oui…C'est sa fuite qui m'en a fait prendre conscience.

-Pourquoi cette personne s'est-elle enfuie ?

-J'imagine qu'elle a eu honte…

-Ou juste peur.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite de son raisonnement.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire face à ses sentiments, surtout lorsque l'on ne s'y attend pas. Si tu aimes cette personne, elle reviendra. Et si elle ne revient pas assez vite, bats-toi pour la récupérer. Tu es Drago Malefoy après tout, je t'ai vu te battre pour des choses absurdes alors maintenant que ça te tiens vraiment à cœur, bats-toi deux fois plus fort ! Je t'en sais capable, Dray.

Il sourit légèrement en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné au début de leur amitié. Dans l'intimité de leur appartement de Préfets-en-chef, elle était devenue son amie, sa meilleure amie et elle le connaissait bien. Elle s'était montrée bienveillante à son égard, protectrice et encourageante, le poussant au meilleur de lui-même. Sans elle, il n'aurait probablement jamais trouvé le courage de rejoindre l'Ordre, il lui devait beaucoup.

-C'est Harry, Herm… Souffla-t-il, décidé à lui dire toute la vérité.

-Je sais, répondit-elle doucement.

Il chercha la répréhension ou le dégoût dans ses yeux, il n'y vit que tendresse et affection.

-J'avais déjà fait le lien, sourit-elle. C'est bien.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-il parti alors ?

-Parce qu'il a peur, Dray. Harry a toujours eu peur d'aimer, quand il aime il finit par perdre les gens.

-Tu…Tu crois qu'il a peur pour moi ?

-Oui, mais je peux me tromper. En tout cas, tu devrais aller le chercher et lui passer le savon de sa vie pour t'avoir laissé en plan !

Quelque peu revigoré par leur conversation, il hocha lentement la tête, pensif.

-Mais prend une douche avant, tu sens le poney ! Rit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, le laissant seul pour se préparer, lorsqu'il l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Merci Herm, dit-il en posant un bisou sur son front.

-Je t'en prie !

Elle sortit de sa chambre et redescendit près de Sirius et Ron.

-Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

-J'avais raison ? Ajouta Sirius.

-Ca va allez, ils vont se débrouiller, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son homme.

-Tu es un vrai ange gardien, sourit-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

-Vous me dégoûtez ! Ricana Ron en se levant. Je vous laisser roucouler.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je sors.

-Avec qui ?

-Une copine.

-Quelle copine ?

-Tu ne connais pas.

-Tu es bien mystérieux, commenta Sirius, aurais-tu une fille dans ton placard ?

-Laissez tomber, je ne dirais rien.

Il attrapa sa veste, posa également un bisou sur le front de sa meilleure amie et sortit en sifflotant.

-Il a une copine, j'en suis certaine !

-Tant mieux, si les choses s'arrangent entre Drago et Harry, il va se sentir seul ici.

-Tu as raison.

-Bon, on en était où nous ? Sourit le Maraudeur.

-Je ne me rappelle plus, rit la jeune femme, mutine.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la capturant dans un baiser plein de promesses. Ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme, elle s'agrippa à lui pour intensifier leur étreinte.

-Quelque part par-là, dit-il en la relâchant, à bout de souffle.

-Ca me parait un bon début.

-Et le bon moment pour moi de partir ! Commenta Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

Douché et changé, il avait déjà meilleur mine.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec le sauver de l'humanité !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Bonne chance, Drago !

-Merci Sirius ! A ce soir ou à demain, je vous tiens au courant.

Il sortit, le pas décidé, claquant la porte au passage.

-Donc…Nous sommes seuls à présent ? Interrogea Sirius, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-On dirait bien.

-Parfait.

Il attrapa Hermione, qui poussa un cri de surprise, et, la gardant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa passionnément en l'emmenant dans leur chambre, prêt à y passer la nuit.

De l'autre côté de Londres, Harry ruminait, affalé dans le divan de Ginny. Celle-ci l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il avait débarqué, la mine noire et déprimée. A présent, elle essayait de lui faire entendre raison tant bien que mal.

-Harry, par pitié, tu voulais que ça arrive non ?

-Oui…

-Tu y tiens à ton blond ?

-Oui…

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Je t'en prie, j'appelle ça une excuse vaseuse ! Votre histoire ne posera de problème à personne, bien au contraire et je suis certaine que ce sera pareil de son côté.

-Tu crois vraiment que Narcissa acceptera ça ? Ou même Blaise ?

-Oui, je pense qu'ils ne veulent que son bonheur ! Narcissa a beaucoup d'estime pour toi en plus et Blaise t'adore.

-De toute façon, il n'y a pas que ça.

-Tu vas me resservir le couplet « Je perds tous ceux que j'aime » ?

-C'est la vérité !

-Ah bon ? Et moi ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? Et Sirius ?

-Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque avec lui.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment…

-Oui…Bien sûr que je l'aime mais ce n'est pas…

-Si, c'est uniquement ça la question ! Tu ne peux pas te…

Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Elle abandonna Harry pour aller ouvrir et ne fut pas tant que ça surprise de découvrir Drago.

-Il est là ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Au salon, je vous laisse.

Elle attrapa son manteau sur la patère.

-Merci Gin.

Elle sourit pour toute réponse et sortit, les laissant seuls.

-Gin ? C'est qui ? Cria le brun depuis le salon.

-Une visite surprise, répondit Drago.

Bondissant du divan en reconnaissant cette voix, Harry blanchit en voyant l'objet de ses pensées se tenir devant lui, les traits crispés. Malgré lui, il détailla le blond. Il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu du poids en trois jours, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses cheveux en bataille. Ca ne ressemblait pas au soin que Drago prenait de lui.

-Tu espérais quoi ? Que je vivrais bien ta fuite ? Attaqua Drago en remarquant son inspection.

-Euh…Je…

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai pas fui, dit-il finalement en reprenant un peu contenance.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu appelles ça comment alors ?

-Je…

-Non, en fait, tais-toi ! C'est moi qui vais parler ! Tu as fui comme un lâche, bravo Monsieur Gryffondor ! Je sais que tu as passé une nuit de rêve, n'essaie même pas de le nier mais dès qu'il a fallu assumer, il n'y avait plus personne ! Je me réveille, tout seul avec un simple mot sur cette stupide potion et rien, pas un mot pour moi ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Monsieur ?

-Mais…

-Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini ! Non mais sérieusement ?! Un pauvre message à Hermione et tu te réfugies chez ton EX ?! Je suis quoi moi ? De la merde ? Vraiment Harry, je la méritais celle-là ? C'était une vengeance pour je ne sais quel truc que j'aurais fait ?! Tu joues avec les sentiments des gens, tu le sais ça ?

-Dr…

-Ferme-là ! J'en ai marre, c'est trop ! Ca fait des mois que tu me rends dingue, que tu m'obsèdes littéralement, je me sentais pathétique mais je gérais, maintenant je me sens pathétique mais aussi humilié, ridicule et débile ! C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Tu as honte ? Un ancien Mangemort ce n'est pas assez glorieux ? Ou alors c'est parce que je suis un mec ?! En fait, peu importe, tu aurais pu au moins me le dire droit dans les yeux ! Ah ça, tu parles du courage des Gryffondor ! Même Salazar ne l'aurait pas vue arriver celle-là ! Mais bon sang Harry, pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour que tu agisses comme ça ?!

-…

-Parles bon sang ! Dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait de travers !

-Rien.

-Rien ?

Le ton du blond était toujours en haute décibel, blessé et trahi. Toute sa rancœur sortait d'un seul coup et c'était violent.

-Comment ça, rien ? Poursuivit-il.

-Tu n'as rien fais, tu as raison, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie, j'étais bien dans tes bras, je ne voulais pas les quitter et je ne le veux toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu plus que je ne te veux toi.

-Alors…Pourquoi tu es parti ? Demanda le blond, abasourdi et brusquement calmé.

-Parce que j'ai eu peur que ça ne soit trop dur pour toi…Te lancer dans quoi que ce soit avec moi signifiait en parler à ta famille, à tes amis…Je ne voulais pas être une complication dans ta vie, tu en as eu assez…Tu as fait tellement de sacrifices pour arriver à être celui que tu voulais vraiment être, je ne voulais pas t'obliger à revoir toute ta vie.

Sous le choc de cette révélation, le blond ne dit rien pendant un moment, intégrant ce qu'Harry lui assenait.

-Tu…Tu es parti…Pour me protéger moi ? Bafouilla-t-il, complètement ahuri.

-Oui…

-C'est…Complètement idiot ! Tu es un pur crétin !

-Pardon ?

-Non mais franchement, qui fait ce genre de choses ? Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul ! Harry, je te parais tant que ça démuni ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste…J'ai tendance à foutre le bordel dans la vie des gens.

-Ce n'est plus la guerre enfin, cette vie-là c'est fini !

-Mais…

-Non, s'il te plait, s'adoucit Drago, écoutes-moi.

Il attendit une minute avant reprendre, certain qu'il avait toute l'attention du brun.

-Harry, dit-il plus doucement, cette nuit je ne peux pas la regretter, même si je le voulais. J'en avais envie, depuis des semaines. J'en ai même parler avec Sirius ! Tu m'obsédais, le moindre de tes gestes me faisaient perdre la tête, dès que j'entendais ton souffle je retenais le mien ! Jamais je n'avais vécu ce genre de choses, je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas imaginé les vivre mais nous en sommes là et je n'ai pas peur de l'assumer, si toute fois tu le veux. Soyons honnête, j'ai une tonne de défauts et pas tellement de qualités pour les rattraper, il y a fort à parier que ma mère ne va pas bien prendre la nouvelle, mais par Salazar je m'en contre-fou ! Ma vie, je la trace seul et, si toutefois tu le veux autant que moi, j'aimerais la partager avec toi. Et si tu avais besoin d'une preuve de sincérité, je suis là, à me dévoiler alors que je ne le fais jamais ! Pour toi. Parce que j'ai eu le courage de le faire.

Harry intégra doucement tout ce que lui disait son démon blond en silence. Il plongea dans ses yeux orageux – plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire en cet instant – et ne douta pas de sa sincérité. Drago, pour sans doute la première fois de sa vie, se mettait à nu devant lui, prêt à construire quelque chose avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, aucun mot ne lui paraissait suffisant pour décrire l'explosion dans son cœur.

-Je…Commença-t-il, je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'ai eu peur pour toi, pour moi. J'ai eu peur d'avoir mal ou de te faire mal, je ne sais pas très bien, je pense que les deux sont liés. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à renoncer à quoi que ce soit pour moi mais si tu es prêt à te lancer là-dedans, je te suis. Parce que je crois vraiment que je serais incapable de faire autrement. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu plus que toi.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait cette phrase et Drago frissonna une nouvelle fois en l'entendant.

-Tout ça…poursuivit le Survivant, c'est tellement nouveau. Toutes ses émotions, toute cette tension. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vécu.

-Moi non plus, dit Drago en se rapprochant de lui.

Moins d'un mètre les séparait pourtant il avait l'impression d'être à des kilomètres. Il avait besoin de le toucher pour s'assurer que tout ça était bien réel après ces trois jours en enfer.

Ce fut pourtant Harry qui compléta le vide entre eux, attrapant les mains du blond pour les enrouler autour de lui. Il fit glisser les siennes de sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux et le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux et passionné mais un échange de tendresse et de complicité qu'ils partageaient pour la première fois. Il était plein de promesses et d'avenir.

-On devrait peut-être rentré, commenta Drago, je ne voudrais pas faire de conneries dans le salon de ton ex-copine.

Harry rit doucement en hochant la tête.

-Je vais rassembler mes affaires.

-Je t'attends.

Il ne parlait que des prochaines minutes, pourtant ces deux mots résonnèrent comme une parole aux oreilles du Survivant. L'avenir s'annonçait bel et bien meilleur.

Dans leur chambre de Square Grimmaud, Hermione et Sirius reprenaient leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par l'amour physique qu'ils partageaient. Profitant de l'instant de bonheur, ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte claquée, suivit par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour déterminer du quel de leur colocataire cela venait et furent surpris d'entendre deux type de pas. Le silence revint une minute avant qu'ils n'entendent la voix d'Harry :

-Chut ! Drago, pitié, on est dans le couloir.

Sa voix était tordue par l'envie.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fou ! Grogna le blond en le plaquant contre le mur.

-Viens !

Il empoigna le blond par le bras avant de les enfermer dans sa chambre.

Se tournant vers son amoureux, Hermione ricana.

-Je crois qu'on a plus à s'inquiéter pour eux.

-Non, rit à son tour l'ainé, espérons juste que la maison résiste à tout cet amour.

Il ponctua sa phrase en sautant sur sa petite-amie, prêt à reprendre leurs ébats où ils les avaient laissés.

 **C'est tout, c'est fini ! Enfin pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Voilà, deux chapitres en suivant, j'étais motivée ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture** !

 _ **Berenice(Guest)**_ **: Merci pour ta Review, je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Hahaha Oui, c'est la belle vie ! Pour l'instant :p Voilà la suite !**

 _ **brigitte26**_ **: Haha On n'a jamais trop d'amour ! Merci pour la Review :p Pour la copine de Ron, il va falloir attendre un peu !**

 _ **angemewmew**_ **: Héhé Ne t'en fais pas, il a arrangé ça :p**

 _ **Ofo**_ **: Je ne suis pas aussi tordue, il a quelqu'un mais vous allez devoir attendre un petit peu pour savoir qui c'est :p Merci pour le lemon, j'étais tellement stressée ! :o**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha Oui, il m'a beaucoup plu ! :D Je ne vois pas Drago avec d'autres je t'avoue, il m'avait fallu du temps pour m'y faire aussi mais finalement, je trouve ça charmant :p C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui mais il le méritais (Enfin selon ma tête :p ) Merci beaucoup ! :D (PS : Me remercie ? J'ai raté/oublié une info ? :/)**

Alors que le matin filtrait dans la chambre de son amant, Drago ouvrit un œil. Il sourit en voyant où il se trouvait et surtout en constatant que, cette fois, il ne se réveillait pas seul. Enroulé autour de lui comme une liane, Harry, toujours endormi, semblait paisible. Doucement, le blond se dégagea de son emprise pour se lever mais, ne l'entendant pas ainsi, le Survivant resserra sa prise.

-Reste-là, souffla-t-il à son démon blond.

-Je pensais que tu dormais encore.

-Non, je ne dors jamais tard mais j'aime bien être là.

Sa voix était un soupir, signe qu'il était encore dans les vapeurs de son sommeil mais il sentit son sourire s'étirer sur son torse.

-Tu voulais déjà te lever ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je voulais nous faire un petit-déjeuner.

-Ici ?

-Oui.

Soudain, le jeune homme se releva et plongea son regard dans celui qui était désormais son petit-ami, soucieux.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ?

-Qui ? Quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour nous deux ? Sirius, Herm et Ron.

-Ils le savent déjà, Harry. Du moins pour Sirius et Hermione.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'en ai parlé il y a quelques semaines avec Sirius et avec Hermione hier. Je n'aurais pas du ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa tête changée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Que je devais foncer, qu'ils étaient contents pour nous.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Il comprit devant l'air qu'affichait son amant.

-Tu as peur de ce qu'ils vont penser, pas vrai ?

-Un peu, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

-Moi aussi, sourit le blond, enfin pas eux deux puisqu'ils nous ont déjà donné leur bénédiction mais tous les autres. C'est normal d'appréhender je pense, le tout est de ne pas reculer. Du moins, si c'est que l'on veut vraiment…

Sa voix, éteinte sur la fin de sa phrase, alerta Harry qui releva les yeux vers lui. Il y vit une chose encore inconnue dans le regard de Drago : De la crainte.

Alors il comprit. Il comprit que plus que tout, là tout de suite, Drago avait essentiellement peur de le perdre, peur qu'il recule et qu'il n'assume pas d'être avec lui. Il se fichait pas mal que sa mère et ses amis réagissent mal, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec lui. Cette constatation le rassura totalement et lui insuffla assez de courage pour affronter tout ça. Si leurs proches réagissaient mal, ils l'affronteraient à deux.

-Je ne vais pas reculer, Drago, dit-il doucement, je suis sûr de ce que je veux.

-Nous pourrions le garder pour nous un peu si tu veux…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas nous cacher, nous n'avons pas à le faire. Nous avons déjà la bénédiction de Sirius, Hermione et même de Ginny ! Je ne veux pas que nous nous cachions.

-D'accord, rit le blond, surpris par le soudain virement de son petit-ami. En route alors ?

-En route, acquiesça Harry en se levant.

Debout dos à lui, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir qui lui retombait sur les hanches de façon délicieuse, il était à tomber. Drago sentit une envie soudaine monter en lui et il se leva prestement pour attraper son amant, le retournant pour lui faire face, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent qui les laisse hors d'haleine.

-Je te sens réveillé, ricana Harry lorsqu'il le relâcha.

-C'est uniquement de ta faute.

-Je n'ai rien contre, rit-il, mais pas maintenant, on y va !

-Tu sais que tu es un rabat-joie Potter ?

-Oui, tu ne cesses de me le répéter.

Il ignora promptement le blond et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressorti, il était douché et habillé sobrement d'un jeans bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt vert foncé, choisi expressément pour l'effet qu'il aurait sur son démon. Celui-ci afficha un sourire narquois en l'apercevant, pas dupe pour un sou.

-A mon tour, dit-il l'air de rien en allant dans la salle de bain.

-Tes vêtements ?

-Je les ai récupérés dans ma chambre pendant que tu prenais ta douche !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fonça dans sa douche, à la fois pressé et angoissé de descendre.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il en sortant moins de dix minutes plus tard.

Harry resta quelque peu pantois en le voyant. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise coupée près du corps, il sortait tout droit d'une pub. Il était beau, c'était indéniable, tout en lui était un appel à la luxure et, à voir son air satisfait, il en était bien conscient.

-Allons-y, grogna Harry qui se retenait de les enfermer dans cette chambre.

L'ancien Serpentard rit doucement, ravi de son effet.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, tous étaient installés à table lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Sirius et Ron discutaient du dernier match des Irlandais alors qu'Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Bonjour, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Le silence se fit une seconde alors que trois paires d'yeux convergeaient vers eux.

-Bonjour les garçons, répondit Hermione, souriante.

Drago s'avança pour poser un bisou sur son front, habituel du matin avant de faire la bise aux deux hommes et de s'asseoir à table.

-Content de te revoir ici, Harry, déclara Sirius à son filleul.

-Content d'être rentré.

-Gin va bien ? Demanda Ron.

-Très bien, oui.

S'asseyant à son tour à table, il attrapa une tasse de café et la cafetière, et se servit une tasse avant de suspendre son geste. Puis il se tourna vers Drago, lui tendit la tasse remplie avec un sourire et en attrapa une seconde qu'il servit pour lui-même. Le silence régnait dans la cuisine, tous suivant les gestes des deux amants qui étaient à peine conscient d'être épiés. Lorsque Drago le réalisa, il lança un regard interrogateur à la tablée.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Euh…Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? Se lança Ron.

-Comme ?

-Faites pas les innocents, dit Sirius.

Hermione ne dit rien mais son regard ne les lâchait pas. Consultant Harry – qui hocha la tête – du regard, Drago lâcha :

-Nous sommes ensemble.

-Et ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Quoi et ?

-C'est tout ?

-Euh…Oui.

-Oh, d'accord alors. Hermione, je peux emprunter ton journal ?

-Bien sûr. Je ressers quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

-Je veux bien un muffin, mon cœur.

Abasourdi, les deux garçons observèrent leurs trois amis continuer leur petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? Intervint Harry.

-De ?

-De nous savoir ensemble.

-Ça fait un moment que nous le savons, Harry, rit Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on avait pu l'ignorer, ajouta Ron, en souriant.

Le ricanement de Sirius les laissa encore plus dans le flou.

-Réellement les gars, vous avez une idée du bruit que vous avez fait hier soir ? Eclata Sirius dans un fou rire qui contamina Ron.

-Sirius, soupira Hermione.

-Vous…Vous plaisantez ? Bafouilla le Survivant.

-Pas vraiment. Déjà Drago qui voulait te sauter dessus dans le couloir mais ça, ce n'est rien par rapport au bruit que vous avez fait après ! Ta chambre est encore debout ? A un moment, j'ai cru que vous détruisiez les meubles un par un.

Mortifié, Harry baissa le regard sur ses mains alors que Drago se décomposait peu à peu. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'annoncer leur relation de cette manière.

-Mais, intervint Hermione en voyant leur désarroi, ce n'est rien parce que nous étions déjà au courant hier. Drago en avait parlé à Sirius, puis à moi. Et même s'il n'avait rien dit, nous avions bien compris le lien de cause à effet.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le brun, quel lien ?

-Et bien vu l'état de Drago depuis ton départ de la maison, on avait bien compris que c'était toi son soucis, dit Ron.

-L'état de Drago ? Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers son petit-ami qui se pinçait l'arête du nez, pestant intérieurement sur ses colocataires trop bavard.

-Soit, peu importe ! Lâcha-t-il en se levant, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Il fusilla ses trois amis du regard avant d'aller chercher une assiette de muffins et de brioches pour Harry et lui. Le jeune homme le suivait du regard, soudain conscient du mal qu'il lui avait fait, il faudrait qu'ils en parlent plus tard.

-Donc…Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? Demanda-t-il en revenant sur le sujet présent.

-A nous ? Non, pas du tout.

-A moi non plus, dit Ron en finissant sa tasse de café.

Il se leva ensuite pour attraper sac et veste.

-Faut que je file, Fred m'attend ! A ce soir !

-Au fait, vous saviez qu'il avait une copine ? Lâcha Sirius une fois qu'il fut sorti de la maison.

-Ron ? Sérieux ?

-Ouai, ils sont sortis hier soir. Enfin il est quand même rentré plus tôt que vous !

-C'est bon Sirius, ils ont compris !

-Ouai, un peu trop d'ailleurs, marmonna Harry avant d'ajouter : Je vais y allez aussi, j'ai des cours à rattraper.

Il se leva, attrapa une brioche pour la route et s'apprêta à sortir quand il revint brusquement sur ses pas. Il se planta devant Drago et se pencha pour lui poser un baiser rapide.

-Bonne journée, sourit le blond, soudain plus guilleret.

-A ce soir ! Cria le jeune homme avant de sortir à son tour.

-Reviens sur terre, Dray ! Ricana Hermione en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Excusez-moi, je me fais à l'idée que tout ça est bien réel.

-Ça l'est, rassures-toi. C'est bien, je suis contente pour vous.

-Merci Herm.

Puis se tournant vers Sirius.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Je dépose Mya à la fac et je reviens ici, pourquoi ?

-Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au manoir ?

-Bien sûr, Drago, répondit-il.

La mine inquiète du jeune homme le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait prévu les révélations pour le jour même.

-Tu ne préfères pas aller avec Harry ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Non, je préfère le tenir éloigné de là. La dernière fois…

Il suspendit sa phrase, adressant un coup d'œil angoissé à Hermione qui frottait son bras, à l'endroit précis où Bellatrix avait gravé les mots interdits dans sa chair.

-Enfin, reprit-il, je préfère que tu m'accompagnes.

-Très bien, je viens avec toi.

Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure à discuter avant qu'Hermione ne se lève, prête à partir pour les cours.

Ils quittèrent la maison, laissant Drago se préparer à affronter sa mère, et grimpèrent sur la moto neuve de Sirius. Voilà pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour emmener Hermione en cours, il voulait tester sa merveille sur route et elle lui avait interdit de le faire seul.

-Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il en enfourchant l'engin. Accroches-toi à moi.

-Prête, souffla-t-elle en réponse, les bras greffés autour de son ventre.

Il lança la moto sur route, lui laissant prendre de la vitesse, accélérant de plus en plus malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Il savoura le vent sur son visage, le renvoyant pendant un instant à un temps où il ne faisait que ça de ses journées avec ses meilleurs amis. Parfois, James lui manquait beaucoup trop. Le trajet jusqu'à l'université, à cette vitesse, ne durait pas bien longtemps, il ne put pas pousser la bécane dans ses retranchements mais il réussit quand même à placer un freinage spectaculaire en arrivant sur le parking.

-Sirius, tu es complètement fou ! Hurla Hermione en descendant de l'engin.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Non ! C'était de la folie, tu roules beaucoup trop vite ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul sur la route ? Pas étonnant qu'il y a autant d'accident si tous les motards roulent comme toi ! Je vais t'emmener voir les grands blessés dans un hôpital, ça te calmera peut être !

La regarder s'énerver toute seule le faisait toujours rire, il ne se priva pas de l'admirer. Elle devenait rouge, passant sans arrêt ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et faisant des allers-retours devant lui, comme si ça rendait plus d'impact à ses mots. Il sourit doucement en s'appuyant contre la moto tandis qu'elle poursuivait son laïus.

-Et si je dis ça, c'est parce que je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, encore moins en moto !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mya, rit-il en l'attirant de lui, la coupant dans son accès de colère.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas le propos.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ferais attention.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je te connais !

Il rit ouvertement avant de la rapprocher plus encore de lui pour l'embrasser, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, dit-il en la relâchant, passe une bonne journée.

-Je t'aime aussi, fais attention à toi.

-Promis.

Mais il aurait pu aussi bien ne rien dire et lorsqu'il redémarra sur ses pieds, c'était sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle soupira fortement avant de se diriger vers l'auditoire, la journée commençait fort.

De l'autre côté du campus, dans le bâtiment d'architecture, Harry se débattait avec ses croquis, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'homme blond qui l'attendait chez eux ce soir. Il lui avait dit vouloir parler avec sa mère aujourd'hui et le jeune homme appréhendait beaucoup cet échange. Si Narcissa Malefoy n'acceptait pas leur relation, il craignait que Drago ne s'éloigne de lui pour ne pas perdre sa mère. Il pouvait comprendre ce genre de réaction, bien que le blond lui ai assuré que ça n'arriverait pas, mais il espérait que ça n'arriverait pas, il était bien incapable de se passer de lui à présent.

Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que Drago était certain de ne pas devoir faire de choix. Resté seul à Square Grimmaud, il ne cessait de penser à cette rencontre, conscient que c'était beaucoup demander à sa mère d'accepter qu'il aime un homme. Parce que oui, il savait qu'il aimait Harry. Aussi rapide que ce soit, aussi peu temps ai-t-il eu à partager, il se savait irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harry Potter. Il connaissait ses petites manies, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses imperfections, il aimait tout en bloc. Seulement voilà, expliquer ça à sa mère était un peu plus compliqué et il avait beau savoir que seul son bonheur comptait pour elle, il doutait qu'elle accueille la nouvelle avec joie. Mais sa décision était prise, si elle ne l'acceptait pas, tant pis, elle s'y ferait. Il aimait sa mère mais il était temps qu'il vive pour lui et si elle n'acceptait pas la personne qu'il aimait, il ne renoncerait pas à Harry pour autant, il combinerait les deux.

-Drago ? Appela Sirius en rentrant, l'arrachant à ses cogitations.

-Ouai.

-T'es prêt ?

-Non.

Le Maraudeur rit en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le divan.

-Le plus dur est passé, tu en as parlé avec Harry. Narcissa ce n'est qu'une formalité.

-Tu trouves ?

-Ce n'est pas sa vie, Drago.

-Non, mais elle ne va pas l'accepter.

-On verra, elle pourrait te surprendre.

-Pas là-dessus.

-En tout cas, il est trop tard pour reculer, on y va.

-Je ne veux pas reculer, ma décision est prise, assena le blond en se levant.

Il se tourna vers Sirius, resté assis, qui le scrutait.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureux d'Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une certitude.

-Et alors ? Grogna le jeune homme, gêné.

-Alors si Narcissa voit ce que je vois en toi, elle acceptera votre relation.

Surpris, Drago ne sut quoi dire.

-Allons-y, reprit l'ainé en se levant à son tour.

Ils sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent au Manoir Malefoy, prêt à affronter les yeux perçant de Narcissa.


	11. Chapter 11

Il y avait bien longtemps que Drago n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui, s'assurant toujours de voir sa mère chez lui ou en ville. Il ne supportait plus vraiment cet endroit gorgé de trop de mauvais souvenirs. Après le procès de son père et sa condamnation à vie, Narcissa était revenue chez elle et avait quelque peu transformé l'endroit pour le rendre un peu plus vivant, espérant un jour y voir jouer ses petits-enfants.

La bâtisse se dressait devant eux, aussi imposant que s'en rappelait Drago. En descendant la longue allée, il remarqua les nombreux changements du jardin. Il était fleuri, parfumé, presque enchanteur. Sa mère aimait les plantes, elle passait son temps à perfectionner ses parterres.

-Elle n'a pas chômé, fit remarquer Sirius.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours aussi nerveux.

-Ca va allez, continua l'ainé en lui pressant l'épaule.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte que Drago ouvrit avec sa clé, peu désireux de se faire accueillir par sa mère dans le hall. En entrant dans le vestibule, il eut un nouveau choc. Les couleurs avaient été entièrement refaites, les tons austères et froids avaient été remplacés par des couleurs chaudes et vivantes. Une grande fresque chocolat-crème traversait les murs, faisant ressortir la couleur café du mur. Il croisa le regard de Sirius et y vit la même surprise que la sienne. Haussant les épaules, ils poursuivirent leur route jusque dans le petit salon. Là encore, ils furent surpris par les changements que Narcissa avait opérés. Plus de vert, plus de grands portraits de tous les ancêtres de la famille mais des toiles colorées de paysage sur des peintures grises et bordeaux. Sirius eut un hoquet de rire auquel Drago répondit en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Pardon, j'imaginais juste la tête de Lucius ou Bellatrix s'il voyait du rouge dans cette maison.

-Je crois que ça les tuerait, Rit à son tour Drago. Maman ? Cria-t-il ensuite.

Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

-Maman ? Répéta-t-il.

-Drago ? Lui répondit une voix depuis le jardin.

-Il y a beaucoup d'autre personne qui t'appelle Maman ?

Il n'eut pas de réponses mais une tornade blonde s'abattit sur lui, le serrant contre elle à l'étouffer.

-Maman, pitié, relâche-moi ! Rit-il en lui rendant quand même son étreinte.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir, mon chéri ! Sirius !

Elle s'avança vers son cousin pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, il y a longtemps !

-Avant mon départ pour l'Espagne.

-Exact ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Je sais que le retour oui, sourit-elle moqueusement.

-Je vois que la nouvelle d'Hermione et moi a déjà fait le tour.

-J'ai déjeuné avec Molly la semaine dernière, elle m'a raconté, avoua la maitresse de maison, je suis très contente pour vous deux !

-Merci Cissa.

-Allez venez, installons-nous sur la terrasse ! Les invita-t-elle. Olly !

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, une petite femme replète apparue.

-Oui madame ?

-Peux-tu nous apporter la limonade et des verres s'il te plait ?

-Tout de suite, madame.

-Plus d'elfe de maison, Cissa ? Remarqua Sirius.

-Non, ce temps-là est fini ! Je leur ai rendu leur liberté, ils sont partis à Poudlard je crois.

-Ils vont finir par en avoir trop pour le château, rit Drago.

-Peut-être mais tu sais…Après Dobby…Je me sentais coupable, surtout qu'Harry tenait beaucoup à lui et il m'a défendu, ainsi qu'Hermione…Je leur devais au moins ça.

-C'est bien, Maman.

-Ils en seront très touché, Cissa.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-On voulait te voir.

-Pas de ça, si tu voulais me voir Drago, tu m'aurais invité dans un restaurant ou chez toi, tu ne viens jamais ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il était temps de passer aux aveux. Il chercha un peu de courage dans le regard de Sirius qui l'encouragea d'un sourire et se lança.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Vraiment ? S'écria-t-elle, c'est fantastique ! Qui donc ? Je la connais ?

Le « la » employé par sa mère renforça son appréhension.

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment rencontré quelqu'un…J'ai découvert une personne que je connais depuis longtemps sous un nouveau jour.

Il avait bien conscience de tourner autour de pot, le regard désapprobateur de Sirius le lui confirma d'ailleurs.

-Mais vous êtes bien ensemble ?

-Oui, depuis quelques jours.

-Seulement ? Tu me l'annonces déjà ?

-Ce n'est pas…Maman, ça fait un moment que cette personne est dans ma vie, nous nous connaissons bien, nous sommes…Tombés amoureux avant d'être vraiment ensemble. Enfin moi en tout cas.

-Tu ne sais pas si cette personne t'aime ?

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parlés.

-Mais tu souhaitais m'en parler ?

-Oui, parce que c'est très important pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi attaché à qui que ce soit.

-Tu m'as en effet l'air bien accroché ! Je suis contente pour toi mon chéri. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, cette jeune femme ?

-C'est là que ça va être difficile…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre, son courage s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Sa mère devant lui, à le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus, la joie de le voir heureux peinte sur son visage. Il allait lui faire mal mais c'était trop tard, il devait poursuivre.

-Ce n'est pas une femme, maman, dit-il dans un souffle.

Pas de réaction pendant quelques secondes.

-Que…Que…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Drago ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une femme, Maman, répéta le jeune homme.

-Mais…Mais…

-Je suis amoureux d'Harry, poursuivit-il, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Le silence qui s'installa se fit plus pesant à chaque seconde tandis que Narcissa alternait son regard entre son fils et Sirius, resté silencieux et admiratif devant le courage de Drago.

-C'est une blague ? Dit-elle finalement, c'est ça ! Tu me fais une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, maman, c'est très sérieux.

-Mais…Mais enfin Drago ! S'emporta-t-elle en se levant, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Tu viens m'annoncer que tu es amoureux d'Harry Potter ?! Que vous êtes ensemble ? Si ce n'est pas une blague, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Depuis quand aimes-tu les hommes ?!

Elle se laissa retomber dans sa chaise.

-Et mes petits-enfants, par Salazar ?! Qui va me donner des petits-enfants ?! Non Drago, tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de me faire ça !

-De te faire ça ? S'écria le jeune homme, de te faire ça ?! C'est donc toi qui t'importe ? Que je sois bien et heureux, c'est obsolète ?! Bien sûr, ce que moi je veux ça passe après, comme toujours !

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?!

-C'est la pure vérité, depuis que je suis né vous m'avez imposé votre éducation rigide, vos principes stupides, vous avez façonné la façon dont je devais me comporter, dont je devais penser ! Maintenant c'est tout, j'en ai assez ! Je suis adulte maman, je ne vis plus pour vous et je ne compromettrais pas mon bonheur parce que tu as décidé que ça ne te convenais pas ! C'est fini ce temps-là, j'ai assez vécu de tout ça ! Pour m'en sortir, il a fallu que je le fasse seul et si tu trouves qu'être en couple avec Harry n'est pas ce qu'il me faut, c'est que tu ne me connais pas, je l'aime et tu as intérêt à t'y faire ou tu te passeras de ma présence.

-Drago, hoqueta sa mère.

-Non, c'est tout !

Toute sa rancœur passée et présente venait de se déverser sur sa mère, pourtant pas la plus fautive de tout ça, et il se sentait mal mais, trop en colère pour y réfléchir, il se leva prestement et quitta la table. En le regardant partir, Narcissa sentit le poids du monde lui peser tout d'un coup sur les épaules. Elle s'affala dans sa chaise, plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

-Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, Sirius…

-Cissa, as-tu seulement conscience que si tu réagis comme ça, tu vas le perdre ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

-Ils s'aiment, poursuivit-il, même si Drago ne s'en rend pas encore compte, Harry l'aime vraiment, ça se voit. Ne gâche pas ça, ton fils est heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Je ne peux pas Sirius…C'est mon fils unique.

-Ton fils unique a fait assez de sacrifices pour vous, il s'est battu pour devenir l'homme qu'il est et si c'est Harry qui le rend heureux, tu devrais te contenter d'être heureuse pour lui. Réfléchis-y, ne l'éloigne pas de toi. Ton fils t'aime, il t'admire mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il reste un fossé entre vous contre lequel tu ne peux rien. Ne le creuse pas encore plus.

-Je…

Elle se tut une fois de plus, à court de mots et Sirius se leva pour rejoindre Drago.

-On va faire un repas dimanche matin, avec les Weasley, Remus, Tonks et les amis de ton fils. Tu as jusque-là pour décider de ce que tu veux mais si tu viens, c'est en acceptant la situation, dit-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Il trouva Drago devant le portail, faisant les cent pas.

-Ça va ?

-Non. Et elle ?

-Elle encaisse, ça passera.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain, elle ne voudra pas te perdre.

-Je lui ai dit des horreurs, elle ne méritait pas tout ça.

-Sans doute pas mais ça devait sortir. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait jusque dimanche pour décider de ce qu'elle voulait, au repas.

-Elle viendra ?

-Seulement si elle est dans de bonnes dispositions.

-Espérons…

-Allez viens, on va boire un verre avant de rentrer ! Proposa l'ainé en entrainant Drago avec lui.

Le soir même, après que Sirius lui eut raconté l'entretien de Drago avec sa mère, Harry débarqua au Manoir Malefoy, fou de rage. Son petit-ami avait déprimé toute la soirée, incapable de lui raconter lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas et ça, c'était trop. Il descendit l'allée, plongée dans la pénombre et toqua brusquement à la porte. Ses veines battaient fortement dans ses tempes lorsqu'une petite femme lui ouvrit.

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir, Madame Malefoy est là ? Demanda-t-il brusquement en entrant sans attendre qu'on l'y invite.

-Monsieur s'il vous plait, attendez ici que je vous annonce.

-Ca va allez, merci bien ! Narcissa ? Hurla-t-il ensuite.

Il déboula dans le petit salon, où la maitresse de maison se trouvait, plongée dans un livre d'horticulture.

-Monsieur Potter ? Dit-elle, surprise.

-Oui, ravi que vous vous en souveniez !

-Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Vous le savez très bien !

-Je vois, soupira-t-elle, asseyez-vous.

-Non merci !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous avez fait à Drago ? Explosa-t-il. Il est triste depuis qu'il est rentré, il a été incapable de me raconter sa visite tant il était dégouté ! Alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement : J'aime votre fils, profondément et je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire autant de mal, pas même vous ! Il appréhendait tellement de vous le dire, craignant de vous décevoir mais la vérité c'est que c'est lui qui devrait être déçu ! Vous êtes incapable de vous réjouir pour lui, d'accepter qu'il soit heureux alors que c'était important pour lui de partager notre histoire avec vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange tant que ça ? Que ce soit moi ? Que ce soit un homme ? J'étais naïf de penser que vous vous réjouiriez pour nous, pour notre bonheur ! Mais faites attention, ce ne sera pas moi qui éloignera votre fils de vous, vous le ferez toute seule !

Sa tirage terminée, Harry repris son souffle saccadé. Il fulminait purement et simplement, toute cette rage lui faisait battre le cœur à cinq cent à l'heure.

-Et bien jeune homme, souffla Narcissa, je vois que vous aviez beaucoup à dire.

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à Drago, c'est tout, dit-il plus calmement.

-Je vois ça.

-Excusez-moi de m'être emporté, je n'avais pas à vous parler comme ça.

-Ne vous excusez pas, j'entends bien votre opinion. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, Harry. Vous avez toujours été un homme courageux.

-Je…

-Je viendrais dimanche, l'interrompit-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai mal réagit, c'est vrai mais lorsqu'ils ont quitté la maison tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon fils. J'ai décidé de venir dimanche.

-Oh…Bien alors.

-Mais je vous remercie, de protéger mon fils comme vous le faites. Vous venez de rassurer les craintes que j'aurais pu avoir.

-Je…C'est normal…Je vais vous laisser alors.

-Oui, rejoignez dont Drago.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au vestibule et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plait. Je préfère lui faire la surprise.

-D'accord, sourit-il avant de sortir.

La fin de semaine fut tellement chargée qu'aucun habitant du Square ne vit arriver le weekend et la préparation du repas de dimanche ébranla toute la maison. Sirius et Ron s'attelèrent au nettoyage tandis qu'Harry se chargeait de la décoration et du dressage des tables. Drago et Hermione avaient pris d'assaut la cuisine et, tandis qu'elle préparait toute la partie nourriture, lui s'occupait des cocktails, de l'apéritif et ouvrait les vins. Tout devait être prêt pour l'arrivée de leurs invités, moins d'une heure plus tard.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se changer que déjà, la sonnerie de la porte retentissait.

-C'est parti les garçons ! S'exclama Hermione en allant ouvrir.

Molly, Arthur, Fred et Ginny la saluèrent joyeusement.

-Entrez, entrez ! Installez-vous, leur sourit-elle.

-Hermione, tu es superbe ! S'écria Ginny en détaillant sa robe rouge qui moulait parfaitement sa taille pour s'évaser jusqu'à ses genoux, le tout rehaussé par des talons noirs.

-Merci Gin, toi aussi !

-Les garçons sont là ? S'enquit Molly.

-Ils descendent, ils ont eu du mal à se préparer.

-Comme toujours ! Rit Fred.

-Ils ont bien de la chance de t'avoir, ma chérie ! Tout va bien avec Sirius ?

-Oh oui, impeccable Molly, il est adorable.

-Je suis bien contente, vous le méritez tous les deux.

-Moi aussi ! Renchérit Arthur.

-Merci, vous êtes gentils.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama Ron en entrant dans la pièce, suivit par les trois autres colocataires de la jeune femme.

Le temps des embrassades, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et Hermione ouvrit à Pansy et Blaise qui furent suivit presque immédiatement par Remus et Tonks.

Une fois tous installé, Sirius et Drago s'occupèrent des apéros et Hermione apporta les mignardises.

-Alors, que racontez-vous de neuf les enfants ? S'intéressa Remus.

-Tu ne t'adresses pas à Sirius là ? Ricana Ron.

-Non, j'ai dit les jeunes.

-Arrêtez un peu, Sirius n'est pas vieux ! Rouspéta Hermione.

-Merci ma chérie, dit-il, en fusillant l'assemblée du regard.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement.

-Vous êtes mignons, pleurnicha joyeusement Molly.

-Bon, on boit quelque chose ? Drago ? Demanda Harry pour dissiper le malaise.

-J'apporte ça, Darling.

Tous les regards, excepté ceux des habitants du Square, convergèrent vers le jeune homme blond dans un grand silence. Celui-ci se fustigea intérieurement, il avait pris l'habitude de surnommer ainsi son petit-ami et, dans la maison, ça ne surprenait plus personne.

-Euh…Tu amènes le Cocktail ? Tenta de désamorcer Hermione, l'air de rien alors que Sirius et Ron essayait de contenir le fou rire qui montait en eux. Harry et Drago eux se sentait couler dans le plancher.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Blaise dont le regard passait de son meilleur ami à Hermione pour revenir sur Ron et Sirius qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

-Euh…

Drago se sentait incapable de parler encore une fois, le souvenir de la réaction de sa mère encore trop frais et trop amère dans sa tête.

-On est ensemble, Drago et moi, lâcha Harry, doucement.

Le regard que lui adressa son démon blond oscilla entre reproche et reconnaissance.

-Il fallait bien leur dire, dit-il pour que lui seul l'entende.

-Oui, mais pas comme ça, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

-Quelqu'un nous explique ? Demanda Fred, le regard aussi perdu que les autres.

-Harry vient de vous le dire, nous sommes ensemble.

Il adressa un coup d'œil à Pansy et Blaise qui restait imperturbable. De son côté, Harry regardait successivement les Weasley et Remus.

Ce fut Ginny qui régla le problème en s'écriant :

-Et bien, il était temps !

Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux et les prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente pour vous les gars, Harry était vraiment trop chiant !

Drago rit mais resta sur ses gardes, attendant toujours une réaction de la part de ses amis.

-Moi ça me va, dit simplement Blaise en haussant les épaules, si t'es heureux.

-Je le suis.

-Ok alors, sourit le métis.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Pansy qui étouffait son rire.

-C'est quand même dingue, tu fais toujours tout pour nous surprendre ! Félicitation, les gars !

Il respira, soulagé de voir qu'au moins eux acceptaient cette relation. Harry en revanche retenait toujours son souffle, Ginny – déjà au courant d'ailleurs – avait manifesté sa joie pour eux mais les autres n'avaient toujours rien dit.

-Tu es heureux, Harry ? Demanda Nymphadora.

-Oui, très heureux.

-Alors ça nous va très bien, sourit-elle, en son nom et celui de Remus, qui hocha la tête.

-A moi aussi, assura Fred.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'à nous aussi, peu importe, dit finalement Molly dont le regard oscillait tout de même entre sa fille cadette et Harry.

-Maman, soupira la rouquine, nous en avons déjà parlé. Ni Harry, ni moi n'étions heureux dans notre couple et pour pleins de raisons, je suis très heureuse comme ça et lui aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu as raison, chérie, sourit Arthur.

-Bien, maintenant que ce chapitre est clos, il vient ce verre ? Quémanda Ron.

Cela suffit à détendre l'atmosphère et bien vite, la conversation partie sur autre chose, tous se faisant au nouveau couple. Au bout d'une heure, l'ambiance était remontée en flèche et les rires fusaient quand tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit. N'attendant plus personne, les hôtes se regardèrent surpris, à l'exception d'Harry et Sirius qui regardaient partout ailleurs. Percevant la soudaine tension du jeune homme, Drago chercha ses prunelles en vain.

Il retint son souffle en entendant la voix chaleureuse d'Hermione retentir depuis le couloir.

-Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise, bonjour Madame Malefoy.

-Bonjour Hermione, excusez-moi d'être en retard.

-Pas de soucis, entrez donc !

Suivit de la jeune femme, la très digne Narcissa entra dans la pièce sous tous les regards.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Bonjour Madame Malefoy, dit Harry en se levant, soyez la bienvenue.

-Merci Harry, je t'en prie appelle-moi Narcissa.

-Très bien, sourit-il.

Drago observait la scène, médusé. Sa mère et son petit-ami semblaient partager un petit secret.

-Bonjour Drago, dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui.

Il se leva pour l'embrasser mais elle le prit au dépourvu en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Pardonne-moi mon chéri, dit-elle à son oreille.

-Merci d'être là, Maman.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, reprit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ils se sourirent, toute complicité retrouvée et l'apéritif reprit son cours tranquillement, Narcissa rejoignant Molly pour parler chiffon.

Finalement, se dit Drago, les choses s'arrangeaient plutôt bien. Discrètement, il attrapa la main d'Harry qu'il pressa pour le remercier silencieusement. Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, ravi de le voir plus heureux.

 **Et c'est encore tout ! A bientôt pour le prochain ! :p Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à le partager ! Je me suis pas mal concentrée sur Harry et Drago dans les derniers chapitres, les suivants se reconcentreront un peu sur Hermione et Sirius ! Bisous xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre, petite surprise ! Allez hop, bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Deux Reviews ? Je suis gâtée ! :p Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! C'était trop de compliments pour mon ego tout ça Haha ! :p Je m'arrête sur un truc, tu es Québécoise ?! *_* Je t'adore, c'est définitif !**

 _ **Brigitte26**_ **: Merci pour la review ! :) Je ne sais pas encore s'ils adopteront mais oui, pourquoi pas x)**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Haha Merci beaucoup ! Ils arrivent !**

 _ **Ofo**_ **: Haha Non, j'avais envie de la rendre plus agréable :p Il a peur de rien Harry enfin ! :p**

 _ **angemewmew**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :D Pas si vilaine que ça finalement.. :p**

L'automne laissa sa place à un hiver froid. Les premières neiges pointèrent leurs nez à la fin de novembre, ouvrant les hostilités des batailles de boules de neiges. Au Square Grimmaud, la vie suivait son cours, imperturbable et calme. Ron se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la maison, profitant de son idylle avec sa mystérieuse petite-amie, dont il refusait encore de parler avec ses amis. Drago et Harry avaient trouvé leur rythme, tous étant à présent au courant de leur relation, ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement leur amour naissant. Et si parfois ils rencontraient encore des gens surprit de les voir mains dans la main, ils n'essayaient pas de se cacher, bien au contraire. Drago était toujours fier d'embrasser son petit-ami publiquement, claquant par la même le nez des mauvaises langues.

Sirius et Hermione, quant à eux, se laissaient bercer par leur bulle de bonheur. Toutefois, rien n'étant jamais idyllique bien longtemps, la jeune femme accusait une mauvaise nouvelle en ce vendredi de décembre, veille des vacances.

Perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle cogitait inlassablement sur la meilleure manière de gérer la situation. En parler à Sirius lui paraissait insurmontable, ne rien dire l'étouffait et en parler avec les garçons étaient inenvisageable. Elle était certaine qu'Harry ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue devant son parrain, que Ron, dépourvu de délicatesse, lâcherait l'info à table, quant à Drago…Si, à Drago elle pouvait en parler. Elle allait lui en parler.

Elle se détacha de sa contemplation et traversa la chambre puis le couloir pour frapper à la porte du blond. Par chance, il était là.

-Herm ? Dit-il en lui ouvrant, tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non, toi non plus ?

-Je n'y vais pas, c'est du rattrapage pratique pour ceux qui ont échoués.

-Harry est là ?

-Non, il avait des plans à rendre.

-Je peux te parler ?

La mine inquiète de son amie ne lui augurait rien de bon aussi il acquiesça rapidement et l'invita à entrer. Elle eut quand même un sourire en constatant que la chambre des deux garçons ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

-Désolé pour le bordel, on est pas...Très ordonnés.

-Vous êtes carrément bordélique, rit la jeune femme.

Mais son rire sonna faux aux oreilles du jeune homme, il la connaissait suffisamment à présent pour le sentir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Herm ? Demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle en décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-Enceinte ?

-Oui.

-Oh.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans cesser de la regarder, comme si on lui avait coupé les jambes.

-Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Hier.

-C'était ça ton rendez-vous ?

-Oui.

-Sirius le sait ?

-Non ! S'écria la brune, et il ne doit pas savoir !

-Tu plaisantes ? Herm, tu vas devoir lui en parler !

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aides ?

Le sanglot dans sa voix était perceptible et Drago réalisa son manque de délicatesse.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en se relevant.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-A voir ta tête, j'imagine que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

-Non…Enfin…Je ne sais pas.

-Explique-moi.

-Oh Drago, craqua-t-elle soudain, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, je ne voulais pas être enceinte maintenant ! J'ai encore mes études à finir et ça ne fait que quelques mois que je suis avec Sirius, comment est-ce qu'il va le prendre ? Il va croire que je le piège !

-Arrête, jamais il ne pensera ça ! Il t'aime, il te connait ! Il sera peut être très heureux de cette nouvelle !

-Heureux ? Drago, Sirius ne veut pas plus que ça d'enfant, nous en avons déjà parlé une fois ou deux, il ne les envisage pas vraiment !

Elle semblait si désespérée en cet instant que le blond se sentit désemparé, il l'avait rarement vu aussi malheureuse.

-Herm, respires ! Viens t'asseoir, ma belle.

Il l'amena jusqu'à son lit où elle s'assit mécaniquement.

-Bien, maintenant écoutes-moi.

Il s'accroupit face à elle, greffant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas et ne voulait pas d'enfant maintenant mais toi et Sirius allez faire des parents formidables, j'en suis sûr. Il ne le sait pas encore mais je suis certain qu'il sera ravi, même s'il est surprit, même s'il va devoir accuser le coup au début. Tout ira bien.

Le petit Junior ici, reprit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre, il va être entouré de deux parents géniaux mais aussi d'une foule d'oncles et tantes qui vont prendre soin de lui.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire apparaitre un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu en parles avec Sirius, il est le seul à pouvoir répondre à tes inquiétudes.

-Tu as raison, souffla la jeune femme.

-Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras compter sur moi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, Gryffi.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi, c'était le surnom dont il l'affublait durant leur dernière pour l'embêter, ça l'avait toujours fait beaucoup rire.

-Je le verrais ce soir.

-Il n'est pas là ?

-Il a un groupe aujourd'hui.

Le blond hocha la tête, se souvenant que l'ainé en avait parlé la veille au souper.

Quelques peu rassérénée, Hermione le laissa finir de se préparer et chercha de quoi s'occuper en attendant le retour de son homme. Elle finit par se plonger dans un livre, seule chose qui lui permettait de mettre son cerveau en stand-by.

Quand seize heures sonna, marquant le retour de Sirius, Hermione avait retrouvé son état de panique complet. Drago, pour les laisser en paix, était parti chercher Harry à l'université et comptait l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse. Lorsque Sirius passa le pas de la porte, il entendit de suite les pas pressés d'Hermione qui faisait des allers-retours à l'étage du dessus. Fronçant les sourcils, il déposa ses affaires en vitesse et gravit les quelques marches jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Mon cœur ? L'appela-t-il en entrant dans leur chambre.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme en cessant ses va-et-vient.

-Tout va bien ? Tu essaies de faire un trou dans le plancher ?

-Ca va oui.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Viens t'asseoir d'abord.

Le ton tendu et l'air crispé qu'elle adoptait laissait présager au Maraudeur que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'allait pas être facile à entendre. Il prit place sur le bord du lit, attendant le verdict.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mya ? Redemanda-t-il, plus inquiet.

-Je…Sirius, je…Ce n'est pas facile à dire…Je…

-Quoi ? Tu es malade ? Tu as quelque chose de grave ?

-Pas vraiment, je….

Elle cherchait ses mots, en proie à la panique. Elle voulait lui dire simplement mais la peur la clouait au sol, elle ne parvenait pas à laisser ces mots sortir. Et s'il s'emportait ? Et s'il la quittait ? Elle avait beau savoir que ça ne ressemblait pas à Sirius, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à cette perspective.

-Sirius, je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime mais…J'ai peur que…Ce que j'ai à te dire…Tu ne le prennes pas…Enfin pas bien.

Elle vit tout à coup la tête de son homme changé, un masque de tristesse et de douleur se peignant à grande vitesse sur ses traits.

-Alors c'est ça… ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, sans comprendre de quoi il lui parlait.

-Tu me quittes ? Ajouta-t-il, de plus en plus décomposé.

Elle eut une seconde d'arrêt avant de hoqueter de surprise. Quel absurdité était-il allé chercher !

-Mais enfin Sirius, bien sûr que non ! Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais !

-Alors quoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'i la fin, j'imagine le pire moi !

Ils commençaient tous deux à s'énerver et c'était tous ce que voulait éviter la jeune femme.

-Pardon, j'ai un peu de mal, dit-elle plus doucement.

-C'est rien, sourit-il, calmé. Dis-moi, mon cœur, c'est moi, je suis là pour toi.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, ses grands yeux gris la regardaient avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et cela suffit à son courage qui remonta en flèche. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer.

-Je suis enceinte, Sirius, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de baisser les yeux.

Elle refusait de croiser son regard, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait maintenant. Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de relever la tête, surprise de ne pas entendre de réaction de la part de son homme. Celui-ci semblait avoir subi un sortilège de Stupéfixion, arrêté dans ses mouvements.

-Sirius ?

Elle s'approcha un peu de lui, agitant la main devant ses yeux histoire de vérifier qu'il était encore en état d'entendre.

-Je….Dit-il finalement, Tu…Tu es…

-Je suis enceinte, oui. Je suis désolée, je te jure ne pas l'avoir fait exprès mais voilà, c'est arrivé. Je ne le voulais pas non plus, je sais que c'est tout sauf le bon moment ! J'ai mes études, toi les enfants de l'hôpital et puis je sais aussi que tu n'en voulais pas vraiment des enfants alors je comprendrais que tu sois en colère mais je te promets que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Nous avons encore la possibilité de demander l'avortement si vraiment tu penses que ce ne sera pas possible pour toi d'élever cet enf…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

En entendant le mot avortement, le Maraudeur s'était reconnecté pour enregistrer tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Tu veux avorter ? S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

-Non !

-Pourquoi tu en parles alors ?

-Mais…Parce que toi…

-Quoi moi ? Moi je suis très content ! Rugit-il.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration, les laissant tous les deux surprit. Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, même Sirius ne s'y attendait pas. Il prit une seconde pour analyser les émotions qu'il ressentait. Inquiétude, panique, surprise et…Joie. Oui, c'était bien ça, une joie sans limite s'emparait de lui. Il allait être papa. Lui, Sirius Black, allait être papa.

-Oui, reprit-il, je suis content ! Tu ne l'es pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il ensuite.

-Je…Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je me suis surtout inquiétée pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas plus que ça des enfants…

-Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être très heureux, tu sais il y a un tas de choses qu'on ne pensait pas vouloir avant que l'on ne vous annonce que vous allez l'avoir.

-Alors…Tu es vraiment content ?

-Mais oui ! Oh Mya, c'est une formidable nouvelle !

-Mais…Ce n'est pas le bon moment, mes études et…

-Et nous sommes deux ! Ecoute, tu as raison, c'est tôt et pas le moment idéal, tu as tes études à finir et, si on l'avait programmé, on aurait attendu encore quelques années mais voilà, on ne choisit pas toujours et on devrait prendre cette nouvelle comme elle vient, moi j'en suis heureux.

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours voir les choses comme ça ? Sourit Hermione.

-Ma vie n'a pas été drôle, Mya, pas depuis longtemps alors quand le bonheur se présente devant moi, quel que soit sa forme et les petits ajustages qu'il nécessite, je le prends. Je t'aime, je nous sais fait pour être ensemble, cet enfant c'est un morceau de toi, comment ça pourrais être une mauvaise chose ?

-C'est un morceau de nous deux, de notre amour, ajouta-t-elle, charmée. Oh Sirius, je suis contente ! Rit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Il la fit voleter dans ses bras, cédant tous deux au rire et à l'allégresse qui les gagnait.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Sirius Black, chuchota-t-elle avant de joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser emplis d'amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en la relâchant. Allez viens, je vais nous faire un en-cas !

L'entrainant à sa suite, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine.

A l'autre bout de Londres, Drago attendait sur le parking l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas prévenu Harry qu'il venait le chercher et comptait bien lui faire la surprise. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, une sonnerie aigue retentit et une flopée d'étudiants sortirent du bâtiment, se pressant pour rejoindre bus et voiture. Dans toute cette agitation, Drago chercha son brun des yeux. Il le repéra en pleine discussion avec une jeune blonde qui parlait avec de grands gestes. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils finissent et quand la jeune femme embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue avant de courir vers un autre jeune homme tout aussi blond, il chercha l'attention de son homme.

-Harry ! Appela-t-il en le voyant partir dans la direction opposée à lui.

Le concerné se retourna brusquement et sourit largement en l'apercevant. Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et, sans ralentir, se jeta sur sa bouche avec envie. Surprit agréablement, Drago répondit son accueil chaleureux et mêla sa langue à celle du brun, lui faisant passer son manque de lui par la même occasion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Très bonne idée, sourit-il de plus belle.

-Un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse avant de rentré, ça te dit ?

Soudain inquisiteur, le Survivant dévisagea le blond, cherchant la moindre de trace de ruse ou de manigances.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout, je pensais juste que ça nous ferait du bien ! Mais si tu préfères rentrer…

-Non, non, ça va ! Allons-y, bonne idée.

-En route alors !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture que Drago s'était offert à sa sortie de Poudlard, après avoir décidé que les conseils d'Hermione sur l'utilité de la voiture était véridique. Bien entendu, ne faisant rien comme tout le monde, le jeune héritier s'était d'abord offert une voiture de sport cylindré noirs avant de penser à passer les examens de conduites, qu'il avait tout de même réussi brillamment.

Il s'installa derrière son volant en cuir beige et sourit comme un gamin alors qu'Harry prenait place à côté de lui en secouant la tête, désespéré de l'attitude enfantine de son homme.

-Prudent, jugea-t-il nécessaire d'ajouter lorsque le blond mis le moteur en route et démarra brusquement, lançant la voiture à toute allure.

Il leur fallu moins d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur, passage vers le chemin de traverse. En descendant du bolide, Harry sentit sa tête tourné, étourdi par toute cette vitesse.

-Tu es un grand malade, sur la route !

-Mais non ! Ne fais pas ta chochotte !

-Ma chochotte ?!

-Ouai, si tu veux, tu conduiras au retour comme ça pas de problème.

-Bonne idée, ricana Harry en lui prenant les clés des mains pour les caller dans sa poche arrière.

Le geste attira l'attention du blond qui envisagea l'ancien Gryffondor d'un air gourmand.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Et c'était vrai, Drago savait pertinemment qu'un seul de ses regards pouvait enflammer le brun. Il adorait lancer une flamme en lui, qui explosait plus tard et plus fortement, il adorait chacun des instants qu'ils passaient à deux, quel que soit la manière.

Décidant de remettre à plus tard leur échange, il attrapa sa main et ils entrèrent dans le Pub, qu'ils traversèrent simplement pour gagner le passage qui leur permit de rejoindre le chemin le plus commerçant du monde sorcier.

Rien ne changeait réellement, autour d'eux l'animation battait son plein, les enfants se pendaient aux vitrines des magasins de Quidditch ou des animaleries alors que les parents discutaient entre eux ou furetaient dans les boutiques. Ils passèrent devant chez Fleury&Bott avec une pensée pour Hermione, puis devant chez Ollivander – qui avait rouvert peu après la guerre – et marchèrent jusqu'au coin de la rue d'où ressortait une façade extrêmement colorée et remplie de consommateurs. Le magasin des frères Weasley ne semblait jamais perdre de sa superbe.

-On s'arrête saluer Ron ? Proposa Drago.

Cette fois encore, il reçut un regard curieux pour réponse. Ils avaient beaux s'entendre à merveille, jamais Drago ne se rendait dans le magasin des Weasley, ils détestaient le monde et l'ambiance ridicule qui y régnait et qui le renvoyait aux pires heures de moqueries de son adolescence. Harry sentait que le blond lui cachait quelque chose ou du moins tentait de détourner son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago ? Demanda-t-il en lui tirant la main pour l'arrêter.

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, il y a forcément quelque chose. Tu ne vas jamais au magasin, tu détestes ça et je le sais très bien. Dis-moi.

Rendant les armes, le jeune homme soupira et dit :

-Après, je veux vous en parler à tous les deux en même temps. Allons d'abord chercher Ron.

Harry était perdu, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer qui concernait aussi Ron ? Un drôle de pressentiment lui souffla que ça ne concernait pas son couple mais une personne à qui ils étaient tous attachés. L'image de sa meilleure amie flotta devant ses yeux et l'inquiétude le prit.

-C'est Hermione c'est ça ? Elle a un problème ? Elle t'a demandé de nous en parler ?

-Harry, s'il te plait ! Après, ok ?

Bon gré mal gré, le brun acquiesça et rentrèrent dans le magasin, en quête de Ron.

Ils le trouvèrent en pleine explication du fonctionnement de la poudre d'obscurité.

-Salut les gars ! S'exclama-t-il en les voyants arrivés. Drago, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici !

-On aurait besoin de te parler, lui répondit le concerné sans tourner autour du pot, tu as droit à une pause ?

-Euh…Oui, d'accord. Je vais prévenir Fred, j'arrive.

Surprit par le ton sérieux qu'employait son ami, le rouquin ne donna pas le choix à son grand frère et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois attablés chez Florian Fortarôme.

-Bon, tu parles ? S'impatienta Harry après qu'ils eurent reçu leurs consommations.

-Oui Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hermione m'a demandé de vous parler de quelque chose d'important, elle doit être en train de l'annoncer à Sirius et elle aimerait que nous soyons tous au courant avant ce soir.

-Et donc ?

-Elle est malade ?

-Pas vraiment non, sourit le jeune homme.

Puis, ménageant son suspense, il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Elle est enceinte.

-Pardon ? S'écria Ron.

-Mais c'est génial ! Cria Harry.

-Oui et non, elle ne l'a pas si bien pris que ça, elle pense que Sirius ne va pas être content, que c'est trop tôt et puis elle a ses études.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr mais ça reste une bonne nouvelle ! Et je suis sûr que Sirius va très bien le prendre, il adore les enfants.

-D'après Herm, il n'en voulait pas plus que ça.

-Mais si, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer !

-Tu en penses quoi Ron ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers lui, il n'avait encore rien dit.

-Oh je pense que c'est fantastique, vraiment mais je comprends que ça lui fasse peur, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble et c'est rapide ! Mais enfin, comme dit Harry, ça reste une bonne nouvelle.

-Content de vous l'entendre dire, si ça devait mal se passer avec Sirius, elle aura besoin de nous.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous trois deux heures plus tard, ils eurent la bonne surprise de trouver les futurs parents assoupis devant une série stupide. Autour d'eux, des tonnes de catalogues avaient été ouverts, tous en rapport avec les bébés.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour eux, chuchota Ron alors que les deux autres souriaient devant ce tableau.

La venue d'un bébé allait changer bien des choses pour eux tous mais c'était un bon changement, ce qu'il leur fallait à tous pour pleinement reprendre leurs vies en mains.

 **Voilà voilà les amis ! Ma petite surprise vous a-t-elle plu ? Bisouuus xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :p**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Envie de cornichons trempés dans du Nutella ?! Mais quelle horreur ! :p Je n'aime pas trop le négatif, ça finit toujours bien :p Tu vas avoir tes réponses ! Merci bien !**

 _ **Brigitte26**_ **: Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Oui, complètement gâteux :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha Moi j'ai bien aimé ton instant poésie, c'est mignon ! Je n'aurais pas voulu faire de Narcissa une vilaine de l'histoire, je l'aime bien :p Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, merci beaucoup ! (Hahahaha Ravie de les avoir soulagé un peu alors :o )**

 _ **Charliee3216**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci merci ! Et merci pour la Review sur Un autre départ, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plue :D**

-Hermione, où es-tu ? Cria Sirius en rentrant dans la maison.

-Par ici, répondit-elle.

Il déboula dans le salon pour la trouver perchée en haut d'un escabeau, en train de placer les dernières boules sur un imposant sapin.

Sapin qui n'était pas là du matin, et dans la mesure où ils avaient tous été absents de la journée, elle l'avait forcément ramené seule à la maison. Il soupira fortement, secouant la tête de lassitude. Depuis une semaine qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait deux fois plus de choses qu'avant dans la maison, à leur grand désespoir à tous. L'arrivée des fêtes ne leur facilitait vraiment pas la tâche, la jeune femme voulant remplir la maison de lumière et d'ambiance.

-D'où vient ce sapin ? Demanda-t-il, contrarié.

-Je l'ai ramené cet après-midi, je voulais vous faire la surprise ! S'exclama la jeune femme en descendant de son perchoir.

-Mya…Soupira-t-il fortement. Tu dois faire attention !

-Oh Sirius, s'il te plait ! Je ne suis pas impotente.

-Non, tu es enceinte et tu dois penser pour deux ! Toute cette activité, c'est trop maintenant.

-Non, le médecin a dit que je pouvais avoir une activité normale dans la maison.

-Et ramener un sapin monstrueux, c'est une activité normale ? S'emporta légèrement le Maraudeur.

-Il n'est pas monstrueux, j'ai pris un petit sapin et le trainer ici n'était pas si compliqué, il vient de la pépinière deux rues plus bas.

-Mya, ce sapin est gigantesque et bien trop lourd pour toi le ramener ! Ce n'est pas possible de faire aussi peu attention à soi-même !

Exaspéré, l'homme souffla et tourna le dos à sa petite-amie.

-Tu sais quoi ? S'énerva la jeune femme, tu n'as qu'à le défaire et le ramener ! Moi je voulais juste créer une ambiance de Noel pour nous tous mais puisque ça vous dépasse tous et que ça n'intéresse personne, je laisse tomber !

Fatiguée des garçons qui lui interdisaient tout ou se fâchaient dès qu'elle faisait quatre pas, elle monta dans sa chambre, plantant là un Sirius abasourdi avec toutes les décorations. Elle s'était tellement investie pour que ce noël, leur premier noël, soit magique et lui, il ne faisait que râler. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant de totalement craquer, sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil.

En fait si, elle savait pourquoi elle était dans un tel état…En plus, elle avait vu le médecin, sa grossesse en était déjà à dix semaines lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte et ses hormones commençaient à lui jouer des tours, ce qui ne faisait que rajouter au reste.

Lorsque Drago et Harry rentrèrent une heure plus tard après avoir passé la journée avec Narcissa, suivit de Ron qui revenait du magasin, ils furent surpris par le calme régnant dans la maison. Depuis le début des vacances, Hermione animait la maison de chants ou de films de noël.

Ils trouvèrent alors Sirius installé devant la fenêtre, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, en train de ruminer.

-Sirius ? L'appela Harry.

-Oh, salut les gars.

-Tout va bien ? Où est Hermione ?

-Elle s'est enfermée dans notre chambre, lâcha-t-il en soupirant, sans se retourner.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

-Parce que je lui ai dit que ramener cet énorme sapin toute seule c'était de la folie.

-Elle l'a ramenée seule ?! S'écria Ron.

-C'est de la folie, déclara Harry.

-Je sais mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle dit qu'elle en a assez de nous, qu'on veut mettre un frein dans ses projets de noël et que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était en faire quelque chose de magique. Je me sens l'âme d'un tyran maintenant.

-Tu veux juste prendre soin d'elle, Sirius, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ron a raison, ajouta Harry en souriant, elle va le comprendre. Ce sont surement ses hormones qui lui jouent des tours, ça va commencer maintenant.

Mais Drago, qui n'avait rien dit, doutait que ça ne soit que ça. Il connaissait certaines faiblesses de la jeune femme, que ses amis de toujours ne devaient pas avoir vues. Vivre avec elle pendant un an lui avait permis de découvrir ce qui comptait pour elle ou non, si elle se mettait dans un état pareil pour noël, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison et elle n'était pas seulement hormonale.

-On devrait terminer la décoration nous-mêmes, lâcha-t-il au milieu de la conversation, s'attirant trois paires d'yeux curieuses.

-Euh...Pardon ?

-Nous devrions finir les décorations nous-mêmes, répéta le blond. Ecoutez les gars, ça tient à cœur à Hermione, elle le fera elle-même quand elle sera calmée de toute façon mais si vous ne voulez pas la retrouver à nouveau à porter des trucs lourds ou à faire de l'escalade pour mettre les lampes, il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse nous-mêmes. En plus, ça lui fera plaisir et ça calmera la tension.

-Bonne idée, Honey, sourit Harry.

Drago frissonna à l'entente de son surnom mais resta concentré sur leur projet. Il ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi c'était aussi important pour la jeune femme, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir si Hermione n'avait pas décidé de le partager avec eux.

-En route alors ?

-Je vais mettre les guirlandes dehors ! Déclara Ron en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Je finis les décorations de la maison, dit Sirius à son tour.

-Et nous, on finit le sapin, conclut Drago à l'intention de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et tous se mirent en route, décidé à ce que ce soit fini quand Hermione descendrait.

-C'était une bonne idée, dit doucement Harry lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le salon.

-Je pense que ça calmera la colère d'Herm.

-Vous êtes plus proches que je ne le pensais, lâcha le brun.

Drago le regarda en biais, incertain d'où il voulait en venir.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Je sais que tu sais quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix du brun, c'était simplement une constatation mais l'ancien Serpentard ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi il les conduisait.

-Ce n'est pas grave de ne rien dire, poursuivit le Survivant en ajoutant des boules sur le sapin, au contraire, c'est bien que tu gardes ce qu'elle te confie.

-Je…Je pense aussi.

-Tu sais, je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir d'Hermione, même après toutes ces années. Et aussi de toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant enfin vers le blond.

Il se rapprocha un peu de lui, lui faisant totalement face.

-Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Drago Malefoy. J'aime ça. En fait, j'aime tout chez toi et je pense que j'aimerais tout ce qu'il me reste à découvrir. Je t'aime, tout simplement.

Drago manqua soudainement d'air, son cœur battant à toute allure.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Darling, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le sourire léger du brun s'étira alors plus franchement, se répercutant par la même sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier attrapa les hanches de son petit-ami, les rapprochant au maximum, et posa chastement sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser plein d'amour.

-On s'y remet ? Proposa Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Oui, répondit Drago, le cœur léger.

Tous ensembles, ils mirent une heure à finir toute la maison, intérieure et extérieure, Hermione n'avait pas encore réapparu ce qui leur permit d'allumer quelques bougies dans les différentes pièces pour ponctuer l'ambiance.

-Je vais la chercher, offrit Drago au soulagement des autres, pas prêt à subir la colère de la jeune femme.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et frappa doucement, attendant qu'elle consentît à ce qu'il entre.

-Entrez, grommela-t-elle depuis son lit.

-Herm ?

-Oh Dray ! Pardon, entre, dit-elle plus gentiment en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Tout va bien ?

-Pas trop, non.

-Raconte.

-Sirius ne veut plus rien me laisser faire, on s'est engueulé à cause du sapin que j'ai ramené !

-Reconnais que c'était un peu exagéré de le ramener seule.

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec lui, grogna-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas question d'être d'accord avec lui, Herm, mais que tu dois prendre soin de toi. Si on est autant sur ton dos, c'est parce qu'on veut que tu fasses très attention à toi. Il ne s'agit plus que de toi, tu dois penser pour deux.

Il parlait doucement, histoire de ne pas la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-On veut tous faire au mieux pour toi parce qu'on t'aime et qu'on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je sais bien…Tu as raison mais parfois, je me sens vraiment inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que tu sais que sans toi, cette maison serait un capharnaüm pas possible ? On ne sait même pas se faire à manger correctement ! Et puis tu es notre soutien, notre lumière à tous. Notre princesse, rit le jeune homme.

-Tu es gentil, Dray, sourit la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ca m'arrive, parfois.

Ils rirent de concert et il fut satisfait d'avoir pu la dérider.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Sirius et aux autres pourquoi noël est aussi important pour toi ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? C'est du passé.

-Un passé qui compte encore aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, il comptera sans doute toujours mais j'aimerais autant construire sur du neuf que sur ce passé. Je ne peux plus rien y changer et cette partie-là de ma vie m'appartient.

-Pourtant tu l'as partagé avec moi…

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait soudain très sérieux mais aussi très perdu et elle revit le jeune homme qu'il était quand ils étaient devenus amis, celui qui ne comprenait pas sa vision de la vie, qui craignait pour son avenir et qui découvrait la confiance avec elle. Elle avait partagé son secret avec lui à la veille des fêtes, lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée en larmes dans leur salle commune et elle avait eu raison, aujourd'hui encore il le gardait pour lui. Ce soir-là, à l'air qu'il affichait quand elle eut finit son histoire, elle s'était promis d'être toujours là pour lui et elle tiendrait cette promesse. Elle ne cesserait jamais d'être présente à ses côtés, comme l'amie et la confidente dont il avait besoin.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai ce soir-là ? Finit-t-elle par demander.

-Oui, tu m'as expliqué que noël avait toujours été une fête très importante dans ta famille, que ta maman en faisait quelque chose de magique et que, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus avec toi, ils te manquaient beaucoup mais que tu les retrouvais à chaque fois dans l'ambiance de noël. Après, tu m'as demandé de t'aider à faire le sapin, c'était le premier que je faisais de ma vie.

Elle sourit, il se souvenait très bien de cette soirée et des mots qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'en fut que plus touchée.

-Exactement. Aujourd'hui, ils me manquent toujours autant, je ne les ressens jamais plus que quand je fais le sapin ou que je décore la maison, mais en plus maintenant, je fais mon sapin en pensant à vous. A vous tous qui faites partie de ma vie et que j'aime. Vous êtes ma famille, Harry, Ron et toi êtes les frères que je n'ai pas eu, Ginny est un morceau de moi, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, tous, ils sont ma famille. Et cette année, j'ai Sirius, notre avenir, notre bébé à venir. Je voulais que plus encore que les fois précédentes, cette année noël soit un vrai conte de fée.

-Alors viens, sourit le jeune homme, très ému par l'affection qu'elle leur portait. Nous avons une surprise pour toi.

Curieuse, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit docilement au rez-de-chaussée. Le spectacle qui l'attendait la laissa sans voix. La maison avait été métamorphosée, des guirlandes étaient allumées un peu partout, de petites bougies les accompagnaient et diffusaient une lumière tamisée, et au milieu de salon trônait son magnifique sapin, entièrement décoré et illuminé. Malgré elle, une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était magnifique.

-Oh merlin, les garçons. C'est fantastique, souffla-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour, commença Sirius en s'avançant vers elle.

-Oh non, chut, chut ! Oublions ça ! Je t'aime, c'est magnifique. Vous êtes adorables !

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu dehors, rit Ron en l'entrainant à l'extérieur.

Une fois de plus, elle fut subjuguée par le décor enchanteur. La maison brillait de mille feux, réchauffant son cœur. La magie de noël opérait.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous adore, rit-elle en se jetant à leur cou tour à tour.

-C'était l'idée de Drago, dit Harry.

Elle regarda le blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Merci encore !

-Je propose qu'on rentre, il fait froid, qu'on commande à manger et qu'on se fasse un film.

Tous acquiescèrent à la proposition de Ron, l'enthousiasme soudainement remonté en flèche.

Ils se firent livrer chinois et grignotèrent en regardant un soap amoureux qu'Hermione avait insisté pour voir, leur infligeant sa moue d'enfant à laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait résister.

-J'ai un truc à vous demander, lâcha Ron après que le héros du film ait fait sa déclaration à la femme de sa vie.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite.

-J'aimerais inviter quelqu'un pour noël.

-La femme mystère ? S'enquit Harry.

-Oui, rougit le rouquin.

-Oh ! Bonne idée ! S'écria Hermione, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer !

-Moi, aussi, dirent Sirius et Drago d'une seule voix.

-Je vais lui proposer alors, merci.

Les garçons se reconcentrèrent sur le film alors qu'Hermione les observait les uns après les autres. Confortablement installée dans les bras de Sirius, dont les mains caressaient doucement son ventre, elle regarda Ron qui souriait sans s'en rendre compte, probablement soulagé d'avoir pu leur parler, puis Harry qui jouait avec les mains de son petit-ami et enfin Drago, installé contre le brun, qui avait fait tellement de chemin avec eux depuis Poudlard. Elle les aimait tellement, tous à leur manière. Ils étaient ses piliers, sa famille et les années à venir s'annonçaient radieuse. Elle soupira d'aise en se replongeant à son tour dans le film. Tout était parfait.

La semaine qui suivit fut chargée pour tout le Square, les préparatifs battant leur plein. Le réveillon de noël était le soir-même et ils leur restaient encore plein de choses à faire. Ils avaient convenus de passer le réveillon à eux huit, la copine de Ron et Blaise et Pansy se joignant à eux, et qu'ils iraient chez les Weasley le 25 avec tout le monde. Ainsi donc, ils avaient prévus un petit repas décontracté, préférant mettre l'ambiance familiale à l'honneur plutôt que le prestige.

Hermione avait tout de même préparé plusieurs plats, s'assurant que tous auraient ce qu'ils aimaient dans leur assiette. Elle peaufinait sa bûche lorsqu'Harry débarqua, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

-Tu as bientôt fini Herm ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je termine à l'instant. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Je veux bien.

Elle attrapa les paquets prêts à tomber et le suivit pour les disposer au pied de l'arbre où reposait déjà une montagne de cadeaux.

-Merci, sourit le brun.

-Je t'en prie. Va te préparer maintenant, nos invités sont là dans une grosse heure. Ron est déjà parti chercher sa copine.

-Je me demande bien qui c'est, tu crois qu'on l'a connait ?

-On le saura bien assez tôt ! Mais j'ai hâte de savoir aussi ! En attendant, on ferait bien d'aller se préparer.

-Oui, sinon ce sera bien la première fois que Drago sera prêt avant moi.

-Je t'ai entendu, dit le blond en arrivant dans son dos.

-Wah Dray, quelle classe ! S'exclama Hermione en l'apercevant.

Il était vêtu d'un costume noir élégant qui s'ajustait parfaitement à sa carrure et qui laissa Harry sans voix.

-Je vais me préparer, s'éclipsa la jeune femme, les laissant seuls.

-Tu devrais faire pareil, sourit Drago à l'intention du brun.

-Euh…Oui…Oui, bien sûr.

-Ca va Darling ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, oui.

Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, détaillant sans cesse le blond.

-Si j'avais su que le costume te faisait un tel effet, j'en aurais mis plus souvent ! Ricana le jeune homme.

Tout d'un coup, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, la bouche d'Harry dévorant la sienne avec ardeur.

-Hum…Mon cœur… Il faut…Harry ! Tenta Drago entre les assauts du brun auquel il avait de plus en plus de mal de résister.

Il se laissa finalement emporter par l'étreinte de son petit-ami, y répondant avec fougue.

-Je dérange peut être ? Les interrompit Sirius, narquois.

Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent brusquement, rouge d'embarras.

-Harry, va te préparer au lieu de sauter sur Drago ! Ajouta-t-il en riant. Drago, Mya a besoin d'un coup de main en cuisine.

Aussitôt, ils s'éparpillèrent dans la maison sous les éclats de rires du Maraudeur.

Quand une heure plus tard les premiers invités arrivèrent, tout était fin prés. Hermione disposait les plateaux apéritifs sur la table lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

-Je vais ouvrir, mon cœur, dit Sirius.

Et la soirée débuta, d'abord par l'arrivée de Pansy et Blaise, puis de Ron et…

-Luna ! S'écria Hermione en la voyant entrer au bras du rouquin.

-Hermione ! Harry !

Les deux amis se levèrent pour prendre la jeune femme dans leurs bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus après la guerre, s'éloignant tous de cette ambiance malsaine pour refaire leurs vies.

-Ca alors, quelle surprise ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Luna !

-Moi aussi, Hermione, ça fait si longtemps ! Toi aussi Harry, tu as l'air en forme !

Puis, son regard se posant sur les anciens Serpentards.

-Oh ! Bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps aussi, contente de vous revoir, sourit-elle.

-Bonjour Louf…Luna, pardon ! Dit Pansy, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Luna, sourit doucement Blaise, toujours à l'aise.

-J'ai appris pour toi et Harry, dit-elle à Drago, je suis contente pour vous deux.

-Merci Luna, c'est gentil.

-Ca sent très bon ici ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ron, qui la dévorait des yeux.

Tous se regardèrent, souriant. La fantasque Luna Lovegood. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi avenante, souriante et à l'ouest.

-Je vous sers les apéros ! Déclara Hermione, lançant ainsi la soirée.

Une soirée qui fut excellente pour tout le monde, remplie de rires et de verres qu'on entrechoque, de souvenirs d'école et de nouvelles. Ils apprirent ainsi que Ron et Luna s'était retrouvé au magasin et avait repris contact avant de sortir ensemble depuis déjà six mois. Pansy et Blaise leur apprirent également leurs fiançailles enfin officielles et leur prochain emménagement dans leur maison, réclamant au passage leur aide pour tout déménager.

Le premier réveillon de noël en tant que couple de Sirius et Hermione mais aussi d'Harry et Drago fut donc aussi magique et joyeux que l'avait rêvé la jeune femme.

 **Et voilààà ! L'histoire touche à sa fin, je commence à avoir du mal à enrichir cette histoire. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bisous xxxx**


	14. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! Voilà, c'est l'épilogue ! Je n'arrive vraiment plus à donner un caractère intéressant à l'histoire et je préfère m'arrêter correctement – en tout cas j'espère – que poursuivre et faire de la soupe. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :p Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Brigitte26**_ **: Haha Et pourtant, moi je les voyais ensemble ! Merci pour la review :p**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: J'aimais bien aussi donner un caractère particulier à leur relation :p Merci pour la Review !**

-Eliana ? Veux-tu bien descendre ? Cria Sirius depuis le salon.

Aussitôt, une tornade de 5 ans déboula des escaliers et se jeta dans ses jambes.

Née un 3 juin, la jeune demoiselle était une vraie princesse, avec les yeux de son père, le sourire de sa mère et ses longs cheveux noirs lisses tenus de on ne savait qui. Elle était l'adoration de ses parents mais aussi de ses parrains, marraines, oncles et tantes.

-Papa, regarde, j'ai perdu ma dent ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Je vais avoir un sous de la souris !

-C'est bien, mon cœur, intervint Hermione en souriant à sa fille.

Devenue Black deux ans plus tôt, la jeune femme était plus belle que jamais aux yeux de son mari. Il aimait regarder sa femme et sa fille en se réjouissant du bonheur dans lequel il vivait.

-Tu veux bien mettre tes bottes et ton manteau, chérie ? On va chez Drago et Harry.

Et la petite fille fila en hurlant de joie.

-Tu es magnifique mon ange, dit Sirius en attrapant la taille de sa femme.

-Merci, toi aussi ! Tu es prêt ?

-Je n'ai plus que mon manteau à mettre.

-En route alors ! Cria Eliana, fin prête elle aussi.

-Ta fille est exigeante, rit Hermione.

-Elle tient ça de toi !

-Mais bien sûr !

Ils quittèrent Square Grimaud, où il ne vivait plus qu'à trois, et se rendirent au cœur de Londres, pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'Harry et Drago occupait depuis 4 ans. Un an après la naissance d'Eliana, Drago avait mis un genou à terre et demander à Harry de l'épouser. Ils s'étaient dits oui l'année suivante, devant tous leurs amis et sous les sanglots émotifs de Narcissa Malefoy. Peu après, ils avaient décidé de quitter le Square pour se trouver un nid bien à eux où ils pourraient construire leurs vies.

-Bonjour vous trois ! S'exclama Drago en faisant entrer la famille Black. Ça va ma princesse ? Ajouta-t-il pour Eliana qui lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

-Regarde Parrain, j'ai perdu une dent !

-Oh la petite souris va passer alors ! Met la bien sous ton oreiller ce soir ! Et va montrer ça à tonton Harry, il est dans la cuisine.

Elle sauta de ses bras pour courir dans la cuisine, sous le regard protecteur de son parrain. A la surprise de tout le monde, Hermione lui avait demandé à lui d'être le parrain de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu choisir Harry ou Ron, décidant qu'il méritait tous les deux d'être des tontons plutôt qu'en privilégié un. Et c'était avec Drago qu'elle avait partagé sa grossesse et ses craintes en premier, il l'avait rassuré et épaulés, elle était certaine qu'il serait un parrain fantastique et il ne l'avait pas déçue.

-Nous sommes les premiers ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, tu connais Ron, jamais à l'heure. Entrez, entrez.

Il les invita à s'installer dans son salon et leur servit un apéritif.

-Des nouvelles de Pan et Blaise ? S'enquit à nouveau Hermione.

-Ils reviennent la semaine prochaine, Pan dit qu'elle a hâte de nous voir.

Partis en voyage pour leur troisième anniversaire de Mariage, Pansy et Blaise Zabini ne serait pas de la partie aujourd'hui. Leur mariage en très grandes pompes avait été célébré dans le jardin de la propriété Zabini deux ans après la demande du métis.

-Et toi, ça avance le magasin ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, plutôt bien, on pense ouvrir une classe de plus dans le mois.

Après ses études, Drago avait décidé d'ouvrir un magasin spécialisé dans les potions, qui offriraient ses services aux particuliers et qui dispenseraient des cours particuliers aux élèves en difficulté. Harry avait soutenu son projet avec force, lui-même rejoignant un cabinet d'architecture prestigieux.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Intervint d'ailleurs le Survivant en arrivant dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un plateau de zakouskis et d'Eliana.

-Lia, laisse tonton Harry tranquille ! Houspilla sa mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Herm, elle ne me dérange pas.

-Je vais chez Parrain de toute façon, dit la petite fille en sautillant jusqu'au blond qui la prit sur ses genoux en souriant.

Ils commencèrent alors un concours de grimaces et de blagues idiotes.

-Vous avez vraiment bien fait de le choisir pour modèle de cet enfant, fit remarquer Harry en ricanant.

-Ils sont très matures tous les deux ! Ajouta Sirius.

-Oh arrêtez ! Ils sont tellement complices, sourit Hermione en observant sa fille suivre son parrain dans la salle de jeux qu'ils avaient installés pour elle.

-C'est vrai, Drago à le truc avec les enfants, soupira Harry.

-Ça ne va pas Harry ?

-Je me sens un peu coupable ces derniers temps, de priver Drago de ça. Il est tellement bien avec les enfants et il n'en aura jamais.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, pourquoi ne pas adopter ? Sourit Hermione.

-J'y ai pensé, j'attends le bon moment pour en parler avec lui.

-Fais le vite, je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas contre, le rassura Sirius.

Ils ne purent en parler plus longuement, Drago revint les bras chargés de jouets, Eliana suivant avec trois grosses peluches.

-Vous la gâtez beaucoup trop ! S'écria la brune.

-C'est notre rôle ! Laisse faire, Herm, je suis Super Parrain.

-Oh ouii ! Mon parrain c'est le meilleur !

Harry allait commenter une fois de plus lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Ron et Luna.

-Bonjour vous deux, Dit Harry en leur ouvrant.

-Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda gentiment la jeune femme alors que Ron serrait les mains de Drago, Sirius et Harry avant d'embrasser Hermione et de faire voltiger Eliana dans ses bras.

-Très bien et toi ? Et vous ?

Il passa sa main sur le ventre rond de la blonde qui souriait largement.

-Nous allons très bien toutes les deux !

-Toutes les deux ? S'exclama Hermione. C'est une fille ?

-Oui, s'écria Ron qui souriait lui aussi largement, on l'a appris hier ! Une petite princesse, comme Eliana !

-Chouette, chouette ! Criait la concernée.

-Et les préparatifs alors ? Demanda Sirius.

-On va accélérer, on a réussi à s'organiser pour.

Trois mois plus tôt, Ron avait demandé la main de Luna dans une cérémonie aussi fantasque qu'elle et la jeune femme avait répondu par la positive. Une semaine plus tard, elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de huit semaines et qu'ils devraient donc chambouler tous leurs projets. Ron avait alors passé les deux mois suivants à modifier toutes les dates, toutes les réservations et s'était assuré qu'il pourrait épouser Luna avant qu'elle ne devienne la mère de son enfant. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une formalité, ils vivaient ensemble sur le Chemin de traverse depuis déjà deux ans, ils allaient être parents et ils s'aimaient mais le roux tenait à ce qu'elle soit officiellement sa femme, aux yeux de tous.

-Fantastique ! Bon, je vous sers à boire, déclara Harry en se levant.

Ce fut le signal de départ à une excellente après-midi, comme chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. La construction de leurs vies respectives ne les avait pas empêchés de rester extrêmement soudés les uns aux autres, telle une véritable famille.

Aujourd'hui, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils pouvaient se targuer d'être bien plus unis que beaucoup de famille de sang, y compris les leurs.

Assise entre son mari et ses meilleurs amis, sa fille sur les genoux, Hermione se dit que tout était vraiment parfait à présent.

 **Fin.**

 **Voilà, cette petite histoire de clôture ici, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, encouragée et soutenue !**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire HG/DM )**

 **Bisous, à bientôt xxx**


End file.
